Naruto: Earth's Mightiest Ninja
by LoneWolf-O1
Summary: Earth is home to many heroes. Some are well-known, some that are misunderstood, and others that come from distant realms and eras. But when a warrior suddenly finds himself thrown into a world of marvels, then it's time to assemble. Rated M to be safe. Naruto/Harem. DOUBLE UPDATE WITH CH.'S 24-25
1. Chapter I: Unexpected Newcomer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: Well, here's my most requested story to do, a Naruto and Earth's Mightiest Heroes story. Of course this is why EMH wasn't in the poll. I hope you enjoy the new story, and I hope you enjoyed the multi story update.**

 **EMH is one of my favorite Marvel shows. And one of the few shows in general I find little to nothing I dislike about it. The only thing I wasn't a fan of were one or two character designs. Like Tony always looked like he had bags or makeup under his eyes.**

 **Well, I guess there's an episode or I'm not a fan of. Really just a if I binge they're the ones I'll skip when doing so.**

 **Same for Spectacular Spider-Man. Only thing I wasn't a fan of was the animation.**

 **ALSO, for those that don't know I have a poll for the next story to do after finishing either Ninja on the League or Hero Rising so please vote on the poll.**

 **UPDATE: I forgot to say this, and the next Ch. takes place about 5 years before Breakout, so just picture everyone a few years young than they really are.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter I: Unexpected Newcomer**

 _New York City, Eight A.M._

A woman with short red hair, wearing jeans and a yellow shirt was on top of a roof watering plants before hearing someone scream, followed by a crash.

Looking back, she gasped seeing a teen boy in tattered black pants, mesh shirt, and missing his right arm from the elbow down. He has spiky blonde hair and three whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Hank!" The woman yelled running to the teen. A man ran out from the stairway before running to the woman.

He has brown hair and is wearing a lab coat over a jacket and black pants. "What's wrong, Janet-Oh my God!" Hank yelled before running to Janet and the unconscious young man.

 _Later._

The teen woke up to see a white ceiling before hissing. Looking to his right, he saw his arm was bandaged up. "Watashi wa doko ni iru no? (Where the hell am I?) O Tsunade-bāchan ga watashi o mitsukete kurete, watashi o Konoha ni tsurete kimashita ka? (Did Granny Tsunade find me and bring me back to Konoha?)"

He asked in Japanese before hearing a voice.

(A/N: Using Google Translate. If that's not right, or you know a better translation, let me know. I'll will now have all Japanese spoken words underlined.)

"You're awake!" The teen looked to see Janet walk in.

"Who are you? Where are we? What Hidden Village am I in?" Janet blinked before Hank and a male doctor walked in.

"He's speaking Japanese." Hank said before looking to the teen and spoke slowly in Japanese. "You're in New York City." The teen looked at Hank in confusion.

"Nani? (What?)" Hank continued after he spoke up.

"I'm Hank Pym and this is Janet van Dyne." The teen nodded at that.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

After talking with Naruto for a while, they deduced that he was possibly from an alternate Universe, seeing how he talked about a Continent called the Element Nations, where each major city was named after an element and he just defeated someone to end a World War before waking up in the hospital.

And his wounds were healing at a rate of a certain Canadian they know. Naruto sighed as he leaned back in the bed. "You okay, Naruto?" Hank asked as Naruto looked to him.

"No, I'm not. I've been transported from my home, my friends, some possible girlfriends, and other hot ladies."

He then pointed to his stub. "And I've just became left-handed!"

Later, after checking Naruto out, the trio walked outside after giving Naruto new clothes.

He's now wearing jeans with black and orange-striped tennis shoes. A black shirt with a prosthetic arm, with the rest wrapped up up to his neck. And his headband.

"Wow, like Amegakure (Village Hidden In The Rain)." Naruto said before looking to see the various vehicles driving by and blinked. "What the hell are those?"

Janet looked to Hank who looked down at her. "He's never seen cars before." He called a cab that stopped beside them before the three got in.

 _A Few Months Later, Hank and Janet's Apartment._

Naruto closed a book on the English language in his new room before looking down at his new right arm. It's a black robotic arm. ( **1**.)

He's wearing black pants and a white sleeveless shirt.

Naruto moved his fingers to test it, remembering about getting it from Stark Industries. He looked at etchings along the arm showing a slight glow as he added chakra to it. "Glad I was able to add seals to this thing so I'd be able to use chakra." He said in English before stretching.

He looked to the window and saw the sun was shining before seeing several birds fly by the window. He opened the window, remembering Janet and Hank offering a room of their appartment for him to stay in. Over the months, he learned all he could about the world he came to.

He learned of heroes with powers that protect the civilians from what they call villains who commit crimes ranging from just stealing up to taking over the world. "NARUTO! COME ON! WE'VE GOT TO VISIT S.H.I.E.L.D.!" Naruto groaned at that before walking out to the hall.

"Do I have to?! Nick is such a stick in the mud! The only reason I even agree to go to is to see Maria in that tight body suit!"

"Yes, now get your butt down here and into your new costume!" Naruto sighed before walking to his closet. Opening a fake back he picked out a costume before putting it on.

He's wearing a black unitard, black shoulder pads, boots and gloves. His abdomen area is coloured in a lighter gray. He's wearing a black utility belt. Suddenly, a black half face mask came over the lower part of his face before walking down. ( **2**.)

He saw Janet was in a costume as well.

Her costume is a black and yellow dress with a yellow antenna-like head-piece and black and yellow gloves and black leggings with yellow boots.

"Ready?" She asked fixing her head-piece.

No... do I really have to go?" She sighed as she stared at him.

"Yes, you're a part of the team now."

Hank walked in with his lab coat over a red body suit with black circle on the stomach and black gloves.

"Ready?"

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier._

The trio walked out of a helicopter to see S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents walking around the jets. "Shinobi! Wasp! Ant-Man!" The trio turned to see a woman walk up to them.

She's a tall, tan-skinned woman who's wearing red lipstick and has short brown hair, brown colored eyes, ripped broad shoulders, and a voluptuous yet well-toned muscular build. She's wearing a very form-fitting blue uniform through the uniform with a red circle with a black Eagle inside on her left breast, black colored boots, and white colored gloves and belt.

"Hello, Maria." Wasp greeted as Naruto stared before being elbowed by Wasp. "Watch it, Shinobi." He raised his hands in mock surrender before speaking.

"Just enjoying the view." Maria rolled her eyes at that before turning around.

"Follow me." They walked inside and past several agents before coming to the main room.

There they saw a dark-skinned bald man with an eyepatch on his left eye and a goatee. He's wearing a custom S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform under a long grey coat.

"How can we help you Fury?" Hank asked as Fury turned to them.

"I need your help, Hank."

 _Wakanda. Shores Of Africa._ ( **3**.)

In a small dome lab, Hank was looking at a piece of metal before picking up a small recorder and hit record. "Field Journal 01192-7. Dr. Henry Pym recording. S.H.I.E.L.D. found a sample of the rare metal alloy known as 'Vibranium' outside the African nation of Wakanda. Which is exciting for me as I'm the first scientist to study it."

Hank stopped hearing someone snore loudly before looking to see Shinobi sleeping on a chair, feet propped up on a table. He sighed before continuing. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury asked me to evaluate it, and make sure it's safe for humans to handle it." He said before dropping the recorder down and brought a microscope over the Vibranium.

Missing Naruto opening his eyes and quietly disappear.

 _BOOM!_

The doors exploded as Hank was looking at the metal before several men walked in as one with a beard walked in front.

The one in back was suddenly grabbed by a shadow who ran into him and into the shadows on the other side of the room. "Greetings, Dr. Pym. My name is Ulysses Klaw, I'd like to talk with you about the Vibranium." Hank just started noticing Naruto was gone.

"Then you should make an appointment with Janet Van Dyne and we'll all have lunch."

Klaw walked up to Hank and smiled. "You misunderstand, doctor. I want all your research, and the Vibranium." He said while picking the metal up. Up above, Naruto stuck to the ceiling waiting for a signal before seeing the other man take aim with tranquilizer guns.

"No one wants to talk things out anymore. Such a shame."

Hank hit a button on his belt having the black on his suit glow yellow as the men shot at him. Hank disappeared before Naruto saw him the size of an ant with a silver ant like helmet punch one man. Naruto dropped down on one man before disappearing and reappear in front of the next two.

Naruto pulled his hands forward having several wires shine as they wrap around the men and Naruto knocked them out. "There, and you didn't need to shrink them down." Naruto said as Hank grew back to normal. They looked to see Klaw had escaped and dropped a ray gun.

Later, Wasp who was the size of a wasp flew in with insect wings and grew to normal size. "I see you two are alright." She said looking at the knocked out men as Hank was looking at the metal and Naruto was tossing and catching a kunai in his right hand.

"We're fine, Jan." Hank said as Wasp walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

 _A Few Days Later. Brooklyn, New York._

Shinobi looked at the group of people in front of him, most resembling different snakes.

The first one is a overweight man with brownish-red scales and a rattler tail protruding from his tailbone.

The next person resembles a King Cobra with his lower body being a tail, instead of legs.

The next person is a man with similar characteristics but is a regular snake with armour over his chest and mechanical arms with blade protruding out of the gauntlets.

The next is a female with long blonde hair and is muscular. She's wearing gold/green armour and a cloth over her waist leading down to her knees and thigh high boots.

The next female has short pink hair and is wearing a pink skin-tight bodysuit, and domino mask. With a black diamond pattern on the shoulders/chest, stomach, and black gloves and boots. She has what looks like diamonds around her waist acting like a belt and one each over her gloves.

The last one is a man with green scales, a tail from his tailbone and what looks like a fin on his back. He's wearing a purple bodysuit with silver plate under his arms and over his legs.

(A/N: Look at Serpent's Society Wiki/Ultron-5 Ep.)

"Robbing a bank in broad daylight? That's just plain stupid!" Naruto said as Cobra's tail beame legs.

"You can't stop us!" Cobra yelled before Rattler shot a bolt of electricity at Naruto. Naruto disappeared from the spot before creating several clones who added chakra to their limbs.

Small prongs came out of his right hand's knuckles before shocking the members. Diamondback fell down as the other members turned and hit the Naruto that was behind them. Death Adder was suddenly caught by Ninja Wire before being tied up with them.

Anaconda was hit in the face with sleeping pellets and fell down as well. Cobra turned and was hit with a blue ball of energy from Naruto. "Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)" Naruto jumped from Bushmaster before taking two kunai and cut his arms off. Bushmaster turned and swallowed Naruto to his waist.

"OH, COME ON! NOT AGAIN!" Naruto yelled before quickly going through hand signs.

"Denpō Sekka. (Telegram Flash.)" Lightning shocked Bushmaster before Naruto turned and threw him to a building. Rattler ran to Naruto who looked over his shoulder before going through handsigns and slammed them down on the ground. "Doton: Dōmu. (Earth Release: Dome.)"

A dome came up trapping Rattler before Naruto saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier above them. "You're late, Fury." Naruto said as he walked over to the unconscious Diamondback. He picked her up bridal style as a helicopter dropped down.

 _A Week Later, New York City, University._

"Bored!" Naruto groaned as he sat on a chair. He's wearing camouflage pants and a black shirt with burnt orange lines on the sleeves that go up to the shoulders.

He looked around the room Hank was studying insects in his laboratory. Janet was looking at a butterfly cage and sighed herself. She's wearing a yellow shirt with the straps hanging off her shoulders over another black shirt and jeans.

"I'm with Naruto on this, Hank. I manage your entire life so you can do this! And it's sooo boooring!" She yelled looking at dead butterflies in a frame on the wall by the windows.

"Jan, I'm mapping insect genomes! What could be better than this?!" Naruto tipped his chair back.

"Literally anything else!"

Suddenly, an explosion went off outside having Naruto and Janet look out the window.

They saw a man in a green colored, metal-plated armor come out of a building. He has a cone-shaped helmet covering most of his face except for his blue eyes with two small wings at the side of the helmet. He has broad green shoulder pads, a green belt around his waist. He has metal bracelets with saw blades on them.

"Finally!" He quickly ran out of the room and went out the window in his costume before dropping down as Wasp flew by him. The man created a green tornado and flew away as the duo gave chase. Naruto ran along the building before jumping ahead ad threw a kunai with a piece of paper tied on the handle.

It flew just in front of the man and exploded forcing him to stop in his tracks having the wind die down. "Whirlwind." Naruto said as Wasp caught up and flew beside his head.

"Did you just shoot at me?" Whirlwind asked as Naruto clapped his hands.

"Oh, we got a smart one!"

Whirlwind's lower body became a tornado and he hovered around as Wasps shot yellow bolts out of her hands at him. Naruto jumped behind a car before flipping over it and went through several hand signs and a small opening over his mouth opened and he shot bullets of air out hitting Whirlwind in his helmet.

"Fūton: Renkūdan. (Wind Style: Air Bullet.)" Whirlwind shook his head before a swarm of ants attacked having him let out a scream.

"What are you doing?!"

They looked to see a small Ant-Man riding a flying ant. "We should leave this to the authorities." Naruto snorted at that.

"He went through several Police cars while we were chasing him, Hank. They are not prepared to face people with powers, that's why we are here." Ant-Man looked at Wasp before speaking up.

"You're not trained for this! I don't want you to get hurt!" Suddenly, Whirlwind blasts the ants from him and looks at the trio.

"Playtime's over!" He threw the blades at them having the trio dodge. One hit Wasp who flew to a cab and grew to normal size unscathed. Whirlwind dashed to her. Her hand glowed yellow before bringing it up to Whirlwind's helmet. A yellow blast hits him, forcing him on his back.

Naruto and Ant-Man walked to him and looked down. "I know it's not a game, Hank, but I can do more than make money and take meetings. Together, we can do more. And we can have fun doing it." Wasp said as her wings came up and she hovered as she shrank.

 _The Big House, S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier._

Shinobi, Wasp, Ant Man, and Fury watched as Whirlwind walked in a miniaturized prison in a room of the Heli-Carrier. Flanking him, are two robots with ant-shaped heads.

Suddenly, Whirlwind used his powers, shorting out a chip on his suit before Ant-Man poked him. Whirlwind looked up in shock. "You shouldn't insult the synthezoid, Mr. Cannon. They're just doing their jobs" Naruto and Wasp waved down at them.

"Hi, Spin-Cycle. Miss me?"

Wasp asked as two more robots walked towards Whirlwind. "Dr. Pym, S.H.I.E.L.D. thanks you for your hand in taking Whirlwind down." Hank looked to Fury who walked inside.

"Well... I..."

"Ahem." Wasp cleared her throat bumping her hip into Hank's.

"Well, it was actually Jan and Naruto who took him down." Fury smirked as he turned around.

"Maybe you two should come work for me, Ms. Van Dyne. Mr. Uzumaki. Wasp and Shinobi, agents of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Naruto just stared as Wasp smiled. "I like it." Hank sighed at that as they made their way to the front of the Heli-Carrier. "Hey! I think I can see my penthouse from here!" Wasp said looking out the glass front.

"We appreciate your help, Director. But I like to get a status report on the Big House facility."

Hank said as he turned to face Fury. "I'm a little concerned, frankly."

Naruto sighed at that. "Some people don't want to be rehabilitated, Hank. Some just want to watch the World burn." Wasp elbowed Naruto at that. "

You saw that in a movie. "

Naruto shrugged at that. "Still applies."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. could use a team like you three." Wasp eyes widen at that.

"You want to recruit us? For real?" Fury nodded at that.

"What you've done, Dr. Pym, given yours and Jan's powers. And Naruto-!" He was interrupted by Hank.

"Stop. If you're just interested in having your own Superhuman soldiers, then the answer's no."

"Look, Ant Man." Hank shook his head at that.

"I agreed to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. to help people like Whirlwind, not to do more fighting. I'm not going to make weapons for you. You've already got Tony Stark for that." Fury stared at Hank for a moment before speaking.

"What's it like? Living in your science world, Pym? You guys played hero, took down Whirlwind. Did you even bother to ask what he stole?" Fury walked to a computer and brought up a small device with a round end. "A sonic disruptor." He then brought up a picture of Klaw.

"Whirlwind was working for Klaw. You saw what he did with the small amount of Vibranium he got his hands on. He's still out there. So you three go home and think about how you want supervillians to have comfier jail cells. Because we'll still be here, making the World safer."

They walked away as an agent informed Fury that Whirlwind is a Mutant.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **1 It's the arm used by Adam Jensen in the game Deus Ex: Human Revolution and Mankind Divided. I may use some of the non-lethal attacks the games had. But let me know if you'd like/dislike that idea.**

 **2 It's Nightwings costume from the Young Justice TV series but with Bucky's mask from the MCU. I really only thought of the mask as I think it closes up by itself. Course it's been awhile since I've seen Winter Soldier so correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **3\. Don't know the location but I always thought he was in Africa.**

 **Pairing.**

 **Naruto:**

 **1\. Black Cat.**

 **2\. Shuri. T'Challa's sister who takes the Black Panther mantle at a time.**

 **3\. Enchantress.**

 **4\. Diamondback. (Rachel Leighton.)**

 **UPDATE: THESE FOUR WOMEN ARE THE HAREM! Some people think it's options.**

 **Not sure when the next update will be as I'm going out of town for at least Saturday, I'll be home late Saturday night or sometime Sunday to visit some family.**

 **OK as you can see I've cleaned up the chapters. Sorry about how they were. I've been trying to break that for a while as doing a story on here in '13, was the first time I wrote on the PC outside a report for class.**

 **And at that time, the words were larger (14 size) on my pad and line spacing was larger as well so 99% all dialogue was in its own paragraph to me.**

 **I'll work on previous stories when I can but will be slow as I lost most of the chapters for each due to PC stopping on my back in Sept.**

 **OK I've got a poll up for the next X-Over you want me to do after I finish another story as at the moment my beta's and I can't decide on what to do next.**

 **I've got 70 choices to choose from and you can pick 10 so you don't have to choose between a couple you'd like to see me do.**

 **I've got a good mix of TV shows, cartoons/anime, and video games. A few I've never seen or it has been a while since I have seen it but I wanted to be fair. Only things I do not have is...**

 **Movies as I wouldn't be able to get much outside of one or two chapters. BUT I will add any if You want me to tackle one. Especially if it got a TV show out of it like any Disney and Nickelodeon movie in the '90's- mid '00's.**

 **Books as I haven't read the ones on here.**

 **American adult cartoons. Family Guy, American Dad, Simpsons, King Of The Hill Etc., Etc. but again will add if you want me too. MINUS Archer, the FX/FXX series as that's too mature for me.**

 **Same for the anime/manga Black Lagoon.**

 **Any of the X-Over I already have up. We just want to take a break from them as not to get burned out on the shows and we have at least a 2nd idea for them. so after a third story gets finished as Hero Rising I feel will be the next one to be finished I'll ask my beta's if they want to go back to X-Men: Evo., Young Justice, or DCAU J.L.**

 **Or a regular Naruto story as everything I can think of has been done to death. Only thing I can think of is a pseudo crossover. Where Naruto gets a power from another media and that's the only thing from that media. Example: Naruto having Wolverine's claws but no one from the X-Men/Marvel comes to his World.**

 **Or Naruto getting a Devil Fruit from One Piece but no one from One Piece comes to his World.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	2. Chapter II: Good Men in Uniform

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: I forgot to put up (At first.) that this chapter and the previous takes place at five years before Breakout, IDK episode 3-7 was a compilation of the Micro-Episodes that was online before the series premier and they take place before Breakout. I thought they just focused on each member so we would get to know them.**

 **I just used the Ant-man and Wasp episodes as they focused on them and we have Naruto living with them. It wasn't until I did the episode that I found out about it being the Micro-Episodes and that they took place before breakout.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD**

* * *

 **Chapter II: Good Men in Uniform**

 **Last Time.**

 _"Stop. If you're just interested in having your own Superhuman soldiers, then the answer's no."_

 _"Look, Ant Man." Hank shook his head at that. \_

 _"I agreed to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. to help people like Whirlwind, not to do more fighting. I'm not going to make weapons for you. You've already got Tony Stark for that." Fury stared at Hank for a moment before speaking._

 _"What's it like? Living in your science world, Pym? You guys played hero, took down Whirlwind. Did you even bother to ask what he stole?" Fury walked to a computer and brought up a small device with a round end. "A sonic disruptor." He then brought up a picture of Klaw._

 _"Whirlwind was working for Klaw. You saw what he did with the small amount of Vibranium he got his hands on. He's still out there. So you three go home and think about how you want supervillians to have comfier jail cells. Because we'll still be here, making the World safer."_

 _They walked away as an agent informed Fury that Whirlwind is a Mutant._

 **Now.**

 _A Week Later, New York City._

A red Lamborghini drove down the highway with two people in it.

The first is a middle-aged man who has black hair with two hair points sticking out, and brown eyes. He's wearing a red button shirt and black dress pants.

The second is an African-American man wearing a military uniform, he has a well-groomed haircut and brown eyes.

"You've been pretty quiet, Tony. Usually you're telling me about a hot date." Tony shifted to a higher gear before replying.

"Just thinking about a teen boy Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne brought a few months ago."

( _Flashback_.)

(A/N: Any dialogue underline is Japanese.)

 _A Few Months Ago, Stark Industries._

 _A week after Naruto came to the world, he was with Hank and Janet in a cab that stopped just outside a tall skyscraper with 'STARK' written down the building. They walked inside and saw a woman holding a clipboard._

 _She has long red hair tied into a low ponytail and green eyes. She wears a light brown blazer with a black t-shirt, a brown skirt and shoes._

 _"Hello Dr. Pym, Ms. Van Dyne. I'm Virginia Potts. But my friends call me Pepper. This must be Naruto that you've told us about." She said as Naruto waved with his left hand._

 _" Hey." Naruto said as she smiled at him._

 _" Hello, follow me." She said in Japanese before the trio followed Pepper down the halls._

 _On the way, they passed several rooms with people working, or testing some sort of machinery or robotics. Naruto blinked as he looked around before coming to room here they saw Tony and a female doctor with blonde hair in an office._

 _"So, you want us to help out with the kid's arm?" Tony asked having Hank nod._

 _"Yes, apparently he just lost it a week ago, so we thought it would be easier to get a new one." Naruto looked confused until Pepper translated for him as the others talked._

 _"So, what can you tell me about him?" Tony asked the two who looked to each other._

 _"We just found him by Janet's penthouse last week... After he fell out of the sky and landed on one of Janet's tables." Hank said as Tony raised an eyebrow and glanced to Naruto._

 _Later, Naruto, in a hospital gown was standing against a wall. " Get that... torture device away from me!" He yelled as the doctor was holding a needle. _

_" Oh, come on! You need to have your shots before going under. You don't have any records, so we don't know if you've had your tetanus shot!"_

 _Pepper said before Naruto glanced to her, and suddenly, the needle was in his arm as Janet struck him. " OW!"_

( _Flashback End_.)

"They still won't tell me anything else about him." Tony said as a small TV screen came up on the console above the gear shift as a report played with a woman news reporter with tan skin, brown hair, and a beauty mark by her lip.

" _And Iron Man saved civilians from what eye-witness are calling a giant robot attack._ "

Rhodey reached and turned it off. "A giant robot attack? Really, Tony? You could have called me." Tony glance to him before looking back at the road.

"That footage didn't capture how big the thing really was. I mean it was huge." He swerved through several cars before Rhodey looked to him.

"OK, look, that just makes my point for me. S.H.I.E.L.D. should be fighting giant robots, not you! They're not the bad guys, Tony, and they need your help." Tony sighed at that.

"I'm out of the weapons making game, Rhodey. You're talking to a kinder, gentler Tony Stark."

"That fights supervillains." Rhodey said as Tony swerved past a tractor-trailer.

"We've been over this a million times. You're starting to bum me out." Rhodey just stared at him.

"What about the Hulkbuster unit? You can still help them take out that monster!" Tony ignored him as he drove to his building.

As he made it to the parking garage, Pepper was waiting for them, tapping her foot. "Pepper. I already know you're a great assistant, but you don't need to park my car too. We've got valets for that."

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. "For someone who makes their living off of technology, you should try answering your phone. I've been calling you for twenty minutes." He just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, because you missed me so much?" she shook her head.

"Because HYDRA just attacked the United Nations."

A few minutes later, they were in Tony's office with a very large screen TV showed large octopus robots attacking the U.N. building with soldiers in a green body suits light green helmets and a logo of a red circle with a black evil octopus on it.

"Where's S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Tony asked as the screen was covered by a painting.

"Forty minutes out. There's military detail there, but Tony, it's a full assembly, all the world's leaders are there. Including the President." Tony went to the wall and a door opened up showing a dark room.

Taking his clothes off, he revealed he's wearing a bodysuit with blue glowing lines on it connected to a glowing circle on his chest.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., fire it up." He said before hearing a voice.

" _Very good, sir. Initiating the Mark VI._ " A pod opened up showing a suit of armour broken up.

It's red on the chest and helmet with gold on the face plate, arms, and legs with red boots and gloves.

He stepped in and the suit wrapped around him and locked in place. Thrusters came out of his hands and feet before flying outside. "Better start now, I'll be 10-15 minutes max." He said as a screen came over his face showing a full screen view of what he was seeing instead of obscured.

 _The U.N._

Iron Man flew to the mayhem and floated near one of the large robots. A beam shot out of his chest going through the robots head before glancing around seeing HYDRA Agents around and saw two on a nearby roof sniping. He aimed at them only to lower his hand as Shinobi dropped down and slammed their heads together.

Naruto flipped over the edge and landed on another man before running to a bush as the men shot at him. "MISSED ME!" Naruto yelled running out of the bush and weaved through the large group. Naruto took a kunai out and attacked several men before taking their rifles and destroyed them by breaking them over a chakra infused leg.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi-Shadow Clone Technique)." Multiple Naruto's poofed onto the area before each made short work of the agents. "Oh yeah, I rock!" Iron Man flew down to him before speaking.

"I had everything under control." Naruto deadpanned at them.

"Well, you're welcome anyway, jackass." Naruto turned to see missle were shot at them before taking kunai out and threw them at two in the middle.

 _BOOM!_

The missiles exploded having a chain reaction to all but two that Iron Man took care of shooting a beam out of his hands.

"Look, whoever you are, I didn't need any help!" Naruto just stared at him.

"I just thought I would repay you for giving me my arm a couple of months ago."

Iron Man's eyes widened behind his mask at that. Before anything could be said, three robots came down at them.

Only for three Naruto's with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) in hand and blew them up as they made contact with the heads. Naruto looked at Iron Man before the Heli-Carrier flew above them and men in blue and silver armour dropped down as other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents repealed down.

"Iron Man, Shinobi! By the authorities of **S** trategic **H** omeland **I** ntervention, **E** nforcement and **L** ogistics **D** ivision. You're both hereby ordered to stand down." Naruto held his right arm as it twitched before flipping them off.

"Oh, sorry, I thought I fixed that! It still needs recalibrations. Listen! Let me talk to Fury. Unless you want to explain to the World Leaders why S.H.I.E.L.D. is arresting the two who saved their asses." Naruto said pointing to reporters and the World Leaders who had bodyguards around them.

"HEY! That's my tech!" Iron Man yelled out at them.

"Let's go and talk to the bald idiot, Tony. See if he can explain himself." Naruto said walking to one of the ropes and climbed it as Iron Man flew up. He burst through the Heli-Carrier and looked to Fury.

 _Click!_

And had Maria aim her gun at his head. "Stand down, Hill. In case you forgot, he just saved the U.N." Maria looked to Fury as Naruto walked in with his hands behind his head. Naruto tuned everything out for a few minutes before hearing Fury yell at him.

"Huh?!" Fury sighed at that.

"Did you hear a word, Shinobi?" Naruto shook his head at Fury.

"Nope, I was thinking how cool it would be if you were replaced by that Samuel L. Jackson guy."

Fury turned his attention to Iron Man and argued about using his tech and weapons before Iron Man flew off.

 _A Few Days Later, Janet's Penthouse._

"HA-HA-HA-HA!" Naruto laughed loudly as he sat at the kitchen table. "That's a good one!"

Janet just huffed at that. "It's not a joke! You need to go to High School!"

"HA-HA-HA!"

"Now look here-!"

"HA-HA-HA! I can't stop laughing!"

Janet's eyebrow twitched at that. "It's not a damn joke! Here, you have to go to school until you're eighteen! And you're sixteen!" Naruto stopped laughing at that and looked at her in shock.

"You must be joking! I graduated school at thirteen!"

"Nope. And then there's college where, depending on what career you want, can go to school for another seven. Only reason I'm bringing it up now, is because it's summer vacation." A cloud of depression formed over Naruto at that. "Oh, come on Naruto, you'll make friends and go out on dates."

"I can't be the only cute girl in your life." Naruto snorted as he held in a laugh. Janet narrowed her eyes at him.

"I-uh, I mean, I'd never find one as cute as you." She smiled as she patted his head.

"Good."

 _A Week Later, Library._

Naruto was reading up on what he could to get ready for school so he won't raise suspicion. He picked one up on WWII and saw a large section on a Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America and his partner Bucky Barnes. Picking a book, he saw two colored pictures of them.

Captain America is a tall and muscular man wearing a uniform that's comprised of a mostly blue tunic, white sleeves, and red gloves and boots. On his tunic, a stylized star is visible, along with red and white stripes around his mid-torso to his waist, along with a brown utility belt with various pouches for his equipment

He's holding a circular shield that has red and white stripes around it ending with a blue circle and a white star in the center.

Bucky is a teenage boy wearing a blue army shirt and red pants. He's wearing a black domino mask, gloves, belt, and boots.

Naruto turned the page and continued reading.

( _Flashback_.)

(A/N: This part is canon so feel free to skip.)

 _Norway, 1943._

 _A group of allied soldiers ducked under HYDRA fire in a graveyard as rain poured down hard. "Howlette! I need recon!" The leader said to a man with muttonchops._

 _"I'm on it, bub!" Logan replied ducking behind a boulder. The minigun jammed before Captain America's shield flew to it and slices it in half._

 _"This is the end of the line ,boys!" The group looked to see Captain America grab his shield standing on a rock. "Our job is to take down HYDRA science space. We already have a man on the inside to get us in! Now, let's go show the Red Skull his days are over!"_

 _Red Skull, Castle._

 _A man whose entire head looks like a red skull looked out the window. He's wearing a black Allgemeine-SS uniform. He's wearing a military decoration similar to the Iron Cross around his neck._

 _"Lieutenant Strucker, report."_

 _He said looking to a bald man in the HYDRA uniform._

 _"Herr Skull. The Allies have found the fortress. Captain America is with them." Strucker said as Red Skull looked out the window._

 _"Send your best regiment out to confront him. He will defeat them, of course. But it will give us time to prepare the specimens. This will be the perfect test."_

 _Captain America, And The Howling Commandos._

 _Captain America and the Commandos fought against HYDRA soldiers as they made their way through the graveyard Captain America and Jack Fury ran towards Red Skull's castle and dealt with a group of soldiers before a grenade was dropped down._

 _BOOM!_

 _Captain America brought his shield up and blocked most of the explosion as it sent both men to the ground. Captain America got up and flipped a HYDRA soldier over his shoulder, off of the bridge. THe drawbridge dropped down and Captain America saw Bucky dropped down on it._

 _"Well, you're late." He said as the Commandos caught up to them. Bucky explained he couldn't get into the lower levels of the castle without raising an alarm before Captain America ran in. Once blowing the door inside, the duo were greeted by a cyclops wielding a hammer for a left hand._

 _The cyclops attacked, bringing his hammer down having the do jump out-of-the-way. "Must be one of Zola's experiments!" Captain America said looking up at the cyclops. They fought the cyclops as it swung the hammer around destroying whatever was in its path._

 _As they fought, a yellow light on a collar shined as Captain America's shield hit the cyclops. Captain America lured it outside and had the cyclops attack the draw bridge, breaking it. The cyclops fell down the cliff to the river several miles down below._

 _Later, they went into a laboratory with several bombs and experiments littered throughout the room. Walking to another, they went on a catwalk and looked down. There, they saw other monsters in a tube as a man with wild grey hair in a HYDRA uniform and cape looked at a monitor._

 _As well as Red Skull and Strucker. "I know you're there, Captain." Red Skull said as he looked at a light in the middle of the room. "You're just in time to witness history!" He finished looking up at the duo. Captain America surrendered when soldiers came, so as not to have Bucky get hurt._

 _They walked down to Red Skull and the others. "Still doing Zemo's dirty work, Skull?" Red Skull just chuckled at that._

 _"No, no, I have stopped looking for the relics of this world. Today, I take the power of another one. Ancient Norse mythology of supernaturally powerful beings. But all myths have some basis of truth to them. This cave, was once a gateway to that. The Norse called it, Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge. Picture an army of mythological beasts, unleashed upon the battlefield."_

 _He glanced to a wolf creature beside him and picked a remote._

 _He pressed a button and had the wolf whimper as the light glowed on a collar on its neck. "What have you done?" Captain America asked in horror._

 _"What have I done? I have won this war. Open the portal!"_

 _The portal in the center of the room glowed brightly. The scientist increased the power showing the head of a giant that had blue skin and a helmet that looked liked ice._

 _"Now!" Captain America yelled attacking the soldiers with Bucky having the others shoot at them, and hot the monitors and computers._

 _"No, no!" Red Skill yelled as the duo continued their attack. The lights flickered on and off having the creatures escape their pods._

 _They attacked as well as Pixies went through the portal. The duo attacked having the creatures go into the portal before shutting the power off just as the giant started to come through. The lab exploded having the duo chase after Red Skull. Captain America put his shield on his back with straps as they made it to the roof._

 _There, they saw Red Skull climbing on a tower's ladder. "Stay here!" Captain America ordered running to chase after Red Skull. "Secure the fortress!" Bucky glared at that as Red Skull got into a rocket and flew off. Captain America climbed along as Red Skull flew high in the air._

 _"I've got your back, Cap!" Captain America looked back to see Bucky holding on behind him._

 _"Bucky?! I told you to-!" He was interrupted by Bucky who climbed higher._

 _"Yeah, I know. But we're partners, right?!" Captain America smiled at that._

 _"Let's finish this!" The jet flew over the Arctic as the duo made their way to the cockpit._

 _Captain America used his shield to break the glass and grab Red Skull. "It's over, Red Skull!" Red Skull just laughed at him._

 _"Finally, we agree!" He hit a yellow button having a timer come up counting down from one minute. Red Skull ejected laughing as he did so as Captain America looked inside the cockpit._

 _"Not enough time! Bucky, jump for it!" He yelled as Bucky was caught on some loose rung of the ladder._

 _"I can't!" Captain America dropped down and helped Bucky. Only for Bucky to kick him off to save him as the rocket flew up and exploded._

 _BOOM!_

 _"NO! NO! BUCKY!" Captain America yelled as the blast sent him to the freezing waters below._

( _Flashback Ends_.)

 _Liberty Island._

Naruto found himself on Liberty Island looking at a statue of Captain America and Bucky in front of the Statue of Liberty. He then thinks back on the illustration of Steve saluting in the book he read, looks at his right hand and brings it up to the side of his head in a salute to the brave duo.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **OK as you can see I've cleaned up the chapters. Sorry about how they were. I've been trying to break that for a while as doing a story on here in '13, was the first time I wrote on the PC outside a report for class.**

 **And at that time, the words were larger (14 size) on my pad and line spacing was larger as well so 99% all dialogue was in its own paragraph to me.**

 **I'll work on previous stories when I can but will be slow as I lost most of the chapters for each due to PC stopping on my back in Sept.**

 **If you read this at the top disregard it. I only add the top A/N here when ever it's important and I know some don't read the top as I'm guilty of from time to time.**

 **I forgot to put up (At first.) that this chapter and the previous takes place at five years before Breakout, IDK episode 3-7 was a compilation of the Micro-Episodes that was online before the series premier and they take place before Breakout. I thought they just focused on each member so we would get to know them.**

 **I just used the Ant-man and Wasp episodes as they focused on them and we have Naruto living with them. It wasn't until I did the episode that I found out about it being the Micro-Episodes and that they took place before breakout.**

 **And the four women I had up under Naruto is the harem, not choices! We just decided on a max of 4 to change it up from the 6-8 we had in previous stories.**

 **Not sure of when the next update will be as we're busy A.T.M. BUT it will be a mass update as I need to update my O.P. stories and this time I WILL WAIT until they are finished before uploading the Ch.'s.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	3. Chapter III: Breakout

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **OK, I hope you like this mass update of all of my stories, next to be updated will be Naruto on Board for the 4 year Anniversary.**

 **ALSO! Regarding Naruto having Alex Jensen's arm. I was asking if you'd like me using the nonlethal attacks, not choosing between that and the lethal ones So I will use nonlethal moves. If you know of any as it's been awhile since I played Mankind Divided let me know.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter III: Breakout.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Captain America used his shield to break the glass and grab Red Skull. "It's over, Red Skull!" Red Skull just laughed at him._

 _"Finally, we agree!" He hit a yellow button having a timer come up counting down from one minute. Red Skull ejected laughing as he did so as Captain America looked inside the cockpit._

 _"Not enough time! Bucky, jump for it!" He yelled as Bucky was caught on some loose rung of the ladder._

 _"I can't!" Captain America dropped down and helped Bucky. Only for Bucky to kick him off to save him as the rocket flew up and exploded._

 _BOOM!_

 _"NO! NO! BUCKY!" Captain America yelled as the blast sent him to the freezing waters below._

 _(Flashback Ends.)_

 _Liberty Island._

 _Naruto found himself on Liberty Island looking at a statue of Captain America and Bucky in front of the Statue of Liberty. He then thinks back on the illustration of Steve saluting in the book he read, looks at his right hand and brings it up to the side of his head in a salute to the brave duo._

 **Now.**

 _Five Years Later, Empire State University Afternoon._

Naruto yawned as he walked out of his last class. He's grown several inches over the last five years and is now wearing an orange t-shirt and a red zip-up hoodie, black cargo pants, and a pair of blue and white running shoes.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see a woman run up to him.

She is a Caucasian slender red-headed woman with green eyes and red lipstick, she is several inches shorter than him. She's wearing a black leather jacket over a pink hoodie and a white t-shirt keeping them tucked into her medium blue colored jeans with a large brown belt.

"Hey there, M.J." ( **1**.) Naruto greeted before a boy ran to them.

He is a Caucasian male and is wearing a green long sleeved button-down shirt unbuttoned over a black tie shirt. He's also wearing blue jeans with light blue shoes.

"Hey Pete, running late to get back to May?" Naruto asked resting his hands behind his head.

"No, class ran late and J.J. will be wanting pictures of Spider-Man. Again." Peter replied as they walked out o the University. Naruto stopped as his cell went off.

' _Always we will fight as one_ '

' _Til the battle's won_ '

"Really? You got some campy theme song as a ringtone?" Mary Jane asked as Naruto pulled a smart phone out of his pocket and slid the green answer bar over to the right.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Janet? Whoa, slow down, did Hank burn dinner again while watching ants go by the window?"

"..."

"OK, I'll be there with take out." Naruto hung up the phone before looking to the others. "Sorry, gotta help Janet out." He took off down the street before turning down an alley and changed into his costume.

 _Asgard._

A group of people stood in room in front of an elderly man on a throne. One walked up to the steps.

He is a very tall Asgardian. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He has very large arm muscles and long legs. He's wearing a silver helmet, a red cape, black armor with silver circles, red wristbands, a large golden belt, blue tights, and tall golden shoes. On the side of his waist is a large hammer.

"The Odinsleep is near, Thor. Once a year I must slumber to regain my strength, so that Asgard can continue to live. There is much for you to prepare for." Thor looked to his father before speaking.

"Balder and Sif will watch over Asgard while you sleep. I must attend to Midgard."

"You need to be here! Asgard is your responsibility, not Midgard!" Odin yelled having Thor shake his head.

"No, the mortals need me, Father. I return to Midgard again and again because their world is spawning dangers they're not prepared to face. Evil that will consume them. Unless I am there to stop them."

"Balder tells me the mortals are more capable than you give them credit for. You saw the valor of the human, Jane Foster."

Thor narrowed his eyes at that. "And of course you were watching me! I will always be here to protect Asgard, but I will not play this game. Loki is not wrong father. You toy with us all! Telling us whatever you need to keep us under your heel. You could have stopped Loki's attack before it happened!"

"ENOUGH!"

Odin yelled standing up, holding a golden club. "You dare defy me!?"

Thor stood his ground and continued. "Should Asgard be threatened, I will be here. But until then, I choose Earth." Thor took his leave as did all but one bearded man in fur-covered armour.

Odin sighed as he sat down "Heimdall, tell me... How's the boy?"

Heimdall looked to Odin before answering. "He has grown strong, my lord." Odin looks down in contemplation for several moments before Heimdall looks to Odin. "It is not my place to question your decision, lord Odin, but was it was truly necessary to block their memories of each other?"

"He is a mortal, she is of Asgard. The friendship they began, whatever could have blossomed from it, such things could not last between those of such far-off realms. It is better that they forget, and not be forced apart."

Outside, Thor stood on a rainbow bridge before looking back. "Father. You do not understand, I... No, I am needed on Earth." He put Mjolnir's strap around his wrist before twirling the hammer and threw it away, flying along with it.

Missing a woman walk out of the shadows on the gate. She is an Caucasian female with a voluptuous yet slightly toned body, long blonde hair which reaches down to her waist, green eyes, broad shoulders and pink lipstick.

She's wearing a green Asgardian skin-tight suit, which leaves her shoulders bare, and shows off her cleavage, and a matching mini skirt. She's wearing tight green arm sleeves that went almost up to her shoulders, and black tights with green circles on the sides and a green tiara.

She looked to Thor before holding her head from a surging headache. "Damn it, they've been getting stronger as of late." Her hands glowed green before putting them on her temples. Sighing as her headache went away, she walked back and disappeared in a portal.

 _Isle Of Silence._

(A/N: This up to the breakout will be fully canon. Feel free to skip.)

Amora appeared beside a man in a black and white place of silence. She created a bubble that expanded to color her, the man and another.

The man beside her is a bald, tall, muscular man holding a double-edged battle axe and is wearing red Asgardian armour.

The other man is skinny with long black hair, wearing a green suit with gold accents and a helmet with horns.

"Did you miss the sound of your own voice?" Enchantress asked the man who stood from his sitting position.

"How droll, tell me." Loki said as Enchantress spoke.

"All transpired as you planned. Neither Thor, nor Odin are aware of what's happening."

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. Big House._

Inside the Big House, Whirlwind was trying to break free from the force field keeping him in his cell. "Stop that." He heard from the cell next to his.

"Why aren't any of you trying to break out?!" Whirlwind asked as he heard the man writing on the wall.

Over in the cell, the man was writing formulas on the wall before stopping. He's wearing a bodysuit with gears on the back of his bald head.

"I choose not to." He said before walking to the other side and put a wig on.

"Who are you?" Whirlwind asked making the man smirk. "

Just a thinker. Though, some call me mad. You see, I have done the math. This is one of four main supervillain prisons. Each holding some of the most powerful criminals on the planet. Catastrophes are inevitable. All systems break down, we will be free... And soon."

 _A Week Later, Slovakia._

Iron Man was looking around the mountain range before zooming in on an area that's shielded off. There, he saw a group of men in yellow hazmat suits talking to a woman with metal on her cheeks.

She has black hair and pink eyes without pupils. She's wearing a black outfit with steel plates on her with a V symbol on the left chest.

They're trading guns, and as he flew down heard that just one of those weapons could take out an army. "Good thing I didn't bring an army with me!" Iron Man landed before standing up. "Wow, quite the sale you've got here. Lot of neat stuff. Unfortunately, some of it has my name on it!"

He looked to the group before they attacked. Iron Man put a shield around him before speaking. "You know, calling yourselves the **A** dvanced **I** dea **M** echanics, that was a really bad idea." He said before letting out a sonic blast from his chest. Knocking out the men as the woman was unfazed.

"Give your master a message for me. Buyer beware. You steal my tech, you answer to me, including him." The woman stared at Iron Man for a moment before leaving with two large robots. His faceplate opened up before he spoke. "J.A.R.V.I.S., call the Vault let them know they've got more guests."

" _Very well, sir. Also, Miss Potts called. She wants to know if you're still playing hero, or if you plan to come back and do some real work at the office._ "

 _Nevada; The Cube._

A man walked down the hall of the prison for radiation villains.

He has brown hair and is wearing a sweater vest over a button shirt with brown slacks. He went to the end of the hall before speaking. "How are we today Bruce?"

Bruce has a rather weak build. He has a scruffy beard, brown messy hair, and brown eyes. He's wearing ripped dark blue jeans and no shirt.

"No episodes in the last... 36 hours, I see." Leonard said as Bruce looked to him.

"This is a disaster waiting to happen, Leonard."

Leonard sighed before looking at x-rays. "I've told you time and time again, Bruce. We'll find a cure for the Hulk." Bruce shook his head at that.

"No, S.H.I.E.L.D. and Ross aren't looking to cure us, they want to control us. The Cube is a gamma bomb waiting to go off."

 _New York City, Thor._

Thor stood on the roof of a building looking out at the City. Suddenly, a portal came up behind him and a man came out. "Hail, Thor Odinson."

He's wearing blue and silver armour and cape with a headdress.

"Hail, Balder the Brave. What brings Asgard's Shining Knight to Midgard?" Thor asked as he walked over and held him by the shoulder.

"Your father has entered the Odinsleep and asked me to bring you back home, and defend Asgard while he regains his strength."

"Nay." Thor declined as he went back to the railing.

"Thor, you are like a brother to me. We have fought wars together. But I do not understand your connection to this place." Balder side as sirens blared.

"Here, I can make a difference. In Asgard, the endless cycle of fighting it is meaningless. On Earth, everything matters. I am needed here, Balder." He finished before hearing an Ambulance just below him. He flew down and landed on a car that was about to strike a female tending to a wounded man.

She is a Caucasian human female with a slender body with short brown hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a blue paramedic uniform.

She looked to Thor who dropped down by her. Both ignoring a woman trying to get out of a car before the airbag went off, knocking her out. "Are you alright, Jane Foster?" She nodded before speaking.

"Yes, thank you for sav... Hey, have you been following me?" Thor avoided her gaze as he played with Mjolnir.

"I-uh.. Perhaps. You intrigue me. Mortal lives are so fragile, but you do not seem to accept that." She just stared at him.

"Would you?" He smiled at her before answering.

"Nay."

 _The Vault._

Iron Man brought the A.I.M. men to a tall building on a heliport. " _Iron Man, this is Jimmy Woo with Vault security. You're clear for landing._ " Iron man landed on the port as S.H.I.E.L.D. took them inside. "Thanks. A.I.M. has been a thorn in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s side for a long time."

Iron Man looked to the A.I.M. before speaking. "Yeah, well, helping S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't on my to do list. These guys are dangerous. They had my tech, I took them down. End of story." Jimmy shrugged before looking at him.

"Right. Well, since you're here. I wanted to talk about our security to you. We had an incident last week."

Iron Man raised his hand at that. "Did Fury put you up to this?" Jimmy shook his head at that.

"No. This isn't about weapons, but containment. It's about keeping people safe." Iron Man activated his thrusters before speaking.

"Okay, schedule an appointment with Pepper. Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait a day." He took off at that as Jimmy stared at him.

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier, The Big House._

Hank was talking to Mad Thinker as Ultron bots walked the halls. "I wanted to ask you a question, Mr..." He trailed off before the inmate spoke.

"Mad Thinker, if you please." Hank shrugged at that.

"Okay... S.H.I.E.L.D. monitored your conversation with Whirlwind. You said something was going to happen? We'd like to know what."

"Can you not feel it, Doctor? The better question is not what, but when?"

Up above, Maria and Wasp walked the halls. "Director Fury is very serious, Wasp." Wasp sighed at that.

"Hank-uh, Ant Man is against it, Shinobi doesn't care either way." Maria looked to her before speaking.

"And you?" She asked getting Wasp to sigh.

"I want to help. I want to do more."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. can let you do more." Maria said as another woman walked towards them.

She's wearing a skin-tight black jumpsuit, wrist blasters, and gold pouches on her waist acting like a belt. She has long red hair and green eyes. She has a curvaceous figure and is well endowed.

She walked in between them, having the duo stop. "Who's she?" Maria glanced to the woman before answering.

"That's classified." Wasp sighed at that.

"On second thought, S.H.I.E.L.D. might be too serious for me." She said before the lights flickered for a moment. "Like that."

Suddenly, the Carrier shook before the Big House expanded and went through it, causing the Carrier fly towards the river. Fury gave out orders before one man came to him.

"Sir! Automated reports are coming online! The Cube, and the Vault's systems have gone offline! No one is answering down in the Big House, something is seriously wrong!"

Down below, villains attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents before Mara ran through a hall shooting her way down as Wasp grew back to normal and picked a phone up. "Naruto, we're in serious trouble!" A moment later, Shinobi without his mask appeared beside her, crouching.

As he stood, his mask appeared to hide his identity.

 _Iron Man._

"Pepper! Guess who I pissed off this morning? Here's a hint: His name rhymes with Boom." Iron Man sid as a picture of Pepper came up on his holo screen.

" _Tony, something's happened to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier! Some sort of explosion! It's looking really bad!_ "

Iron Man narrowed his eyes before J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke.

" _Sir, there appears to be a problem at the vault. They've stopped transmitting data._ " Iron Man looked at Pepper's picture before speaking. "Alright Pepper, keep monitoring the Heli-Carrier situation, I've gotta check on something here."

 _Cafe; Thor And Jane._

Jane was talking to Thor outside a café, who explained his father slept for a week to replenish his strength. "Wow, must be some sleep." Thor nodded at that.

"It is indeed. But, during this time, Asgard is vulnerable to attack." Jane raised her hands and rests her head on them before speaking.

"So... Why aren't you there?" Thor sighed as he looked at his drink.

"That, seems to be a popular question today. It is... complicated." Jane just raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really? Because it sounds like you're just mad at your dad. There's nothing less complicated than that."

"The mortals. You. I am needed here." Jane shook her head at that.

"We've gotten along fine without you before. We've got police officers, fire fighters, paramedics and we've got a few superheroes of our own. Take the week off, help the family. Earth will still be here when you get back."

 _BOOM!_

Something exploded in the distance getting their attention. "What was it you were saying about the Earth still being here?" Thor asked standing up.

"Touche." Jane said as Thor flew over to the explosion.

 _Nevada, The Cube._

The Cube exploded in gamma radiation having Leonard cough as his hair and eyes started to turn green. He groaned as he walked to Bruce's cell and saw him pinned under rubble. "Leonard? Listen to me. You've been exposed to gamma radiation. We need to get you to a hospital."

"You were right, the prisoners are all free." Leonard said standing as he started becoming more muscular.

"You have to help me, Leonard. Because right now, The Hulk is the only hope we have." Leonard started to lift the rubble up and gained a muscular frame before being zapped and getting a scar over his left eye.

"Zzzax." Zzzax is a humanoid creature made from pure electricity.

Bruce glared as he started to turn green and lose his stubble.

He started to grow into a large green man with large muscles. His eyes and hair turned into dark green as well.

 _The Vault._

Iron Man landed and saw several people in a large room.

The only female is wearing a black bodysuit with her sides bare. She has red hair pulled in a ponytail and a prominent cleavage.

The next is a man with a muscular frame. He's wearing a V-shaped purple mask, a purple vest with a scaled armour-like appearance, a purple band around his sleeveless right bicep, darker purple fingerless gloves, dark purple pants and purple boots. He carries a purple quiver around his back and a folded bow.

The next man is wearing an Eskimo-style blue and white parka over a cryogenic suit armed with cryogenic 's wearing an ice pack on his back with two pipes leading down to his gloves.

The last man is in a special containment suit. It's mostly black with glowing yellow lines stretched all over it, some of which are in the shape of lightning bolts. The suit covers his entire body.

"Whiplash, Arrow Guy. Say goodnight." Iron Man sid before opening fire on them. He was hit with a block of ice as Whiplash, Living Laser, and Blizzard surrounded him. Iron Man got up and looked to them. Living Laser shota laser at him having a plate from his shoulder drop.

"Iron Man." Iron Man was suddenly grabbed by another man. He's in a large robotic body. "Long has Crimson Dynamo waited for this!" As the heroes started to attack, Hawkeye shot arrows down and they exploded, saving Iron Man who flew up and initiated the destructor for the Vault.

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier._

Naruto attacked several villains before chasing after Wasp who's flying to help Hank. Once finding him, he saw Ant-Man shrink as two people collided into each other. Wasp flew to catch up to him as Naruto jumped over the two downed men and followed after the insect-themed heroes.

Up above, Maria gave Fury the status of the Carrier. "Containment at 0%!" Fury looked to her as they hit the water.

"Forget that. I'm worried about the Raft!" She looked to see a boat out just in front of them.

"The fourth prison."

Down below the boat, a large prison housing the world's most dangerous villains went offline. Prisoners walked out of their cells and looked to each other. Underneath the building, another man was restrained in an energy room.

He's wearing a blue and white suit with two white belts around his stomach. He has long black hair and a beard with grey streaks.

His restraints turned off and his hair started floating as his restraints morphed into and boots, as well as shoulder pads.

He opened his eyes and they glowed for a second.

Up above, Fury was directing his men while holding a rifle before the boat was lifted. "RUN!" He yelled before being pulled in the air to a floating Graviton. "Graviton." Fury said before grunting as Graviton moved his hands, increasing the gravity around his body.

Suddenly, Graviton was hit with Mjolnir sending him flying as Wasp did her best to help Fury to the docks.

 _Iron Man._

Iron Man was flying over a farm and suddenly crashed into a cornfield. "Ugnh. Great, never get a taxi out here. J.A.R.V.I.S., any new news from the Helicarrier?" He asked J.A.R.V.I.S.

" _Still sinking, sir._ " He sighed at that before speaking.

"Thanks, open remote-access the Chicago Armoury."

" _Activating Mach VII Armour._ "

 _New York City._

"Anything you'd like to tell us, Fury?" Ant-Man asked Fury who looked at the Boat that fell back in the water.

"Not really." Shinobi leaned against a crate before speaking.

"I'm guessing that's Franklin Hall A.K.A Graviton. In a plan to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum, he ended up causing an accident that gave himself near-limitless gravitational powers."

"Due to him being dangerous, Hall ended up imprisoned at The Raft by Nick Fury in an unconscious state for 10 years." Fury looked to him as did the others. "What? Super awesome ninja here! I worked my magic on Maria. After some time with my charming self I had her spilling more than just the beans."

Wasp deadpanned at him as he closed his eyes in what she thought was a smile. "Naruto..." Naruto sighed at that before speaking.

"Okay, okay, my robotic arm can hack into computers."

"This is Director Nick Fury. I'm calling in an Omega level threat! All S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, every Hulkbuster Unit, the U.S. Armed Forces. They are now under my direct control." Fury said into his com link.

"Wow, Nick Fury is actually worried." Wasp said to Ant-Man and Naruto.

Suddenly, lightning cracked around where Thor and Graviton were fighting. Thor attacked Graviton who just used gravity to create a shield for each strike. He threw out his hand and sent Thor flying back.

"Enough! This. Ends. NOW!" Thor yelled before he threw Mjolnir at Graviton.

 _Nevada, The Cube._

The Hulk escaped the Cube with Samson after taking care of several villains and landed in a small diner. He walked inside and dropped Samson on the counter. "Chicken soup, take care of him." Hulk said in a deep voice. He looked to see a news report on Thor fighting Graviton.

"You could help." Hulk turned to see Bruce sitting at a booth.

"What do you want?" Hulk asked his other self as Bruce stared up at him. The waitress looked over and saw that Hulk was just talking to himself. "

You could make a difference. You can save Thor. Just like you saved Samson."

"Funny, I don't remember Thor coming to save me." Bruce put his arms on the table.

"Shinobi's there, he helps you. He knows you can be more than a... Monster. That you can be the hero. If you help them, it'll help us. If you stand by other heroes, if you save lives. People will begin to see that the Hulk isn't just a monster."

"That you can be a source of good." Hulk just raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"If I do this, you do something for me." Bruce mirrored his action before speaking. "What?" He asked as Hulk narrowed his eyes.

"I stay. We stay as the Hulk, not Banner."

 _New York City._

"We can't just sit here!" Wasp said looking at the fight. "We've gotta do something!" Naruto nodded at that.

"Yep, but they're over the waters, I can't stay in the air for more than a second. I'll need to wait for them to come to land." Wasps moved to the water as Ant-Man reached for her.

"No, Hank! Millions of lives are at stake!" She flew off as she shrank before Naruto spoke.

"I know you're a pacifist, Hank. But she's right, the lives of the City outweigh the life of a man bent on revenge."

Up with the fight, Graviton increased the gravity on Thor, sending him plummeting into the waters and to the ocean floor. Wasp flew over and shot her beams at Graviton before he swatted her away. Suddenly, Iron Man flew over and tackled Graviton before firing his blasts at him, sending Graviton flying away.

Wasp flew to Iron Man who looked to her. "Hey, Janet, I knew we traveled in the same social circles. Who's that?" He said as she looked around.

"Some crazy physicist, something to do with Nick Fury... Oh no, Thor! Thor's at the ocean floor! We need to help him!"

Back with Naruto, he was looking at the fight before suddenly being picked up. "Wha-Hey!" He looked to see Ant-Man growing very tall and picked him up by the back of his costume. He flailed his arms before being put on Ant-Man's shoulder just as Iron Man was sent up to the sky.

Ant-Man walked over in a few steps and clasped his hands together just as Naruto jumped in the air and came back down with a large Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere). "Odama Rasengan (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere)!" Ant-Man pulled his hands away as Naruto hit Graviton to the water.

Graviton flew up and sent Naruto to the water and Ant-Man flying. Naruto saw Thor's cape before swimming over and tried to help him up. They slowly made their way to Mjolnir before Thor raises his hand to his hammer.

Up above, Ant-Man flew into the docks as Graviton flew over, brought Fury to him and crushed him. Only for Fury to explode, revealing himself a robot. Graviton growled before flying to the city. Naruto jumped out of the water and landed on the docks just in time to see a large chunk of the city lifted up into the air.

"Holy shit!" He said as Thor flew over and hit Graviton with a lightning infused Mjolnir. Graviton was sent into the bottom of the city having it fall. Thor flew underneath to the middle and tried to keep it from plummeting and gently form back before he flew out of the water.

Naruto jumped over the buildings and made his way towards Graviton as Wasp flew beside him. Naruto jumped from a high building to a lower one and flipped as he landed before jumping over a vent. He jumped again before unsealing a grappling hook, and threw it at the next building that was far away.

He swung to the side and ran along side it as he pulled the grappling hook back to him and saw Thor fighting against Graviton right before being hit by a blast from Iron Man. Naruto landed by the crater with the others before speaking. "I think you should listen to Thor. Stay down!"

Naruto went through handsigns before slamming them down. Earth restraints came up and held Graviton down as Ant-Man stepped by them. "You need help, Hall!" He said as Wasp flew around Graviton. Graviton frowned before throwing his arms out and had each hero fly to a building, breaking his restraints.

"I'm stronger than all of you! I'm the strongest one there is!" Graviton yelled flying up. And heard something land behind him.

"You sure about that?"

Turning around, Graviton saw the Hulk smirking at him before being tackled over to the shipping yard. The heroes groaned before they followed after.

They saw the Hulk throwing Graviton around before Ant-Man spoke up. "Is that the Hulk?" Naruto landed on his shoulder before looking to him.

"For someone who preaches giving people second chances and rehabilitation, you sound surprise that someone everyone thinks is a monster wants to help. You've gotta have faith sometimes, too."

Graviton used his powers to have Hulk slam down and sink into the ground as the heroes ran to them. Only to have the same thing happen to them. "Look at you fools. I posses the power of the Universe itself! I am power!" He flew up and created a tornado around him.

The heroes tried to get up, only to fall back down before the Hulk slowly got up. Ant-Man shrunk down to his ant size and commanded flying red ants up to Graviton who bit his neck. He yelled out before flinging the ants off just as the Hulk tackled him again. The heroes got up and attacked Graviton at the same time.

Naruto using wind jutsus before the Hulk fell down, hitting containers away before Wasp started cutting them up for him. "You're... helping me?" He asked having her nod.

"Yeah, now hit him!" Hulk smirked before diving down towards Graviton. They slammed into the ground before Graviton threw the Earth up sending the Hulk away.

Wasp hits him with her blasts before Iron Man shot a large beam out of his chest at Graviton who threw the earth at him. And had a large ship hit him as a result.

 _BOOM!_

The ship exploded leaving Graviton dazed just as Thor shot a large bolt of down onto him. "FOR MIDGARD!"

 _CRACK!_

The attack left a large crater and a singed Graviton in the middle. Wasp shot him in the chest, having Graviton fall unconscious.

 _Click!_

Looking up, the heroes saw S.H.I.E.L.D. aiming multiple weapons at them. "Step away from the Hulk." A man said as Shinobi and Iron Man stood in front of the Hulk.

"No, you want him, you go through us. The Hulk saved us all. He's a hero, like us." Naruto said, having the others walk in front of the Hulk as well.

Fury walk up to them, arms behind his back. "Stand down, men. We've got bigger problems than the Hulk. 75 escapees to be exact." Fury said as a man ran to him. "We can find out who did this, together. Come work for me. As S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, you can make a real difference."

"No deal, Fury. This is your fault isn't it? S.H.I.E.L.D. created Graviton. Whatever you did, changed him. You kept it under wraps, and then this happened." Ant-Man said before Iron Man spoke up.

"Fury's right." The others looked to him in shock.

"What!? You of all people are going to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.!?" Wasp asked as she hovered.

"No. He's right about us making a difference, together. One on one we can each take down a villain or two, but 75? None of us can do that alone. Together, we have a chance. What we did here, can change things. The world needs us. But as a Team, not on our own. Together we can avenge the wrongs caused by all these villains."

"You mean, like 'Avengers'?" Wasp asked having Naruto snort.

"Like that'll catch on."

A man walked up to Fury holding a tablet. "Sir! Security video shows Graviton woke up after the Raft went offline. He couldn't be the one who did this. And there's something else you've gotta see. You're not gonna believe this."

 _The Vault_

Inside the Vault, Fury and Maria walked towards a cell, and blinked at the other end. "A full-scale breakout. Every containment cell rendered offline. Every inmate escapes this prison. And you're the only one still remaining. Why?" Fury asked the prisoner who, revealed to be Diamondback, kept lying on her bed. Wearing her costume without the mask.

"Maybe I've got a hidden agenda against the world that so wronged me. Or maybe I've more likely gotten tired of the constant in-and-out of jail routine?" Fury looked to her before speaking.

"Then how would you like a job?"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **1\. When we thought up this idea in '14, we had Naruto in High School or Collage depended on who we would pair him up with so we can use previous Spider-Man episodes on here. Mainly Spectacular Spider-Man, and the then new Ultimate Spider-Man show as 1: They both had Peter in High School**

 **And 2: USM was still going on as well.**

 **So look out for any Spider-Man episodes on here to make a chapter longer/need to skip one mainly.**

 **OK as you can see I've cleaned up the chapters. Sorry about how they were. I've been trying to break that for a while as doing a story on here in '13, was the first time I wrote on the PC outside a report for class.**

 **And at that time, the words were larger (14 size) on my pad and line spacing was larger as well so 99% all dialogue was in its own paragraph to me.**

 **I'll work on previous stories when I can but will be slow as I lost most of the chapters for each due to PC stopping on my back in Sept.**

 **I've also got some recommended reading for you to read. I don't usually do this. (As the stories I read/fav are very popular. One story I do/did, Shinobi Of The High Seas, is over 8k reviews.) So I don't need to say anything about them.**

 **It's called Total Drama Rebel by Phoenixlord42. It's an O.C centered story and his first story. I'm also giving this shout out as some media I think isn't popular outside of a crossover. Like Naruto X-Over with the series Total Drama.**

 **I know TD has 13k but I was talking about those that have maybe 100 stories to it but over 1k X-Overs.  
So I like to help the regular media get more attention if I can.  
**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	4. Chapter IV: Some Assembly Required

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: OK I'll be putting up a new poll with the top 20 from the previous as the top 3 were tied for awhile. It'll come up when I do a second Ch. for the J.L. story-EMH outside of Hero Rising as I want to do two chapters for the other stories before focusing on that story to finish it out.**

 **ALSO, I know Naruto on Board was supposed to go up first but my Beta's out of town at the moment so I decided on doing the others stories.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Some Assembly Required.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"Fury's right." The others looked to him in shock._

 _"What!? You of all people are going to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.!?" Wasp asked as she hovered._

 _"No. He's right about us making a difference, together. One on one we can each take down a villain or two, but 75? None of us can do that alone. Together, we have a chance. What we did here, can change things. The world needs us. But as a Team, not on our own. Together we can avenge the wrongs caused by all these villains."_

 _"You mean, like 'Avengers'?" Wasp asked having Naruto snort._

 _"Like that'll catch on."_

 _A man walked up to Fury holding a tablet. "Sir! Security video shows Graviton woke up after the Raft went offline. He couldn't be the one who did this. And there's something else you've gotta see. You're not gonna believe this."_

 _The Vault_

 _Inside the Vault, Fury and Maria walked towards a cell, and blinked at the other end. "A full-scale breakout. Every containment cell rendered offline. Every inmate escapes this prison. And you're the only one still remaining. Why?" Fury asked the prisoner who, revealed to be Diamondback, kept lying on her bed. Wearing her costume without the mask._

 _"Maybe I've got a hidden agenda against the world that so wronged me. Or maybe I've more likely gotten tired of the constant in-and-out of jail routine?" Fury looked to her before speaking._

 _"Then how would you like a job?"_

 **Now.**

 _New York City, A Few Days Later._

Shinobi looked through a pair of binoculars and zoomed in to see someone jump out of a bank window.

He has human-like appearance with distinctive Mandrill ape features with brown fur and yellow eyes. He's wearing a blue shirt with long sleeves, yellow belt around his waist, black spandex, black boots and a red cape.

"Mandrill."

Naruto put the binoculars in his belt and dived off the building. Going halfway down, he flipped to land on a scaffold for cleaning the windows. The end in front of him suddenly dropped, having him fall down two stories onto another.

The back dropped having Naruto fall backwards onto another one a story down.

He slid from that one onto the building in front of him before running to jump to the next one below him. He grabbed a wire clothesline, flipped from it, and landed on the roof.

Running to the edge, Naruto jumped off into a backflip and landed on the next building before jumping off it and landed on the ground with the others.

"I surrender! I surrender!" Mandrill yelled out as he back from Naruto into the Hulk.

"Well, that was easy." Wasp said flying up.

"Verily. He brings shame to all monkeys with his cowardness. What say you, Shinobi?" Thor asked resting Mjolnir on his shoulder.

"I say one down, seventy-three to go." Naruto replied as Iron Man turned to him.

"Seventy-Three?"

"Fury said he got one person right after the breakout."

 _Night, Harbour._

A cloaked man walked on a storage ship before being spotted.

"Look at what we got here."

The man turned to a group of men holding crowbars, pipes, and chains. They dashed to the hooded man who jumped up, took off the colak and blinded several men with it before quickly taking them out along with the others who didn't get caught.

The man ran into a light and showed him wearing a skin-tight, full-body black cat ninja suit.

He disappeared in the shadows as he ran into the city.

 _The Next Morning; New York, Stark Mansion._

Pepper looked at her watch before sighing. "Well, thank you for actually being on time." She said to her left as Shinobi and an annoyed Hulk with his arms cross stood at the gates to a mansion.

"Unlike the others."

"No problem, Pepper." Naruto said as Hulk gave an annoyed grunt.

Naruto watched the people walk by them as a woman's dog sniffed Hulk for a second before leaving with its owner.

"Hark, Ms. Potts!"

The trio looked to see Thor float down. "And Hulk, Shinobi. It is good to see you again. Are you ready for the upcoming battles?" He asked the two as he walked up and placed a hand on Hulk's shoulder.

Hulk simply took Thor's hand off him. "You ready to get a watch?"

"We're here! Sorry we're late!" Wasp said flying in her small form in between the two. "I had to tear Hank away from his lab."

Suddenly, Ant Man grew from his small size surprising Thor. "Friend Pym! I did not see you there! I expected you to be... Giant."

"Really? Why?"

"Thy giant self seems more... useful."

"Well, actually-!"

"Where's Stark!?" Hulk yelled out interrupting Thor and Ant Man.

"Sorry! Sorry, everyone!" Iron Man said dropping down. "I got caught up in a meeting."

He took off his helmet and looked to Pepper. "Actually, I missed that meeting, too."

She narrowed her eyes at him as Tony continued. "Thanks for coming, and welcome to... Avengers Mansion." Naruto glanced to the three-storied mansion as Tony continued.

"This was my-!"

 _Clang!_

Only to stop as Hulk pushed the gate open, and into the yard. "(Sigh) You know, that was really rude."

They walked inside where Thor looked at a camera pad by the door. A light scanned his eye before J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke.

" _Greetings Thor Odinson. May I offer you a drink?_ "

"What manner of palace is this?" Thor asked looking back to the others.

"This was the museum for the Maria Stark Foundation. My mother's home. I've had it upgraded since the breakout. I thought this could be our Headquarters." Tony replied as the others looked around the main entrance.

"Swanky." Wasp said flying up.

"The mansion is run by J.A.R.V.I.S., my Artificial Intelligence. Anything you need, J.A.R.V.I.S. will provide. Say hi, J.A.R.V.I.S."

" _Indeed._ "

Tony took them to the kitchen where the Hulk went to the refrigerator and started eating.

"We got a full kitchen, chef on call."

Tony them took them upstairs where they each went into a bedroom.

"There are twelve bedrooms, maid service, laundry, room service."

They walked into a living room where Tony continued his tour.

"A theater/lounge." Wasp grew to her original size and hit a remote. A picture over the fireplace moved up into a frame showing a cartoon short.

"Satellite T.V. and movies, every form of video entertainment on the planet."

"Are you serious, Stark?" Naruto looked over as Ant-Man spoke. "This, is what you've spent a week preparing?"

"Uh, no, I haven't gotten to the good part yet." Pepper walked up and handed them an I.D. card. "You're going to need these."

It has an red 'A' with the bar being an arrow going into three more triangles. It has a red stripe on the top and a black one in the middle with a black square on the top right.

Suddenly, the 'A' turned white with a blue trim as did the triangles and it beeped. Tony came up on the square revealing it's a screen and he spoke.

"These I.D. cards are linked to the Stark Satellite Network." Naruto looked to his as Tony continued. "It'll keep us in audio and video communication anywhere in the world. They also give you full access and control of the mansion."

"Here, let me show you how it works."

Naruto looked to see Pepper give Hulk a card.

"You think I can't figure it out!?"

"I'm sure you can."

Thor narrowed his eyes at that. "'Twould be wise to treat the lady with respect." Thor said walking up to the Hulk.

"Which lady did ya mean, blondie?"

"Ahem!" Tony cleared his throat as the fireplace went up to show another doorway.

"Nifty!" Wasp said shrinking and flew over. They walked in and saw it was an elevator with a glass walls and shaft that took them deep underground to show another three-storied building.

(A/N: For a better picture look as this episode.)

Tony took them through a science lab and to what looked like a football field sized pool.

"A pool?" Wasp asked having Tony shake his head.

"No, that's on the roof. This is the hangar for the two prototype high-speed shuttles."

Suddenly, the pool opened from the middle revealing a jet coming up from underneath.

It's white and red on the front with the red 'A' on it.

"The Quinjets. Complete with weapons, shield, and an airspeed of mach 8." Tony glanced to Naruto, the Hulk, and Ant Man. "For those of us that can't fly. It can go into Space too."

"Screw you, Tony." Naruto said flipping Tony off.

Tony then took them through a training area with different rooms they tried before they went to a large office.

"And this is the assembly hall." He took them to a red round table having a black 'A' on it.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., bring up the most wanted list." A hologram tower went up showing the heads of every villain that escape with Graviton, and Mandrill turning red showing they're captured.

Naruto noticed one was missing before speaking. "Where's Diamondback?"

"Joined S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony relied having the others blink. "Said she was tired of going back to jail so Fury put her on probation to see if she really meant it. Okay, seventy-four Supervillains escaped, Graviton's being held by S.H.I.E.L.D., we caught Mandrill, and Rachel A.K.A Diamondback is working for Fury."

Naruto looked over and noticed the Hulk looking at his reflection. As Naruto turned his attention back to the table, he missed Hulk's eye's glow for a second.

' _They'll turn on you, too._ '

Hulk looked to see Bruce in the window. "This was your idea."

' _Things have changed._ '

Hulk looked to see Wasp wave at him before making faces and turned back.

"Real mature, Janet." Naruto said before looking to the holograms.

"If we do recapture them all, where do we put them? The Big House and Vault are destroyed and we haven't heard anything from the Cube." Ant-Man said as Tony looked to him.

"I'm working with a colleague about that now. Reed Richards is working on a prison that's actually outside this dimension. In a place he calls, 'The Negative Zone'."

"Too much talking. We should just go get these guys" Hulk commented from the other side of the room.

"We need to find them first." Naruto said before Janet yawned.

"We don't even know how the breakout happened in the first place. What's to keep it from happening there?" Ant-Man said as Naruto sighed.

"If we put them in this Negative Zone they wouldn't be able to leave even if the power goes out!" Naruto said leaning on the table with his hands.

"You know... maybe we should call it a day. Then concentrate on beating up the bad guy tomorrow." Wasp said leaning her head on her hands.

"At least one of you knows what they're doing." Hulk said before turning to leave.

Thor gripped the table before walking over to him. "I have had enough of you, creature! Your insults end here!"

"You wanna go, Goldilocks?"

Naruto got in between them. "Enough! Let's take five." The two looked to him before Hulk snorted and left. "Take it easy on him, Thor. This is the first time the Hulk's been with people."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Let's just say, I have something in common with him."

Tony walked up to the trio and cleared his throat. "Since you two are the only ones staying at the mansion full time, I'd appreciate it it if you didn't level the place."

Later, that night, the Hulk laid down on his slightly smaller bed before hearing Bruce. Sitting up, he looked to the mirror to see Bruce mirror his actions.

' _This is exactly where they want you, Hulk. This is your new prison. Get used to it!_ '

Hulk's eyes glowed green, drowning out pleas from Bruce that he was locked up inside his mind. As Hulk left, the 'Bruce' disappeared and was replaced by a smirking Enchantress.

 _Hank's Laboratory; Wasp, Hank, And Naruto._

Naruto leaned against the door frame as Hank, with his cowl down, worked on a new Ultron head.

"You never listen to me. I can't believe you don't think this is cool!" Waspo said as she flew in his way.

"He would if it had six legs and could carry fifty times its own weight." Naruto picked up as they argued over Hank being uninterested with the Avengers.

"Huh? Oh! I do think this is cool. The modifications I made to the A.I. are very exciting." Hank said looking at the Ultron head.

"(Sigh) No! I'm talking about the Avengers. We're superheroes!"

"I'm a scientist, Janet."

"With Superpowers! On a superhero team!" Wasp said getting in Hank's face.

"Just because Iron Man says we're a team doesn't make it so. We're six strangers. A team takes time, it takes trust." Hank replied getting up with the head and went to the other side of the room.

"I wonder where Thor slept before this? Does he even sleep? I bet the Hulk slept wherever he wanted. (Gasp) I know! I'll live in the mansion!" Wasp exclaimed.

"What?!" Naruto yelled uncrossing his arms. "Where the hell will I live? I can't have my friends come to the mansion! That would blow my cover!"

"Then stay at the penthouse! I said I would stay, not you!" Wasp yelled at Naruto.

"Well, I-okay, that makes more sense." Naruto said with a shrug getting Wasp to narrow her eyes.

"You're not planning on anything are you?"

"Wha..? No, how can you even think of such a thing?"

"What about that time I found that naked girl in the penthouse?"

Naruto deadpanned at her. "That was M.J., she stayed the night to study. And she was not naked, she had a towel on! She had just taken a shower and left her clothes out of the bathroom."

 _Stark Industries._

Tony sat at his desk, looking at Fury who had his back to him before looking to Pepper.

"I don't remember him on the schedule."

"He's Nick Fury. He wanted a meeting. What was I supposed to do?" She asked walking out as Tony glanced back to Fury.

"Let me guess. S.H.I.E.L.D. needs weapons, you want to recruit Iron Man, you need my help."

"Not this time. This time, I came to help you. You see, believe it or not... I want your little Avengers Project to succeed."

 _Avenger's Mansion._

Enchantress walked the halls, disabling J.A.R.V.I.S.'s cameras as she passed them.

In the lounge, Thor sat on the couch as he stared at the fire in the fireplace.

" _Pardon me, sir. There appears to be something... wrong._ " J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke getting Thor's attention.

"What is thy concern, ethereal voice?"

"I have no physical evidence of this, but I believe the mansion's systems are being tampered with. I believe there is an intruder." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied as Hulk walked by.

"Come, Hulk. Let's patrol the grounds. The house believes we have an infiltrator. Perhaps if we are lucky, we will find battle this night."

Hulk just stared at him before growling as he walked over. "I don't battle, I smash! And if you talk to me again, hammerface, I'll smash you!"

"If you wish to test your mettle against an Asgardian, I'm happy to oblige." They stared at each other for a moment before Hulk turned around.

"I don't need this. I don't need anyone. Tell the others, I quit!"

"Good riddance." Thor said before hearing a beep.

" _Incoming call from Pepper Potts._ "

Pepper came up on the screen behind the painting. "J _.A.R.V.I.S. just told me Hulk just left. Thor, you have to bring him back!_ "

"Why would I do that?" Thor asked Pepper as he turned to face her.

" _Because he's our responsibility. And with the mood he's in, he's liable to tear down the city. Please, go get him._ " The screen cut to black having Thor leave. Missing Enchantress appear on the couch with a smirk.

Thor flew off, and dropped down in front of Hulk who was still walking. "You need to come back to Avenger's Mansion."

"Move." Hulk said walking past Thor. Only to be grabbed by the arm.

"That wasn't a request."

 _Stark Industries Tony, And Nick Fury._

"Officially, S.H.I.E.L.D. tolerates superheroes. But just barely. A team of super-powered vigilantes rounding up criminals makes a lot of people uneasy. I believe in what you're doing, Tony. I believe the Avengers are important. And behind the scenes, I'll do whatever it takes to help you."Fury said as Tony stared at him.

"Wow. I almost believed you there." Tony said crossing his arms. "You'll help us. When you're not manipulating us."

"You take the good with the bad."

 _Knock-Knock!_

The two looked to the side and saw Pepper open the door. "Sorry to interrupt. But we got a problem. A big green problem."

"It's your team, hero. Deal with it."

Tony got up and pulled a monitor out of his desk. "Avengers Assemble!"

 _Central Park._

Shinobi landed in a crouch as he saw Iron Man in front of Thor. " **Something's messing with the green guy, Kit.** "

Naruto heard a voice in his head before dashing over. "Hul-OOF!" Naruto was hit by the Hulk and was sent flyingh several acres away.

"The energy's similar to your hammer, Thor!" Iron Man said scanning Mjolnir.

"Tis dark magic. Hulk's been enchanted."

Ant-Man, in his giant form, grabbed Hulk. "I'm guessing this isn't a team trust-building exercise."

"He's being mind-controlled!" Naruto said running back as Hulk flipped Ant-Man on his back.

Thor flew over and tried to attack. Only for Hulk to dodge, and grab his cape to swing Thor around. Hulk clotheslined Iron Man as he tried to attack from behind.

"Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!" Naruto hit Hulk in the stomach, only for Hulk to grab him as he went flying and threw Naruto away. Hulk hit Wasp and had yellow energy come off him before he gently put Wasp down.

"Pretty ladies..." Naruto said as he had swirls in his eyes and Hulk jumped away. He slowly got up and made his way to the others.

"That went well, everyone ok-!" Iron Man stopped as a double-headed axe hit his chest and put him on the ground.

"The Avengers..." Naruto turned to see Enchantress and Executioner before holding his head and hissed as a strong headache hit him. "How unimpressive. Better hope someone more capable avenges you." She said before attacking Thor.

She entranced Mjolnir to keep him from picking it up. Naruto ran to the duo, only to get hit with magic that sent him flying away.

"NOT COOOLLLL!"

"How dare you attack us, Enchantress!" Thor said before Iron Man's power came back on.

"Wait, wait, wait! You know these people, Thor?"

"Aye, the Enchantress and her Executioner. They are Asgardians." Thor replied as Enchantress rest a hand on her hip, and cocked it to the side. "Why have you come here, Amora?"

"Oh, you love Midgard so much, Thunderer. We thought we'd come and see what all the fuss is ab-OOF!" She stopped as she was tackled by Naruto into the bushes as Thor attacked the Executioner.

"That was not cool, lady!" He said as he landed on top of her, her arms pinned above her head.

She smirked before leaning up. "Oh~ I like that~" She said with a moan, and grinds her hips on him. Naruto blushed behind his mask having Enchantress smirk, and knee him in the crotch.

"OW!" Birds woke up and flew away from the trees as Naruto laid down in the fetal position. "Low blow! Literally!" She left to fight the others just as the Hulk dropped down to help.

Naruto hobbled over to the fight before seeing the Avengers dash towards the two Asgardians. Once Naruto got his wind back, he saw Thor and Iron Man attack Enchantress together, knocking her out. Naruto shook his head as he walked over.

Inside his head, a nine-tailed fox laid down, resting his head on his paws before looking over to see a door blocked with chains beside him.

" **Whatever's behind that door... I hope it won't bite us in the ass.** " He closed his eyes, missing the door glow gold for a moment.

Outside, the Executioner took Enchantress and made a portal to escape. Thor explained that the Enchantress is an old enemy of his that wants to cause him pain before he walked up to the Hulk.

"You have won the day, friend Hulk. Truly thou are a warrior to be reckoned with. For few can resist the Enchantress's charm."

"Nothing's changed. You all thought I was a savage monster. You were going to take me down. You're no different than Ross or S.H.I.E.L.D... Except they're honest about it." Hulk said walking away.

"Hulk, come on. It's not like that." Wasp said trying to get him to stop.

"I'm done." Hulk said before jumping away.

"Give him time. He'll come around." Naruto said before the others flew off, with Ant Man shrinking to ride a flying ant. "(Sigh) Really? Just leave the only guy who can't fly?!"

When they made it to the mansion, they missed the man in the cat costume watch them from the next building away.

 _Antarctic, Hulk._

Hulk let out a roar that cracked the ice around him before jumping off. As he did so, one pillar of ice broke off, revealing a circular star-spangled shield in a block of ice.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **OK I'll be putting up a new poll with the top 20 from the previous as the top 3 were tied for awhile. It'll come up when I do a second Ch. for the J.L. story-EMH outside of Hero Rising as I want to do two chapters for the other stories before focusing on that story to finish it out.**

 **ALSO, I know Naruto on Board was supposed to go up first but my Beta's out of town at the moment so I decided on doing the others stories.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	5. Chapter V: Living Legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or The Avenger's: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: OK, I hope you like this mass update of all of my stories. Remember I got a new poll with the top 20 so pick 5 of the ones you want me to do next.**

 **ALSO, I'll be focusing on Hero Rising to finish out season 2 while we're waiting on season 3 as we're in the last ten episodes and it may still be a year away from it premiering.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD**

* * *

 **Chapter V: Living Legend.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"You have won the day, friend Hulk. Truly thou are a warrior to be reckoned with. For few can resist the Enchantress's charm."_

 _"Nothing's changed. You all thought I was a savage monster. You were going to take me down. You're no different than Ross or S.H.I.E.L.D... Except they're honest about it." Hulk said walking away._

 _"Hulk, come on. It's not like that." Wasp said trying to get him to stop._

 _"I'm done." Hulk said before jumping away._

 _"Give him time. He'll come around." Naruto said before the others flew off, with Ant Man shrinking to ride a flying ant. "(Sigh) Really? Just leave the only guy who can't fly?!"_

 _When they made it to the mansion, they missed the man in the cat costume watch them from the next building away._

 _Antarctic, Hulk._

 _Hulk let out a roar that cracked the ice around him before jumping off. As he did so, one pillar of ice broke off, revealing a circular star-spangled shield in a block of ice._

 **Now.**

 _New York City; Naruto's Penthouse, Morning._

Naruto groaned as the sun hit him. He used his right arm to block it, and hissed at the cold from the metal surface.

"I thought you took that off when you slept." Naruto moved his arm, and saw Janet walking in.

"I forgot to. Had some friends over to christen the place."

"Would these 'friends' be girls?"

"Some. I think they left earlier." Naruto replied looking up at the ceiling.

"And were they-?"

"No, they weren't in here! Unless I'm a heavy sleeper." Naruto got up in boxers and pulled off his right arm, showing he has wrapping around his stub before taking that off as well. He went into the shower as Janet walked to the kitchen and sighed at the food on the island in the middle. And the dirty plates in the sink.

' _It's his place now Janet._ ' She thought going to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. ' _Besides, he's usually cleaner than this. It's just because he had a party... I hope._ ' She finished as she poured a glass.

A few minutes later, Naruto walked out attaching his arm back in place and flexed his fingers.

He went to the cupboard and picked out a box of cereal before going to the fridge and pulled out some milk.

 _A Few Day's Later, Antarctic._

The Avenger's flew over the Antarctic with Shinobi, Ant-Man, and Wasp flying in the Quinjet.

They came up to three men fishing with a net as Thor flew down beside Iron Man.

"Hey, hi guys." Iron Man said hovering under the Jet. "You haven't seen a cranky, giant green-" He stopped as each man pointed in front. "OK then."

They flew in the direction as Naruto sat behind Wasp who held the flight stick.

"This is the coolest thing I've ever done. I'm driving a jet!"

" _It's actually on auto-pilot Wasp. Sorry._ " Iron Man said over the radio.

"And it's 'flying' not driving, Janet." Naruto corrected her.

Before she could comment, they came up to a crater.

"What is that?" Naruto asked standing up.

"The Hulk throwing a tantrum." Ant-Man said having Naruto look to him.

"Well, he does think we think he's a monster like the public does."

They landed the jet as Iron Man and Thor floated down.

Naruto walked out as the door folded down before Wasp flew past him. She flew past the two flying heroes before hitting ice.

"OW!"

The others followed and looked wide-eyed at the ice she hit.

"Holy shit." Naruto exclaimed seeing Captain America frozen in ice, tears along his costume and his iconic shield at his feet.

Later, all the Avengers flew in the Quinjet as Captain America thawed out. Once the ice completely melted, Wasp spoke up as Ant-Man put his helmet on.

"Is his brain alright?" Naruto looked down just as Captain America's blue skin turned back to normal and he gasped as he opened his eyes.

"BUCKY!"

He brought his shield up and hit Naruto in the throat with it before kicking Thor into Ant-Man and got off of the table.

Naruto held his throat before hearing Kurama. " **I wouldn't talk yet, Naruto. From the looks of it, he still thinks he's back in the 40's. Japan... wasn't on the best of terms with the U.S. at that time.** "

Naruto looked to see Captain talking about Zemo as he pinned Iron Man with the table and threw his shield. It bounce off the walls and hit the controls, having the door open. Captain America caught his shield and jumped out near the Statue of Liberty.

 _New York; Avenger's Mansion._

Black Panther broke inside the mansion and put a flash drive in one of J.A.R.V.I.S.' ports, shutting off the alarm. He went to the fireplace and went through the secret passage and went to the underground lair. There, he accessed the computer from the tale and brought up pictures of the Avengers.

Naruto's having skull teeth on his mask and sunglasses.

 _The Avengers, Ennis Island._

Naruto landed by the water to see Captain America get punched. Jogging over to him, Naruto's eyes widen seeing the shield fly towards him. He reached out with his right arm and caught it. Naruto threw it back to Captain America, sending the war hero back several feet as he caught it.

Thor flew down and brought his hammer down on Captain America, who brought up his shield.

 _CLANG!_

An electric shockwave came from the collided weapons before Captain America sweep kicked Thor to the ground.

Ant-Man, in his giant form, came out of the water and looked down at Captain America. "Sir, we really need to get you to the hospital." He said as a cruise ship sailed near.

The people on it started taking pictures getting a confused look from Captain America as he saw the digital cameras. Iron Man flew in front of them and spoke.

"Enough! You have to come with us. You don't understand, Captain. This is not 1943."

"He is a warrior, Iron Man. He will not yield." Thor said as Captain America threw his shield.

"You got that right, buddy!"

Naruto jumped up and grabbed the shield before it went to the shop and tossed it away as Captain America tackled Iron Man. And had him hit Ant-Man, forcing him into the water. Wasp got his attention and had him follow her to his memorial statue.

"You've been gone a long time, Captain." Iron Man said having his face plate fold up. "Welcome back."

 _Unknown Location, HYDRA Base._

A tall man with shriveled green skin wearing a dark blue cybernetic suit with a scythe mounted on his right arm, wearing a dark blue cape as a hood to cover the upper part of his face stood in front of another man on a throne.

Who is wearing the HYDRA uniform, a glass spectacle in his right eye, a bald head, and has a red clawed robotic right arm.

 _BOOM!_

An explosion tore the doors down as a man walked in, sheathing a sword on his hip. He's wearing a purple HYDRA baron suit and a tight mask with yellow boots and gloves.

"Zemo? So, you escaped as well?" Strucker asked as Zemo walked up.

"Yes. I escaped the prison you left me to rot in." Zemo said as the HYDRA men pointed their weapons at him. Only to kneel once seeing who he is.

Grim Reaper attacked, only to have his scythe pulled off and thrown to the other side of the room.

Strucker got ready to defend his position, only for one man to run in, kneel, and explain about the reports that Captain America is alive. Zemo walked out before speaking.

"Keep HYDRA, Wolfgang. All I want, is to destroy Captain America."

 _Unknown Location, Zemo._

Zemo walked past tubes filled with what looks like putty as some formed behind him, and made arms to attack. Only for Zemo to attack, seeing the putty form eyes and a mouth.

"That is enough, my pet!"

They looked to see a broad-shouldered male, with a camera instead of a face, which is presented on the stomach on a yellow tv screen. He's wearing a big orange scientist safety vest with large purple gloves

"You'll have to excuse Doughboy. He is very excited to see that you too have escaped prison."

After getting treatment for his condition, Zemo explained Captain America was alive having Zola explained they could use his D.N.A. to make an antidote for his virus and create an army of super soldiers as well.

 _Avenger's Mansion._

Black Panther was looking at the files before the lights came on. Taking out his flash drive, he hid as the Avenger's came in with Captain America. They explained what's happened since he was gone, and that the Allied Forces won the war as he brought up an old newspaper of Captain America on the table's holo-screen.

"There may still be hope for Bucky, but from the reports I've read, he was on the rocket when it blew up." Naruto spoke for the first time and had his mask go down.

Captain America looked at him having Naruto sigh.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm from a different universe, but it shares many similarities to Japan. I kept quiet as I didn't know how you would react."

Captain America sighed as he laid his shield down and walked out.

"Cap." Wasp said before Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Give him some time, this is a lot to take in. To him, yesterday was a World War in 1943. And today, he's suddenly 60 years in the future."

" _ALERT! Reports of giant monsters attacking Ennis Island._ " J.A.R.V.I.S. said having a report of a large mass of Doughboy form on the island and on the Statue of Liberty.

"Avengers assemble!" Tony said bringing his faceplate down.

"Uh... We're already here." Ant-Man said as Naruto sighed.

"This is sooo going to suck! I don't know why, but I just feel it's going to."

All but Wasp ran out as Black Panther watched from the rafters.

Later, a Doughboy looked at the outside gate before flying through it and up to the mansion.

Inside, Wasp walked to Captain America's room and saw him sitting on his bed, his cowl pulled down showing short blonde hair.

His room being decorated like the early 40's and an updated version of his costume folded beside him.

"Cap? Steve?" She asked walking in. "Iron Man tried to make it seem as much like the 40's as possible." She said before an alarm went off as a digital speaker came out of the top of the old radio.

"Excuse me, Miss Wasp. There appears to be a guest at the main gate." J.A.R.V.I.S. said before the speaker went back inside.

"(Sigh) I just can't imagine the world still needs Captain America." Steve said before the mansion shook. They ran out to get Captain America's shield before stopping as they saw a Doughboy floating towards them.

Missiles suddenly launched at it, only for the Doughboy to absorb them and burp.

"OK. You're fat and disgusting." Wasp said before shooting out her lasers, and actually hurt the Doughboy. The Doughboy quickly attacked, having Wasp dodge as Captain America tackled it to the floor. Doughboy pushed him to the wall before floating over to Wasp and ate her.

"NO!" Cap yelled as the Doughboy flew to him and exploded as Wasp glowed yellow and got covered in the putty.

And was hit by a laser.

Cap looked back, and saw Zemo holding a gun. "Captain America. It's been a long time."

"Zemo." Cap said before jumping over, and kicked Zemo to the ground.

"I was afraid you wouldn't be as I remembered you." Zemo said as Cap placed his foot on Zemo's chest.

Zenmo kicked Cap away before kipping up and kicked his sword up to catch it.

"How are you still alive, Zemo?" Captain America asked circling around with Zemo.

"Death means nothing to me. I have evolved my body over the years. While you remain as you ever were." Zemo slashed Cap's chest and forced him to dodge several strikes. before slashing him again appearing behind Cap.

Zemo jumped and went for the killing blow as Cap raised his right arm.

 _Clang!_

And had his shield thrown on his arm, and into the wall. Cap looked to see Black Panther stand on the support beam beside him before jumping away. Cap threw his shield at Zemo who ducked.

"UGH!" And had it bounce to hit him in the back of his neck. Cap easily took care of Zemo before bashing him to the floor.

"Give up Zemo. You lost the War. And you'll always lose. Whether I'm here, or not." Cap said before Zemo threw a small bomb as Wasp. Cap ran and dropped his shield in front of it, covering Wasp from the blast as Zemo escaped.

 _BOOM!_

 _The Avenger's, Ennis Island._

The Avengers tried to attack the Doughboy, only for nothing to work and had Doughboy wrap around them.

"SON OF A BITCH! I knew this would suck!" Naruto cursed before seeing Wasp and Captain America drop from the Quinjet and helped him out.

Cap explained that this was one of Zola's experiments having Ant-Man use his helmet's wave lengths to keep it at bay as Iron Man matched the wave lengths to destabilize Doughboy.

"Victory, is ours." Thor said covered in the putty.

"Hooray." Wasp said covered as well.

They heard cheering and saw people walking out from the Statue of Liberty

 _Night, Avenger's Mansion._

Tony talked to Steve who had his cowl down before Tony gave Steve an old picture of him and Bucky standing beside a man who looked like Tony with a moustache.

"My father. He looked up to you. We all did. We all do."

"When do I meet the Avenger who saved me? The one in the black cat suit?" Steve asked getting Tony to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, who?"

 _Zola's Lab._

Zemo walked in the lab, only to stop as he heard a female speak. Looking to his left, Zemo saw the Enchantress, and the Executioner standing over a knocked out Zola.

"Baron Zemo. I have an... offer for you." She said as her hand glowed green for light as Zemo narrowed his eyes at her.

 _A Month Later, Avenger's Mansion._ ( **1**.)

"What year is it again?" Wasp asked as she, Iron Man, and Shinobi looked in Cap's empty room. "Because every time I come in Captain America's room, I get confused. Seriously, it's like a hotel room from 1940."

"1943 actually, Wasp. Give me some credit, I had to call Pepper twice to make her make this happen." Iron Man replied as Naruto looked at the room.

"This is to make Cap feel at home, Janet."

"I'm just saying, are we sure this is healthy? I can't even imagine how hard this has been on Cap... But he's been unfrozen for like a month now. He's not really getting out there and adapting to the present day. Or future, I guess."

"It is his day off..." Naruto replied crossing his arms.

"Whatever. You know he's out there, probably all sad and moping around. He lost his whole world! He's probably hanging out in a museum or something."

" _Pardon me, sir... But I'm receiving an intruder alert-_ " J.A.R.V.I.S. said but was interrupted by Iron Man.

"Really? I got a burglar?"

" _Indeed, sir. Except that the 'burglar' in this case is the_ _ **A**_ _dvanced_ _ **I**_ _dea_ _ **M**_ _echanics. They are raiding a Stark Industries experimental technological warehouse._ "

"What?! J.A.R.V.I.S., you could have just said so! Wasp! Shinobi! We got to go!" Iron Man said running out the door.

"(Sigh) I wonder what a Super Soldier does on his day off?" Wasp said before she and Naruto ran after Iron Man.

 _New York City, Times Square._

Thor floated down as Captain America took out four criminals who was apart of the breakout.

"Victory is yours, Captain... And yet you look as if Ragnarok itself were upon you. Thor Odinson would know why." Thor said as he landed. "You fought well from the looks of things.."

"No I didn't. I was sloppy. I got distracted by the man with mechanical weapons. His technology... I've never seen anything like it. I wasn't ready for it, Thor. But I don't know if I can adapt to this." Cap said as Thor took off his helmet.

"I understand."

"Is that so?" Captain America asked having Thor nod.

"Aye. For I am immortal... And I have watched this world change over thousands of years. I have watched whole cultures be swallowed up, wiped from the Earth... because they could not adapt." He explained putting his hand on Cap's shoulder. "But I do not believe Captain America is like them."

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Thor's card went off as Iron Man called for him.

"Though in truth, I am not fan of mortal technology, either." Thor said picking his card up before pocketing it. "Iron Man's 'card' once again beckons. Iron Man believes you to have 'the day off', but warriors do not vacation! Follow me, Captain... For battle is nearby!"

 _Stark Industries, Warehouse 410._

The Avengers flew in just as Captain America and Thor fought a silver android that took Vap's image and held both a silver image of his shield and Mjolnir. He absorbed the other powers before Captain America spoke.

"All Machines have a power source! Thor, Cover me!"

"HAVE AT THEE, ADAPTOID!" Thor yelled as he brought lightning down and hit the android giving Cap an opening to slice a light on its chest, powering it down.

"How'd you know where to hit it, Cap?" Shinobi asked as Thor put his arm on Cap's shoulder.

"No matter how much the world changes, a true warrior finds a way to change with it. Wouldn't you agree, Captain?"

 _Avenger's Mansion._

Captain America walked in his room where he saw a small present from Wasp. Opening it up, he saw a small digital music play before placing the earbuds in and turned it on.

" _Begin playlist... Greatest hits of the 1940's..._ "

Captain America pressed the button again and smiled as the device spoke again.

" _Change playlist... Modern._ "

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

 **1 Issue #1 of the tie-comics, the first 3 issue takes place after Everything is Wonderful, but before Gamma World as Captain America has his Harley, and Hulk isn't on the team, and kind of not canon as Hawkeye is on the team in them as well.**

 **I'll be focusing on Hero Rising to finish out season 2 while we're waiting on season 3 as we're in the last ten episodes and it may still be a year away from it premiering.**

 **ALSO, make sure to vote in the new poll that has the top 20!**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	6. Chapter VI: Everything Is Wonderful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avenger's: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this mass update of all my stories with my new NarutoxRWBY story that won the poll.**

 **Speaking of which, I have a new one for the next Naruto X-Over I'll do after Ninja on the League is done. There's only 7 choices as they're ones a beta wanted to win the first time and you can pick** **2!**

 **For those that celebrate it I hope you had a safe and Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Everything Is Wonderful.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"HAVE AT THEE, ADAPTOID!" Thor yelled as he brought lightning down and hit the android giving Cap an opening to slice a light on its chest, powering it down._

 _"How'd you know where to hit it, Cap?" Shinobi asked as Thor put his arm on Cap's shoulder._

 _"No matter how much the world changes, a true warrior finds a way to change with it. Wouldn't you agree, Captain?"_

 _Avenger's Mansion._

 _Captain America walked in his room where he saw a small present from Wasp. Opening it up, he saw a small digital music play before placing the earbuds in and turned it on._

 _"Begin playlist... Greatest hits of the 1940's..."_

 _Captain America pressed the button again and smiled as the device spoke again._

 _"Change playlist... Modern."_

 **Now.**

 _Stark Industries, Morning._

Tony was messing with a circular device at his desk as a man with short black hair in a beige suit with a white undershirt and red tie sat in front of him glancing at the holo-screens around Tony.

"I don't think I need to tell you that Stark Industries is crushing us. Energy was our major initiative at William Innovations." The man said as Tony paid him little attention as he moved the device around like a rubix cube having the screens move as well.

"We're going under, Tony! But you should know, you're buying shares from my company. We don't know each other, but I'm asking you personally, don't do this! I built Williams Innovations from nothing. It's all I have."

"Had, actually." Tony replied looking at a screen to his left with a computer under it.

"What?"

"I'm the majority shareholder as of about 15 minutes ago."

"No." The man said standing up and placed his hands on the wooden desk. "This isn't the end. You hear me Stark?!" He asked before walking away. "I'm not going to let you destroy my entire life!"

"Destroy, what?" Tony asked giving the man his full attention. "Simon? Simon wait! Let me-" Tony stopped as Simon closed the door. "(Sigh) Explain." Tony sat down as Ant-Man in his small form came out of the computer.

"You're a real piece of work, Tony."

"Don't start, Hank." Tony replied messing with the ball.

"Do the words, 'Business Ethics', mean anything to you?"

"Did you find anything in the hard drive?" Tony asked as Ant-Man stood on the computer.

"You just crushed that guy, Tony. What kind of man so callously disregards another human being like that?" Ant-Man asked as Tony continued messing with the ball, having the screens move around.

"I got a plan you wouldn't understand, Hank..." Tony trailed off as he blinked. "Wasp would understand. Maybe I can explain it to Jan over dinner. And then she can explain it to you."

 _Naruto's Penthouse._

Naruto in black sweat pants was doing hand stand push ups before flipping to his feet, went to a chin bar and started doing one arm pull ups with his left arm. After working up a sweat, Naruto brought both arms up to continue working out before dropping an hour later.

Grabbing a towel. He wiped the sweat from his brow before walking to the bathroom. Missing his cell vibrate with ' _Felicia H._ ' on the I.D.

 _Outside New York City, Wasp and Thor._

Wasp and Thor flew after an A.I.M. circular jet before Wasp spoke up.

"Come on! They're getting away!"

Thor flew up beside her before speaking as they continued after the group. "They seem to be of little threat. What is this deal we interrupted? Something about weapons?"

"Yeah, big ones. From what Iron Man's told me, these A.I.M. science geeks specialize in some pretty crazy stuff."

Suddenly, A.I.M. shot at them with a gun that created what looked like a small black hole that sucked the two Avengers in.

 _CRACK!_

Only for Thor to call on lightning and blow up the hole before it could fully close, freeing him and Wasp.

"That's crazier than I was thinking." Wasp said, hands on her knees before looking to Thor.

"I tire of these… 'geeks'. Should we call the other Avengers?" Thor asked.

"They'll only slow as down big guy. Think you could clip their wings?" Wasp asked flying beside Thor.

"Aye." Thor replied before spinning Mjölnir in the air, caught it, and threw it at the jet. He hit one engine before Mjölnir flew back to him as black smoke came off the jet.

Thor was about to continue before Wasp stopped him. "Hold up!"

"But they'll escape!"

"They're only thinking that." Wasp said pointing to the black smoke. "But they're leaving a trail for us to follow. We'll follow them to their base where we'll beat them all up."

"Verily."

 _Avenger's Mansion._

Captain America without his cowl looked at himself in the mirror to check his new costume out.

"(Sigh) What are you doing here, soldier?"

" _You have a visitor in the foyer, sir._ " J.A.R.V.I.S. said over the radio.

"And they asked for me?"

" _Indeed sir."_ J.A.R.V.I.S. replied having Captain America walk downstairs to the foyer, putting his cowl up. When he got downstairs, he saw Fury looking at the fire, his back to him.

"Captain America." Fury said turning to walk to the war hero and held out his hand for a shake. "So it's true." Captain America shook Fury's hand before speaking.

"Uh, I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No. My name's Nick. I'm the Director of a peace keeping organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. I'd like you to come with me. I've been saving something for you."

 _Streets Of New York._

Simon was riding in a limousine before looking to see someone sitting in front of him in shadows.

"I can't lose the company. I won't! I need help, Eric." Eric leaned forward revealing he's the Grim Reaper with his hood down.

"Well… that's what brothers are for. I have to say, I'm a little surprised you contacted me after all these years. Since you don't associate with-wait. What did you call me?"

"Eric?" Simon asked as Grim Reaper smirked.

"Oh that's right, psychopath. Criminal scum. But don't worry, Simon." Grim Reaper said before pulling his hood up. "I don't take it personally. And you're right, I do know people who can help you get your revenge."

They pulled into a warehouse where the two brothers went into an elevator as the Grim Reaper brought his scythe up. "These are the same people who gave me my scythe. They can give you the power to destroy Stark. And bury his company."

"I don't know." Simon said in uncertainty.

"Trust me. You're in good hands." The Grim Reaper said as they came to a large room with A.I.M. scientist working on various equipment.

"Welcome." A voice said getting Simon to look to his left.

"(GUH!)" He yelled out seeing the… man in front of him.

He has a big head, small arms and legs, and has brown eyes and brown hair. And he's using a floating chair to move around.

"To A.I.M. we can remake you, Simon Williams. Into something powerful enough to defeat even Iron Man."

"Something?" Simon asked taking a step back. "This is crazy. Are you saying I won't be human anymore?"

"Human? Why would you want to be human?" The man asked having Reaper walk up.

"M.O.D.O.C."

M.O.D.O.C. floated up with a jet under his chair. "Yes, humanity is relative. You will retain everything that makes you Simon Williams. The Zeta Beam will infuse your living matter into ionic energy. You will become a wonder of science! The power at your disposable will be incalculable."

"I don't have a choice, I won't let Tony take everything from me!" Simon said as M.O.D.O.C. grinned.

"I agree, drones! Prep him!" The scientist took Simon cleaned him, put him in a containment suit and placed him in a box before M.O.D.O.C. turned the beam on.

 _Nick Fury, Captain America, Barber Shop._

Nick Fury and Captain America without his cowl and wearing a brown jacket looked at the barber shop.

"I'm starting to see why Iron Man told me not to trust S.H.I.E.L.D. You guys aren't very forthcoming."

"Neither is Iron Man. Shinobi to a point, but he doesn't trust anyone."

They walked in where a bald African-American barber was cutting a Caucasian's man hair before stopping. The barber put his tools away as the man stood up and took off the apron and revealed he's wearing a suit.

The man put on sunglasses before walking to the door, and locked it before turning the sign on the door to closed.

"Grab a seat, Captain." Fury said sitting on one seat as Captain America begrudgingly sat down.

The barber pressed a button under the counter and the two went down through a tunnel to a dark room.

Captain America followed Fury who explained to him that his father, SGT. Jack Fury fought in World War II with him and he held onto something that belonged to him after Captain America saved his life.

Fury stopped at a door and opened it showing a '40's military Harley-Davidson motorcycle.

"Anything Captain America needs, ever. S.H.I.E.L.D. will provide for you. It's an honor to meet you Captain America."

 _Stark Industries._

Ant-Man without his helmet looked at a device that was working on Iron Man's face plate as Tony sat at a desk looking at a hologram of a chest plate.

"I'm not judging you. I'm just saying you value money and business over people." Ant-Man said getting Tony's attention.

"How is that not judging?"

"I've seen it before, that's all."

"Alright, enough! You've been glaring at me for weeks. Ever since the breakout. This isn't about Simon, this is about Ultron."

"No! It's about you valuing money and people! Ultron was just the first time I saw you for who you really are!"

"Who I was!" Tony replied standing up.

"5 years ago after we brought Naruto to you, you asked me to help you change the world. Your tech with my idea's of mapping the human mind onto a machine."

"I get it, Hank!" Tony yelled turning around.

"But it was all to make weapons! Were you even going to tell me you were shopping Ultron to the Military?!"

"I'm a different person now!"

"Right. You say you've changed. Maybe you're not making weapons anymore, but you're still hurting people. Just ask Simon Williams."

 _Wasp & Thor, A.I.M. Hideout._

"What happened?!" One A.I.M. scientist asked the two who walked out of the jet that Thor and Wasp were following.

"We were finishing the sale when two Avengers busted in! Wasp and Thor chased us but we gave them the slip."

"The Avengers were chasing you and you came here?!" The first asked as Wasp in her small form walked on his shoulder.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" She then blasts the man as the two ran back, and into Thor.

They fought into the main room where they saw M.O.D.O.C. as Simon was hit with a purple beam.

"What. Is. That?" Wasp asked pointing at him.

"That is a very big head." Thor said before M.O.D.O.C. pointed at them.

"I am M.O.D.O.C.! I am the ultimate human and machine interface! I am designed only for conquest!"

"What ever you say, freak show." Wasp said crossing her arms under her bust.

"BE SILENT!"

"It looks like a Frost Giant's head on an infant's body."

"RAH!" M.O.D.O.C. yelled as a beam shot out of his head piece hitting Thor in the chest.

"THOR!" Wasp yelled as the Asgardian went into the next room.

He threw his arm up out of the wreckage with lightning covering Mjölnir before sending a shock wave that knocked a group of A.I.M. scientist away. The two Avengers flew around before M.O.D.O.C. hit the beam that was hitting Simon, distorting it before it suddenly grew larger and hit hard onto Simon.

"I think you broke it." Wasp said as the smoke cleared revealing Simon who's body is now purple energy with red eyes and no hair.

"He survived!" M.O.D.O.C. said in surprise. "The mental bolt must have changed the algorithm. Incredible!" He finished as Simon flew off, breaking through the walls.

"I have created a being of pure ionic energy! I am science, I am genius!" M.O.D.O.C. yelled before being hit in the face with Mjölnir.

 _Naruto's Penthouse._

Naruto stretched, walking by his patio's entrance.

 _CRACK!_

Only for the windows doors to break as a purple blur flew past his home.

"The hell?" He asked before running to the stairs and jumped to the top. Going into a room he converted into a training room, he went to a wall that hid his outfit. Placing his left hand on the padded wall, a green light glowed under his hand as an eye scanner scanned his eyes as well.

He picked his suit up and changed before running out his now ruined patio before jumping to the side and ran along the side before seeing the energy went to Stark Industries.

" _Avengers Assemble!_ "

Naruto heard his card speak up with Hank before booking it to Stark Industries.

Once he got there, he saw Ant-Man in his giant form facing off against Simon who was the same size as well. And get punched as he got excited about the ionic energy.

"Come on, Ant-Man! Get your head in the game!" Shinobi yelled as he jumped up in the air with a large Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere.) in hand.

"Oodama Rasengan (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere)!" Naruto hit Simon, only for nothing to happen before being back handed into a building and through several walls.

"Ow..." Naruto slowly got up and saw Simon grow larger and slammed Ant-Man down before seeing Ant-Man try to talk him down. And had a light cover him as Iron Man in another larger and bulkier armor stood above.

Simon shot beams out of his eyes that melted the right arm before they continued to fight.

"Iron Man, stop this!" Ant-Man said in his regular form trying to stop the fight. Simon threw Iron Man away, denting the large armor before flying to the Avenger and shot his beams down.

Only for Captain America on his motorcycle to block the attack with his shield.

"I don't know who you are pal, but this is over!" Suddenly, Simon started to radically change form as Iron Man caught him as Ant-Man and Naruto ran over.

Ant-Man and Iron Man explain that Simon is destabilizing before taking him to Stark Industries and into the laboratory where they planned to put him in arc reactor to keep him alive. Only for Simon to disappear as they got near.

Tony in his body suit sighed and explained he bought Simon's company to keep it from going bankrupt and work with him.

"All I wanted to do was help him."

 _Stark Industries, Night._

Simon suddenly materialized in the room as he looked at his hands. "I'm… Alive?"

"Indeed you are."

Simon looked back to see Zemo, the Enchantress and the Executioner walk out of the shadows. "As long as my magic allows that is. I brought you back. I've given you life. In exchange for one, simple task: Destroy the Avengers."

 _A week later Switzerland._ ( **1**.)

Shinobi, Ant-Man, and Captain America flew in the Quin-Jet over Switzerland as Ant-Man explained to Captain America what they're doing.

"He's a Russian Nationalist named Ivan Vanko. He's a brilliant engineer that crafted a suit similar to Iron Man's… But bigger, a lot bigger and with more weapons."

"The Soviet's were our allies against HYDRA… Did things change that much since I've been frozen?" Captain asked Ant-Man.

"Um, yes. A lot. It's… complicated, but Vanko isn't. He's obsessed with destroying Iron Man. His armor is based on Tony's tech… And Tony, well… Let's just say he's a little protective of his technology. Iron Man has been trying to take down Vanko since they first met… And he finally did."

"Until the breakout." Naruto finished as they saw the others facing Crimson Dynamo. And flew to dodge several missiles. "Found him." Naruto said before running to the back.

Pressing a button, the back door opened having the Ninja jump out and dive toward the armored villain. He landed in a crouch as his right arm opened up to reveal a small canon inside that shot a blast of concussive energy that knocks Dynamo away several feet. ( **2**.)

"Pour it on Avengers! Whatever it takes, put him down!" Iron Man yelled as Crimson fired at the team.

"You are a coward, Iron Man! Do you hear me?! A COWARD!" He yelled out. "You knew I would destroy you during the breakout so you ran! And now you bring others to fight for you!"

"Truly Iron Man, this Dynamo talks too much!" Thor said hitting a missile away.

"Warning… External sensors off-line!" J.A.R.V.I.S. said to Iron Man.

"Well, feel free to shut him up, Thor!" Iron Man yelled out shooting his blast.

"HAVE AT THEE VILLAIN!" Thor yelled bringing Mjölnir down in an arc having lightning hit Dynamo.

"So let me get this right. You're a second rate Iron Man knock off who likes the color red? And I'm not skying the Swiss right now?" Wasp asked hitting Dynamo wit her stinger blasts.

"No… Not a knock off. My armor's superior. Allow me to demonstrate!" Dynamo yelled grabbing Wasp just as Captain America dropped down onto him with hiss shield.

"Back off 'comrade'!" He yelled as Dynamo fell to the ground.

"We'll take it from here." The Avengers looked to see another group of people behind them.

The first is a blonde haired man in a blue shirt suit with a gold hammer and sickle logo on his chest, holding said tools in his hands, black pants, and yellow boots with knee pads.

The next is a large Grizzly Bear.

Beside the animal is a woman with long blonde hair in a black body suit with a yellow diamond logo on her chest with a black hairband with the same logo on it. She also has yellow gloves and boots.

Flying above them is a man in titanium armor with a green visor. ( **3**.)

(A/N: For a better picture, look at the #2 Tie-In comic/Winter Guard E.M.H.)

"The Winter Guard as come for the Crimson Dynamo! I recommend you do not stand in our way."

"Iron Man… Maybe we should let them-!" Naruto stopped as Iron Man attacked having Ursa Major attack him. "Damn it!"

"Walk away!" The bear spoke having Naruto push him away.

The Avengers each took a member of the Winter Guard before Dynamo attacked each group having Titanium Man take a hit for Tony as Ursa Major turned into a man with short brown hair. In a green full body suit.

Iron Man took Titanium Man's core that got it high in the air where it exploded

 _BOOM!_

Iron Man fell down as Thor grabbed him while Crimson Dynamo left as the teams went to Iron Man.

Northern Coast Of Germany.

Ivan Vanko was in an abandoned barn working on his suit. "I'll make my suit better, stronger. Next time I'll destroy him. Even if I have to go through the Avengers to do it!"

"Crimson Dynamo?"

"Chto? (What?)" Ivan asked in Russian as he looked to see the Enchantress, the Executioner, Zemo and Simon Williams, A.K.A. Wonder Man walk in from the shadows.

"You wish to destroy the Avengers? We can help." Zemo said getting Ivan to smirk.

 _A Few Days Later; New York City, Empire State University._

Naruto was leaning back in his seat in the back of the class room taught by a man with short brown hair, in a lab coat and missing his right arm. He closed his eyes as he remembered playing with a blonde haired girl when he was a kid.

Before he could dwell on it any longer, Naruto jolted awake as he looked to his left. And saw a woman walking in the class.

She's standing at 5'6", has blonde hair going just past her shoulders, and blue eyes wearing a white button shirt, top two buttons undone showing the cleavage of her D-cup breasts, and tight black jeans with strapped high heels. ( **4.** )

She walked behind the last row and sits beside Naruto.

"Hello Naruto." She whispered as she put her books on the desk.

"Hey Felicia." He replied stretching.

"Listen, my family's helping out in hosting a charity ball."

"Helping?" Her fellow blonde asked raising an eyebrow.

"J. Jonah Jameson is hosting the charity as well."

"(Snort!)" Naruto quietly snorted at that. "That's a good one."

"I'm serious. J. Jonah is hosting the charity with my mother."

"What?" Naruto asked cleaning out his ear. "What did you say?"

"J. Jonah is hosting the charity drive."

"Those words. Is it possible to use them in a sentence together like that?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Yes, I just did." Felicia said as she leaned forward, giving Naruto a better view of her cleavage. "I was wondering if you could help and take photos."

"Why me? Why not ask Peter?" Naruto asked looking at her, and not her chest.

"You were in the photography club as well, right?" Felicia asked pushing up on her chest in hopes to entice to get Naruto to help.

"Yeah, but mostly because it was the last thing open. I was late getting to the school that day. Now here, it was so Peter could have someone he knew on the first day of school."

"Then it's settled." She replied smiling as she sat up, making her breasts bounce.

"OK." Naruto said before excusing himself to use the restroom.

"I don't think he'll noticed your advances even if you stripped in front of him." Felicia looked to her left and saw another blonde haired woman.

"He just doesn't know what's in front of him, Liz. Not yet, anyway."

 _Night; New York City, J. Jonah Jameson's Penthouse._

Naruto in a triple black suit with the undershirt and tie being black as well and a white glove over his robotic hand walked inside and saw a large crowd of people.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked to see Felicia in a black dress with heels and a choker run to him before pulling him away to dance.

"Shouldn't I be taking pictures?"

"There's time for that as well." She said as the two begin dancing.

The two spin around passing the band as the two stare into each others' eyes smiling as the band finishes the song.

After several minutes, the two also stop as people applaud.

"I'm surprised you're a good dancer." She said as Naruto smiled.

"A lot of things about me would surprise you."

"I like surprises, see wh-!"

"Uzumaki!"

Felicia was interrupted as she started to lean in as a man walked to them.

He has black and white hair and mustache in a blue shirt with a blue dress vest underneath with a white undershirt and blue tie.

"You know him, Jonah?" Felicia asked as Jonah looked at Naruto.

"He helps a freelance photographer of mine, Peter Parker. What are you doing here?" He asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Felicia here asked if I could take pictures, Jonah." Naruto replied taking a digital camera out of his shirt pocket.

"Good, Parker was a no show today." Jonah aid as he pulled Naruto along to take pictures leaving a miffed Felicia behind.

As Naruto took pictures, a man in a costume swung by the window via a web.

His costume is based on an arachnid, with the spider suit's primary colors being red and blue, with a silhouette of a spider on the chest area.

The red has a pattern that resembles that of a spider web, with the center of the web being on the topside of his nose. The eyes on the mask are white and are rimmed with a bold black-blue outline.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD**

 **1\. The next Issue for the Tie-In comics.**

 **2\. One of the Non-Lethal powers from the Deus Ex games.**

 **3\. For those that are confused, Titanium Man is a hero in this continuity.**

 **4\. Just a little background for her. She'll be a mix of her 90's show counterpart.**

 **OK, I** **hope you enjoy this mass update of all my stories with my new NarutoxRWBY story that won the poll.**

 **Speaking of which, I have a new one for the next Naruto X-Over I'll do after Ninja on the League is done. There's only 7 choices as they're ones a beta wanted to win the first time and you can pick** **2!**

 **For those that celebrate it I hope you had a safe and Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	7. Chapter VII: Heroes And Villains

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: I would have had this up last night but the site was having problems.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD**

* * *

 **Chapter VII: Heroes And Villains.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"You know him, Jonah?" Felicia asked as Jonah looked at Naruto._

 _"He helps a freelance photographer of mine, Peter Parker. What are you doing here?" He asked as Naruto shrugged._

 _"Felicia here asked if I could take pictures, Jonah." Naruto replied taking a digital camera out of his shirt pocket._

 _"Good, Parker was a no show today." Jonah aid as he pulled Naruto along to take pictures leaving a miffed Felicia behind._

 _As Naruto took pictures, a man in a costume swung by the window via a web._

 _His costume is based on an arachnid, with the spider suit's primary colors being red and blue, with a silhouette of a spider on the chest area. The red has a pattern that resembles that of a spider web, with the center of the web being on the topside of his nose. The eyes on the mask are white and are rimmed with a bold black-blue outline._

 **Now.**

 _Empire State University, Morning._

Naruto without his hoodie stood beside Peter who was taking pictures of a group of students protesting.

"If Empire State U. wants to bulldoze Villeroy Towers housing project, then they need to compensate the people who live there! 90% of those people work right here on campus! Where will they work if they're displaced?!" An African-American woman yelled through a megaphone.

She has her hair in two buns and is wearing a pink shirt and jeans.

"Where will they work if they're looking for a place to live?!"

Naruto leaned against the stone railing as he saw both Felicia and Mary Jane talk to a Caucasian woman with short blonde hair.

Naruto glanced to see Peter take more pictures and focused on M.J.

"Excuse me."

Naruto and Peter looked to see an African-American male in a grey coverall sweeping.

They took a step back allowing him to sweep where they were standing.

Peter took a step forward and cleared his throat.

"Something funny?" The man asked.

"Just that you had to sweep the exact spot we were standing. Everyone else is on lunch break." Peter replied looking around.

"Everyone else is out there protesting."

"So you're not the protesting type?" Naruto asked the man as he continued sweeping.

"No. I don't go for kicking people out of their homes."

"So you live in Villeroy Towers?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"Why?" The man asked as Peter brought his camera up. "You gonna help me relocate? Can I bunk in your apartment? I thought not." The man said pushing Peter's camera away before leaving.

"Hey guys."

The two looked back to see M.J., Felicia, and a man walk up to them.

He has blonde hair parted in the middle, and is wearing a black shirt under a red jacket, and jeans with black shoes.

"You harassing people with that weapon, Pete?" The man asked Peter who looked confused.

"Harassing people?"

"Harry's practicing to be a titan of industry." M.J. said as Harry smiled.

"I do have a meeting with my father's board of directors while he's out of town." ( **1**.)

"You're a management guy. No fan of protests." Felicia said standing close to Naruto. And checked him out while he wasn't looking. She smiled as she saw his shirt was a little tight on him, leaving little to her imagination.

"Protest aren't generally about fun, Felicia." Peter said breaking the blonde out of her daze.

"That's because you haven't been to one with me." M.J. said as Peter took several pictures of her while she posed. "So, where to next?"

"Me? Manhattan Museum of Art. I'm going to try and sell the Daily Bugle pictures of the new antiquities exhibit."

"You can't run away from me forever, Peter Parker."

 _Later, Manhattan Museum of Art._

Shinobi stood watch at the entrance as a group of people, and reports looked at a gold crown with a red gem on it on display in a glass case.

He saw a policeman standing beside it as the Museum director was at a podium.

She's a woman with short black hair wearing a grey business dress.

"It is indeed a pleasure to add these gems to our temporary collection. The jewel of the crowd is the 17th century 253 karat Star Ruby."

"Peter Parker, Daily Bugle. Can I get a shot of you next to the jewel?" Peter asked getting the woman to do just that.

Suddenly, a man in a white armor suit with a visor and blue glowing lines over it sped over and had the ruby fly to him, the lines turning red as it flew.

"Later." The man said before holding a trigger in his right hand and sped off.

Naruto jumped on the support before jumping after. Missing Peter try to leave before stopping as he noticed Naruto come out of the shadows.

The man speeds down the street faster than the cars. Naruto followed above the rooftops, having put Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) seals around the city along the rooftops to better get around when chasing someone.

' _And they're coming in handy now._ ' he thought as he jumps down and tries to grab the armored thief but fails. Naruto landed in a roll and dashed to the man who turns to run backwards and fires at Naruto. He then stops, causing the ninja to go right by him.

"Nobody likes a tailgater!"

Naruto turns around to face the man. "Man, talk about road rage."

The armored man pulls a large truck towards him then pushes towards the hero as he gets close. Naruto slides under the vehicle, but realizes that it's still going.

A group of people scream as the vehicle nears. Naruto had his right arm open and fired a circular device on each end of the truck. Wire's shot out of the devices and connected to the nearby buildings having the truck stop just as it neared the people. The man runs behind Naruto and up a building. The ninja follows and sees him going into Villeroy Towers.

Naruto lands on the side of the building and saw three people.

"Hey, did you see a guy in a white suit run by? He stole something from the mus-!" However, they started shouting at him and the three start throwing food at him saying they don't deal with criminals. "Sheesh! Just trying to do my job!" He yelled jumping away.

 _Peter's And Harry's Apartment._

 _Shinobi stood outside the museum talking with the police after finding out residents from Villeroy Towers found the gem and gave it back to the museum for the reward to help fight against ESU._

 _"Excuse me!"_

 _Naruto turned to see a woman with black hair pulled back into a small bun wearing a leather coat, black shirt, and jeans. Shes holding a microphone and is standing beside a Daily Bugle cameraman._

 _"Whitney Chang of the Daily Bugle."_ ( **2**.)

 _"Hello."_

 _"Do you know how the ruby thief came to be here?" She asked walking to the masked blonde._

 _"No. But I urge the people to be on the lookout for him, or any man acting suspiciously near the museum while the gems are here, in case he tries again. We'll also be upping the security here as well."_

"A little to the left." Harry said as Peter was moving a flat screen on the wall showing Shinobi's interview from earlier in the day.

"Uh, Pete. Wouldn't it be easier to move if you unplugged the TV?" Harry asked as he drank a martini.

"Except for the fact that I'm watching it. I was there when that Turbo Jet guy stole the gem."

"I think he gave it to Villeroy Towers." Naruto said walking in with two cans of unopened soda before putting them down on the glass table and went to help Peter.

"Like a 'Robin Hood: Men in Tights' deal?"

"Well, he wasn't wearing tights. I would know." Peter said as Mary Jane and Felicia walked inside.

"Who wasn't wearing tights and why would you know?" Mary Jane asked walking to the couch.

"The Turbo Jet guy. Naruto and Peter thinks he's a modern day Robin Hood."

"Could you play couch potato for a sec?" Peter asked getting Harry to hop over the couch and lay down.

"It's a stretch. But I think I can handle it."

"The screen should be at a 20 degree angle for optimal viewing." Peter said taking a step back as Naruto continue to move the TV.

"If this Turbo Jet is helping all those people, he gets my vote." Mary Jane said as Felicia walked to stand near her.

"If he is helping. He could have just dropped that gem. And what if the police decide to not have Villeroy Towers keep getting the rewards if he is giving them the stolen stuff for the rewards? The police could just arrest them thinking they're staging this or thought it up. It would give the ESU more grounds on destroying the place."

"TV looks fine." Harry said as he got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta meet with the board." Harry replied going out of the door.

Naruto took a step back from the TV, and hit something soft. He turned to see Felicia standing behind him. "What're your thoughts on this?"

"If the people expect the Avengers and the other heroes out there to obey the law, why should Turbo Jet be any different?" Naruto replied as Felicia took a step towards Naruto, forcing him against the TV and placed a hand on it as she smiled.

And moved the TV to the right. "There we go."

 _Oscorp Industries._

At Oscorp Industries, Harry st at a table with a male and female executive. "Your father wants to build a science center at ESU, the company convinced the school to demolish Villeroy Towers."

"We knew that a month ago, why am I here?"

"With your father out of the country, we would like you to make the announcement." The man said getting Harry to sigh.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the campus protests, would it?"

"Harry, I'm surpr-"

"Having an ESU student announce the science center being built on controversial land makes it go down a little easier." Harry said as the woman reaches under the desk and hands Harry a telescope that once belonged to Galileo Galilei, explaining Norman wants to give it to the school to auction it off for the center's fund.

 _New York City, Night._

Shinobi was patrolling the rooftops keeping a watch for Turbo Jet as he flipped off one building and landed in a roll on the next. And he sees Turbo Jet racing through the city. Naruto slides down the building down to follow.

Turbo Jet stops outside Antiquarian where two guards watch over an Eighteenth Century first edition book. They pull out their guns but Turbo Jet pulls the weapons towards him, along with the glass behind them. The book follows and Turbo Jet grabs it. However, one the guards is hit by a loose electrical wire.

Suddenly Naruto drops down and kicks the thief down. He thew ninja wire and pulled the wire away. "Go! Get him to a hospital!"

"You!" Turbo-Jet yelled as Naruto turned.

"Your library card's been revoked." Naruto said throwing a kunai at Turbo Jet's hand keeping him from getting the book as Naruto grabbed it.

Turbo Jet then pulls the book towards him and puts it in his backpack, just as Naruto threw a black rope around him.

Turbo Jet speeds away pulling Naruto along. Naruto tries tries to stop him by sticking to the street with Chakra but Turbo Jet gets away. Naruto leaps up and begins dashing after him. Turbo Jet knocks a car around as he runs into a building. Naruto leaps up on the building and runs to the top level to follow.

He looks around when his eyes widen. He turns to see a line of mannequins being pulled towards him. The dummies knock him down and Turbo Jet runs over him. Naruto stands and throws the mannequins at the thief who is knocked down.

"Give me the book." Naruto asks but Turbo Jet claims no one will miss it.

"That's not for us to decide."

"So you blindly enforce the rules? While I'm out there helping folks?"

"Tell that to the guard and person driving you almost killed just now."

"You're just jealous the people like me more."

"I couldn't care less what people think of me. I don't do this for fame. I do this to protect the people of this city. Now give me the book."

Turbo Jet just leaps up and speeds off. Naruto follows but loses sight. He then spots Turbo Jet's helmet and ran to it. However, it just has a mannequin in it before Naruto looks towards the exit.

 _Empire State University, Next Morning._

At the next protest, the lead woman tells the people that the Villeroy Towers Defense Fund is now up to one million dollars thanks to an anonymous donation. The crowd, along with Mary Jane, cheer.

Peter, standing next to Mary Jane, doesn't look so happy. Neither does Naruto who was standing beside Felicia. Harry leans against a tree behind them.

"Come on guys, get in the spirit." Mary Jane eggs them on into getting excited.

"You know, Turbo Jet put a guy in a coma." Naruto said.

"And a cop accidentally runs over a civilian during a high speed chase. How is that different?"

"Tell that to that civilian and the guard's family." Naruto said as the two stare each other down and Harry walked up to them and started speaking as the crowd got louder and the three can't hear.

"Oscorp is the reason the school is destroying the Towers!" Harry yelled out as a protester walked behind Harry overhearing. Slowly the crowd starts to be quiet and turn to listen to Harry who continued to talk. Harry suddenly stops when he realizes they are all angrily staring at them.

The protesters start throwing their signs at Peter, Harry, Naruto, Felicia, and Mary Jane. Peter grabs a sign to shield them.

"We should go!"

They get up just as a soda can hits Peter in the head. He stands to see Wyler staring at them. He dodges another can before running off.

 _Naruto's Penthouse._

Naruto closed the door as the sun set before going up the stars and went to a drop down ladder leading to the attic. Going up, he closed the ladder and put on his suit before running to jump out of the window.

Naruto ran across the buildings before stopping on the building next to Villeroy Towers. He sees a blue glow coming out of an apartment and leaps over across the street from the Towers. He leaps down a ways then walks the rest.

He rests on a roof to see into Wyler's apartment. He then spots the janitor leaving the building.

Wyler heads to a dark alley where he meets a man in a suit.

"What's next?" The man asks handing Wyler a large bag of cash. Wyler holds up a Daily Bugle article about Oscorp donating the priceless telescope.

"A telescope. A four million dollar telescope."

"I have some easier scores."

"No. I want the telescope."

"You can be a rich man if you quite the hero business." The man said pointing at Wyler.

"I just do what needs to be done. People want to call me a hero, that's only because they're too stupid to help themselves."

The man agree and they both leave the alley going the other way as each other. Just as Wyler turns to leave Naruto leaps across the alley. Wyler turns to look behind him and Naruto drops down surprising him.

"There's a word for someone like you: Criminal!" Naruto said before looking back as a police car drove past with the siren on.

He looks back to see Wyler in Turbo Jet's suit before dodging a dumpster. He saw Turbo Jet reach for the cash, only for Naruto to throw a kunai with wire connected to it and pulled it to him just as a police car stopped at the alley.

 _Empire State University, Next Morning._

Naruto, Felicia, Peter, Harry, and Mary Jane sat in class as an African-American woman taught wearing a white lab coat.

"So the answer lies in how we interpret the valence of the molecules..."

"Come on! You know something was going to be built on that land. I just wanted to make sure it was something worth while." Harry said to the group.

"I'm sorry, are you calling science worthwhile?"

"Yeah I'm surprised as well... uh, a little help?" Harry said to Peter.

"I don't think things are so black and white."

"Like your feelings for another person?" Mary Jane asked.

"More like one person's good deed is another person's crime."

"Oh." Mary Jane said leaning her head on her hand.

"Look, could you three come to my presentation tonight? I could use the support." Harry said getting them to agree after Peter asked a question for the teacher.

"I have to do something later, can I meet you there?" Peter asks before going back to his notebook.

 _Oscorp Industries, Night._

At the presentation, police officers guard the female Oscorp executive as she makes her speech. A large group of protesters are gathered and shout at the woman.

"We're gathered here tonight to celebrate our bound with Empire State University." Harry looks over at Mary Jane, Felicia, and Naruto sitting in the front row.

"And now, here's Harry Osborn who'll speak on behalf of his father." The woman introduces Harry Osborn. He stands and waves to the crowd.

Overhead, Shinobi clings to a wall as he watches the event.

Harry reaches down and grabs the telescope. "Thank you. I had a prepared speech, but a friend Mary Jane Watson got me thinking about how an institution like Empire State U. should grow. Who it helps, who it hurts. Which brings us to Galileo. Galileo looked through this and saw the possibilities."

Harry said just as Turbo Jet races forward. He stops near Harry and pulls the telescope towards him. The protesters cheer as Turbo Jet races off on the building. However, when he gets to the end he suddenly spots Shinobi.

"The people like the way I get things done. Not you, Ninja-boy."

"Those people? Wow! I thought those were the ones that were stupid for making you a hero. You did say that, didn't you, Wyler? How you had to take care of things because they couldn't?"

The cops come running up and pull their guns on Turbo-Jet.

"Back off! Or this little piece of history is history!"

"Go for it, it's a fake." Naruto said crouching beside him.

"That's a bunch of bull."

"Shinobi's right. He tipped us off in advance and we set it up with the Oscorp board." One policeman said as Turbo Jet angrily throws the telescope knocking down a protesting woman.

Naruto leaps up but Turbo Jet dodges.

"I'm not going down! I helped those people!"

"Yeah, and you did it with such good feelings. I'm pretty sure that's what touches them the most."

Turbo Jet then pulls up a small planter and hits Naruto. He then pulls Felicia to him and speeds away. He heads into traffic causing cars to dodge. Naruto leaps up and dashes after him.

As Naruto gets close Felicia tries to pound Wyler through the helmet. Naruto then ties himself to Turbo Jet and hangs on. Felicia continues her ineffective pounding as Naruto threw a wire to a lamppost and ties it to Turbo Jet's back. He does the same to a tree. Then he does it to all the posts and trees they pass.

Naruto then hits the controls depowering the suit. Felicia then smashes in the helmet before Turbo Jet goes flying back. Naruto grabs Felicia as she falls into his arms. "Nice punch."

They watch as Turbo Jet flies backwards. He puts her down, dashes to Turbo Jet and punched him knocking the thief out.

 _Harry and Peter's Apartment._

 _"And in other news resident of Villeroy Towers are busy planning moves to new homes thanks to the donation of a priceless Galileo telescope to their relocation fund. Empire State University freshman Harry Osborn made the announcement..."_

Whitney reported in front of Villeroy Towers as Harry, Peter, M.J., Felicia and Naruto watched the TV.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me before we went there last night. You did know you were going to make that donation, didn't you?" Mary Jane asked Harry.

"Pete, a little help?"

"M.J., you see, Harry, like all great men, knows that actions speak louder than words." Peter said as they watched the TV.

"I can certainly live by those words. When the timing's right." said Felicia while she looked over at Naruto, who was finishing up a cup of instant ramen.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **1\. Keeping him alive for this show in case we decide on using another episode from a different show that has Norman/Green Goblin in it.**

 **2\. She's a video game only character from the Amazing Spider-Man video game tie ins. I've been thinking of not well known characters/media only characters to give Naruto his own allies.**

 **OK like with number 2, one reason if not the main one of using the MTV show was because the villains and some of the allies were original to the show and like I said above, I thought it could be Naruto's rogue gallery/allies.**

 **And I wanted to give some time before the next episode of the show and going to Wakanda.**

 **If you haven't heard, Net Neutrality might be going away, they're voting on the 14! And I heard the FCC is disregarding e-mails so call your Senators or other leaders if you live in the US, if not, get ahold of your US friends on here and let them know.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Panther's Quest

**A/N: Double update so read Ch 8/this one first.**

 **Sorry for the lateness of these updates, combination of being super busy over the holidays (More so than normal.) And this site being down at random times, as well as my internet too.**

 **But I hope I made up for it with a double update for all my stories minus my One Piece stories, and a triple update for Ninja on the League for the 1 million views!**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII: Panther's Quest.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Harry and Peter's Apartment._

 _"And in other news resident of Villeroy Towers are busy planning moves to new homes thanks to the donation of a priceless Galileo telescope to their relocation fund. Empire State University freshman Harry Osborn made the announcement..."_

 _Whitney reported in front of Villeroy Towers as Harry, Peter, M.J., Felicia and Naruto watched the TV._

 _"I can't believe you didn't tell me before we went there last night. You did know you were going to make that donation, didn't you?" Mary Jane asked Harry._

 _"Pete, a little help?"_

 _"M.J., you see, Harry, like all great men, knows that actions speak louder than words." Peter said as they watched the TV._

 _"I can certainly live by those words. When the timing's right." said Felicia while she looked over at Naruto, who was finishing up a cup of instant ramen._

 **Now.**

 _Avenger's Mansion._

In the underground office, the Avengers, along with Captain America, watch the security footage of when Black Panther helped him in Cap's fight against Zemo.

"There!" Captain America had the footage freeze as the Black Panther jumped.

"Wait? What am I looking for again? A giant cat?" Wasp asked looking at the picture.

"It was a man." Captain America replied. "Can uh, the projectionist make it brighter?"

"Uh, sure." Iron Man said with his face plate off. "J.A.R.V.I.S. run a full spectrum analysis will you? And make it brighter."

J.A.R.V.I.S. zoomed in on Black Panther and brightened the shot. Only for Black Panther to be replaced with a silhouette of himself.

"Look at that! Whatever he's wearing is absorbent to all energy spectrums." Ant-Man said before typing on a keyboard. "And whatever he did to J.A.R.V.I.S., the system still doesn't register anyone being there."

"OK, fine. I'll admit it. Whoever this intruder is, he's got some OK technology." Iron Man said crossing his arms.

"All I know is this man in black saved my life. He's an ally, not an ene-!"

" _Intruder alert!_ " J.A.R.V.I.S. said as an alarm blared.

The team ran outside to see Black Panther on the gate.

He jumped down and had caws pop out of his gloves. "So… not an enemy?" Naruto asked looking at the cat-themed man.

Black Panther jumped at them to attack, forcing the heroes to jump out of the way.

Iron Man flew over, only for the Panther's claws to cut through his armor slightly, and had him fly back to the wall.

Panther created purple energy daggers as Wasp flew and shot at him. Her attacks deflecting off a shield. He shot at her and Ant-Man with his dagger before being hit from behind by Captain America who then threw his shield at him. Black Panther leaned back to dodge.

Naruto ran to Black Panther and threw several attacks his way, only for Black Panther to dodge before Naruto kicked him to the wall, cracking it as ants covered him.

"Now. Are you ready to talk about this?!" Ant-Man asked only for Black Panther to hit a button on his wrist and send a sonic cry that causes the ants flee.

"That sound. That's Vibranium!" Ant-Man exclaimed as his helmet went back into his suit. Wasp attacked, having Black Panther jump on the wall of the mansion and started climbing.

Ant-Man went into his giant form and tried to grab the cat-themed man. Only for Black Panther to jump onto him and hit several points on his side, forcing Ant-Man to his knees. Iron Man aimed his arm cannon at Black Panther who just looked back.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Enough!" Black Panther said putting his arms behind his back.

"What's your game, mister? You saved my life and attack us. And now you expect us to believe you're just going to surrender?" Captain America asked as he walked to Black Panther.

"I am not surrendering, Captain… I have simply seen enough. I wanted to assess your abilities first hand." Black Panther said taking off his mask to let it hang loosely off his back, revealing himself as an African Man with short black hair and light brown eyes.

"I am T'Challa."

"The Prince of Wakanda?" Ant-Man asked standing up. "But what are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

The Avengers take T'Challa to the underground office where he explains that his tribe was taken over by a man named Man-Ape who beat and killed his father to claim the throne of Wakanda.

"If your people are following this Man-Ape, then that's the end of the story." Captain America aid as Naruto leaned forward.

"But they feel like they have to follow him because he beat the previous ruler. Not out of free will, not because he has their best interest at heart." Naruto said.

"They follow him, even if he'll destroy everything. And he will destroy everything." T'Challa finished going back to the window.

"I don't get it, how can he take over everything?" Wasp asked as Ant-Man brought up a piece of metal ore on the hologram.

"Vibranium." Naruto said recognizing the rare metal.

"I studied it firsthand. It's not something to mess around with." Ant-Man explained.

"And legend has it that Wakanda is sitting on a mountain of it." Iron Man picked up after Ant-Man.

"The Vibranium Mine is our treasure." T'Challa said walking back to the table. "And our responsibility. For centuries, we have defended it from those that would exploit it."

"That kind of resource should belong to everyone. Vibranium has the potential to change the world." Ant-Man said getting T'Challa's attention.

"I agree. Though, not for the better." He said looking to Iron Man who rubbed the back of his helmet.

"Uh, yeah, Stark Industries investigated the possibility of using Vibranium to make weapons." He said getting Ant-Man to narrow his eyes. "It was a long time ago."

"If this Man-Ape is putting people's lives in danger, then we need to do something." Naruto said getting a nod from Captain America.

"Computer, satellite view of Wakanda." T'Challa said putting a card into the computer.

"Wakanda can't be seen on satellite. Trust me, I've tried." Iron Man said before a screen came up and showed a village in Africa appear.

"Zoom in." The screen zoomed in.

"OK. How exactly do you know my computer systems inside and out?!" Iron Man asked having T'Challa look to him.

"Because I have studied them. Inside and out."

They zoomed in on a mountain showing HYDRA agents, Grim Reaper, and Ulysses Klaw mining the ore.

"OK HYDRA, and Grim Reaper. But who's Abe Lincoln there?" Iron Man asked.

"Ulysses Klaw, we ran into him several years ago." Naruto said looking up at the screen.

"He created a device that converts Vibranium into a sonic weapon." Ant-Man explained as Wasp looked to everyone.

"So… Who's up for invading Wakanda?"

They went into the Quin-Jet and flew out of the mansion towards Africa.

 _Later, Africa._

"Thor isn't responding to his card. Probably taking a trip to Fantasy Land." Iron Man said as he flew the Quin-Jet as the others sat, or in Back Panther's case, stood.

A map came up, having Wasp look at it. "So, we need to go through Torment Forest, past Piranha Cove, and we have to avoid the Chasm of… What was it? Icy Clouds?"

"Chilling Mist." Black Panther corrected.

"Right."

"You OK, Cap?" Ant-Man asked Captain America.

"In my day, if something went this high. We didn't call it an airplane."

"What did you call it?" Ant-Man asked.

"Science Fiction."

Iron Man suddenly turned having Black Panther walk up to him. "This is not the path I laid out. We should avoid this area. The jungle here is too well protected!"

"Don't worry. The Quin-Jet has the best cloaking there is." Iron Man said right before the jet was shot.

"The Wakandan defense tech. Is better." Black Panther said as they crashed to the ground.

"You owe me a jet." Iron Man stated after they all jumped out before the jet hit the trees, landing on a large tree limb.

"You chose not to listen to me, Stark. It was a mistake."

"You and me need to have a little talk, King-!"

Wasp flew between the two to break up the arguing.

"Hey, would you look at the time. We really need to be somewhere. Like in a big fight with HYDRA?"

"Was that a pun? Really, Jan?" Naruto asked leaning against a tree.

"Right, here's the plan: We take down HYDRA and protect the Vibranium metal. Then we deal with Man-Ape." Iron Man sai before Black Panther walked up to the edge of the tree limb.

"Do not underestimate the Wakandan Army, which is heading this way. I wish you well. But I will deal with Man-Ape alone." He said jumping off into the jungle.

"And… He left." Wasp, in her small form said as she stood on Ant-Man's left shoulder.

"You have got to be kidding me! Wha-I-! (Sigh) OK, fine. Captain and Shinobi, go after him."

"But you nee… Understood."

Before Naruto could argue, Captain America spoke up and ran after the Prince, getting Naruto to sigh before following.

Naruto ran up to a V shape limb before running through it, grabbed a limb above him and swung over to the next tree before sliding down the next limb.

"Wow, he didn't argue with me or anything. Uh, everyone. Take notes."

"He's a soldier, he follows orders. Even bad ones. Now, it's just the three of us against Wakanda, HYDRA and a supervillain."

"That's how much faith I have in you two. Come on, I've dealt with HYDRA before and Wakanda, not a problem." Iron Man said before an alarm went off on his helmet.

He looked past the two insect themed heroes and saw a spear come out of a hole in a tree before dodging. The spear hit a tree before glowing purple.

 _BOOM!_

And blew up revealing it was a bomb as well.

The Avengers looked to see several African men staring at them with animal pelts on their shoulders.

"OK, maybe a little problem." Iron Man said from his spot looking at the group.

 _Wakanda, Vibranium Mine._

Klaw shot a sonic beam at a large black panther statue as the Grim Reaper and Man-Ape looked on.

Man-Ape is a tall very muscular African male wearing a white gorilla pelt as clothing.

He is flanked by two African woman wearing tank tops and skirts holding spears.

"And that is only scratching the surface of the metal's potential." Klaw explained holding the gun that replaces his right arm. "An army equipped with these could-!"

"It'll do." Grim Reaper said, interrupting Klaw. "Baron Strucker and HYDRA thank you for your… openness, your highness." He said turning to Man Ape.

"You take me for a fool?! I know you value Vibranium more than you value the gold you offer." Man-Ape stated.

"I'm not one to judge."

"The Vibranium has corrupted Wakanda! Weakened it! I will restore my land to its natural state. Without the Panther Tribe's technology! If HYDRA will pay my price. They are welcome to it." Man-Ape said to the villain.

"They will pay more for the Vibranium." Klaw said glancing to the Grim Reaper. "In fact-!"

"Klaw… Watch yourself." Grim Reaper said with a growl.

"If Strucker thinks he can cut me out, he's sorely mistaken. Only I have the technology that can tap into the Vibranium's power. You, do as I say. Or the Vibranium will blow up right in your face!"

Grim Reaper lifted his blade to Klaw's throat. "Now that's not very friendly."

"Lord M'Baku! Wakanda's defenses shot down an unidentified aircraft!" An elderly African Man said running in with a staff that has a gold panther head on it. An Army Division has engaged outsiders within our borders."

"RAH!" Man-Ape yelled before glaring at Grim Reaper. "If HYDRA crosses me. You will not live to regret it!"

"No. This isn't HYDRA. This is something else." Grim Reaper said looking back to the mine.

 _Captain America, Shinobi, And Black Panther._

The two Avengers landed behind Black Panther after traversing through the jungle trees.

"Your tenacity is admirable. But you're very out of place in the jungle." He said as Naruto stood from his crouching position.

"Unless you have elephant sized insects, and animals twice that size, I can handle it." Naruto said as Captain America stood up as well.

''You came to us for help. So here we are." He said as Panther took a step forward.

"This is my fight."

"So what, the Avengers were just to distract your people?" Naruto asked the prince.

"Man-Ape is mine!"

"And you think he will fight you? Or even fight you fairly? He could just have your people fight for him." Naruto said looking at Black Panther.

"Man-Ape took my father! And I did nothing! I failed him. I know you can understand that. Please, let me do this."

 _Iron Man, Ant-Man, And Wasp._

The trio panted as the Wakandan men laid down on the ground unconscious.

"OK. So, that was (Cough!) a little harder than it should have been." Iron Man said as Ant-Man looked at the circuitry inside on of the spear heads.

"Amazing. Their technology is decades ahead of ours. If HYDRA get their hands on it..."

"They won't! I kind of wish Thor would answer his phone." Iron Man said bringing his face plate down.

 _Wakanda._

Man-Ape looked at Black Panther who just challenged him to a fight.

"Crush the Panther Cub!" He said having the two woman run to Black Panther.

Only for Shinobi to appear in front of them, and grabbed their spears.

"Man-Ape is yours." Naruto said over his shoulder. "But anyone else is fair game." Naruto threw them over his shoulder as Captain America ran over and hit one of them.

 _Vibranium Mine._

 _BOOM!_

An explosion went off behind Grim Reaper as Wasp flew in.

"You're on our list, pal! I think you're number 34, but I think we can take you early."

Iron Man walked up as the Grim Reaper raised his blade.

"Finally, someone to hurt!" Wasp started to shoot her stingers at him as Iron man flew and shot as well.

"Are you all insane?! You can't do this in a Vibranium Mine!"

Above, on a scaffold, Klaw looked down before Ant-Man, in his small form flew on an ant in front of Klaw.

"Do you know what I like most about Africa? Dorylus Mandibulas. Better known as African Army Ants!" He said as a large swam of ants covered Klaw.

Iron Man and Wasp attacked HYDRA agents and Grim Reaper as the walls of the mine started to crackle with electricity.

"Pym, you fool! The Vibranium! If it absorbs too much energy..." Klaw said using his robotic arm to keep the ants at bay.

"It'll overload. And this much Vibranium will take out half of Africa!" Ant-Man said before trying to get the others to stop their attack.

Grim Reaper hit the scaffold, having Klaw fall while hitting the Vibranium with his weapon. He fell to the ground and glowed before the metal around him glowed before screaming as he started morphing and disappeared.

Suddenly, he came back as purple energy with his weapon inside his stomach.

"The sound! The sound! I am the sound! Ha-Ha-Ha! I can hear you." Klaw then attacked everything and everyone in sigh having the Grim Reaper leave with several HYDRA agents.

 _Wakanda; Black Panther, Shinobi, And Captain America._

"Holy shit!" Naruto yelled out dodging a strong kick from the woman he was fighting. "It's like fighting Sakura at Lee's strength!" He ducked under a swipe as Man-Ape fought Black Panther before seeing an African Woman snuck up towards Man-Ape

Only for Man-Ape to grab her and hold her in front of him as a human shield.

"Shuri!"

Naruto growled before jumping at the woman he was facing, grabbed her in a headlock, and fell down, knocking her out as her head hit the ground before kipping up and ran towards Man-Ape. Naruto then used Kawarimi (Substitution) with Shuri before he Shunshin (Teleportation) to her side.

Black Panther then attacked with his daggers and created an energy staff with scythe blades on each end before Man-Ape threw down a small device that let out a screech.

 _Crack!_

Only for it to break before Black Panther started to gain the upper hand and knocked Man-Ape to the ground as Black Panther's people walked over. Shuri staying close to Naruto.

Suddenly, a small throwing knife shimmered in the device.

"This is the man who has brought catastrophe to our land! The one who took your King! Through cowardice and dishonor!" Black Panther yelled out before they started to chant his name.

 _Mine._

While T'Challa reclaims his throne, Wasp distracts Klaw long enough for Iron Man and Ant-Man to seal his sonic emitter inside a container of Vibranium. Iron Man makes the attempt and manages to stop Klaw, by flying through and captured his emitter although he needs to get someone else to stop him from vibrating.

 _Wakanda._

"Rise, my friend." Black Panther said to the elderly man. "Outsiders may have threatened Wakanda before. But Outsiders just helped saved it. The old ways allowed Man-Ape to do this. And the old ways must change. My first order as King is to let the Council lead Wakanda. A council of the people. We can no longer hide ourselves away. Waiting for our enemies to come to us. What happens in Wakanda affects the world. So I will go out into the world. I will fight alongside our new allies." He finished as Iron Man took a step forward.

"You attacked us, you used us, and now you want to join us? Why should we trust you?"

"You shouldn't. I will earn your trust. Should you allow me to join you." Black Panther said before Wasp flew up to Iron Man.

"He's probably our best bet for a ride home, too."

"You're in." Iron Man said holding his hand out for a shake which Black Panther took.

 _A Week Later, Earth's Orbit._ ( **1.** )

Two large beings floated while looking at the Earth.

The first is a tall old man, with white hair and white eyes without pupils.

He's wearing a black armor, with a gold belt and an orange girdle, orange gauntlets and boots, and a red cape with a gem on his chest.

The other is a tall man with blue skin, grey hair and white eyes without pupils. He's wearing a yellow full body suit and a purple gem on his chest.

" _ **You found someone here? This planet is primitive… The creatures look like they just risen from the mud.**_ " The blue skinned man said.

" _ **You'd be surprised. There is power on this planet… They call it, 'Earth'.**_ " The orange skinned said as the blue skinned man sat cross legged.

" _ **Which translates to 'Dirt'. Lovely, what kind of creature is it?**_ "

" _ **A monster they call the Hulk. A savage of which the Universe has never seen.**_ " The orange skinned man replied.

" _ **And this 'Hulk', he rules here?**_ "

" _ **No… It isn't interested in ruling, it only wishes to be left alone. Other powers on the planet have tried to contain it, but they have failed… Even an Asgardian.**_ "

" _ **Really… an Asgardian? Here? Your Hulk must be powerful indeed to have bested one of Odin's ilk.**_ " The blue skinned man said in thought,

" _ **The contest was… inconclusive. The Hulk's rage is… impressive. I believe it to be the most powerful of the two.**_ "

" _ **Very well Collector… I propose a wager. Your Hulk against the Asgardian.**_ " The blue skinned man challenged.

" _ **I won't play your games, Grandmaster. The Hulk will be a part of my collection. Besides, you have nothing I want."**_

" _ **Ah, but you haven't heard the stakes yet. If your monster wins, my Infinity Gem is yours. If the Asgardian wins, your Gem is mine to take.**_ " The Grandmaster said getting the Collector to look down in thought.

" _ **No Elder of the Universe has ever held two of the Infinity Gems… The power they contain… I accept.**_ "

" _ **Then let the games begin.**_ "

 _Somewhere Over Northern Canada._

The Quin-Jet flew over the woods as Iron Man and Thor flew in front of the Jet.

"When we find him, Thor, you have to promise me… You're not going to hit him." Iron Man said glancing to the Asgardian.

"I cannot promise that. He provoked me." Thor replied back to the armored hero.

"Are you serious?!"

Inside, Black Panther looked on behind Wasp and Captain America. "I take it Thor and the Hulk do not get along."

"Wasp, what exactly caused the Hulk to leave the Avengers?" Captain America asked Wasp.

"Oh, you know, Hulk got cranky, Thor likes to fight… Things happen. Plus, this Asgardian witch named the Enchantress kind of, sort of put a spell on the Hulk that made him go nuts.

"… I see."

"Look, we have to convince him to come back with us. The Hulk already thinks we don't trust him. We can't just go in and start a fight." Iron Man said getting Thor to sigh.

"I do not start fights, I end them."

"That's not helping, Thor."

"Fine. I swear I will not attack the Hulk. Unless he provokes-HT!" Thor stopped as his eyes glowed white.

"Thor, are you-!"

 _CRACK!_

Thor flew off as lightning hit the jet and Iron Man.

 _Several Miles Away._

Hulk was standing at a riverbed looking at his reflection.

" _Do you feel better now? Do you think unleashing all your anger on trees and rocks is going to help us?_ " Bruce asked him

"Go away." Hulk said as Bruce appeared in the water.

" _We're the same. We're in this together. And I'm telling you, you have to go back to the Avengers._ "

"Not gonna happen. They think I'm a monster. They're right." Hulk said with a snort.

" _You don't have to be. You can be a hero, just like them._ "

"They don't trust me."

" _It was a mistake. It wasn't you._ " Bruce said getting Hulk to snarl.

"Listening to you was a mistake! I don't need you. I don't need anybody! I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Hulk yelled swatting at Bruce's image after he appeared beside him. Only to stop after hearing thunder.

" _I don't think that's going to happen._ "

Thor dropped down and hit Hulk in the face.

"Hurr… Hur… Gonna tear… Gonna tear you apart… Do you hear me, Blondie? I'm gonna take that hammer and-" Hulk stopped seeing lightning crackle around Thor as his eyes glowed.

" _Something's wrong. Something's wrong with Thor..._ " Bruce said as Hulk stood up.

"Don't care. Know why? HULK SMASH!" Hulk yelled as he jumped at Thor.

 _The Avengers._

Back with the Avengers, Shinobi was slowly standing up as Ant-Man in his giant form held the Quin-Jet as the others got up.

 _Crack!_

"There's Thor." Naruto said seeing lightning come down several miles away from them. Iron Man looked up in the sky as he was scanning something.

"There's something else out there… Two somethings. With power I've never seen before… Why can't anything be easy?" They flew over and saw the Collector and Grandmaster fly above the fighting duo of Thor and Hulk. Only for Hulk to turn into Bruce, having Thor break Grandmaster's hold on him and throw Mjölnir at the two.

The Avenger's turn their attacks on the to Elders, only for them to teleport away. Leaving the Hulk to run off after transforming back.

A few miles away, the Elder's floated with three more.

" _ **The contest is not over Hulk, Thor… No winner was determined.**_ " The Collector said.

" _ **I agree. And these Avengers… They would fit well in my collection. This planet could indeed interest the Elders of the Universe. All of us.**_ " The Grandmaster said looking at the Avengers.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD**

 **1\. The 3rd issue of the tie-in comic, the next takes place at the end of the season as they talked about Kang's invasion in it**

 **Sorry for the lateness of these updates, combination of being super busy over the holidays (More so than normal.) And this site being down, as well as my internet too.**

 **But I hope I made up for it with a double update for all my stories minus my One Piece stories, and a triple update for Ninja on the League for the 1 million views!**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	9. Chapter IX: Royal Scam

**A/N: Double update so read Ch 8 first.**

 **Sorry for the lateness of these updates, combination of being super busy over the holidays (More so than normal.) And this site being down at random times, as well as my internet too.**

 **But I hope I made up for it with a double update for all my stories minus my One Piece stories, and a triple update for Ninja on the League for the 1 million views!**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter IX: Royal Scam.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"Don't care. Know why? HULK SMASH!" Hulk yelled as he jumped at Thor._

 _The Avengers._

 _Back with the Avengers, Shinobi was slowly standing up as Ant-Man in his giant form held the Quin-Jet as the others got up._

 _Crack!_

 _"There's Thor." Naruto said seeing lightning come down several miles away from them. Iron Man looked up in the sky as he was scanning something._

 _"There's something else out there… Two somethings. With power I've never seen before… Why can't anything be easy?" They flew over and saw the Collector and Grandmaster fly above the fighting duo of Thor and Hulk. Only for Hulk to turn into Bruce, having Thor break Grandmaster's hold on him and throw Mjölnir at the two._

 _The Avenger's turn their attacks on the to Elders, only for them to teleport away. Leaving the Hulk to run off after transforming back._

 _A few miles away, the Elder's floated with three more._

 _" **The contest is not over Hulk, Thor… No winner was determined.** " The Collector said._

 _" **I agree. And these Avengers… They would fit well in my collection. This planet could indeed interest the Elders of the Universe. All of us.** " The Grandmaster said looking at the Avengers._

 **Now.**

 _New York City; Harry And Peter's Apartment Early Morning._

Naruto was rummaging through the refrigerator as Peter was adding his half of the rent and bills before sighing at the total.

' _Expenses: $2,326.30_

 _Income: $1,100.00._ '

Suddenly, a green statue was dropped on the table in front of Peter. He looked to see Harry who put it down while he had a drink in the other hand.

"What do you think?"

"Looks... Expensive." Peter replied as Naruto walked in drinking a can of soda.

"Good lord that's ugly." Naruto said as Harry sat down.

"What's with the higher math?" Harry asked as Naruto went to the balcony.

"Monthly expenses."

Naruto then saw a black attack helicopter chase a black car. Looking back, Naruto took off his shirt revealing his costume as his half mask came up before running along the building just as it went past the apartment.

Naruto threw a rope at the helicopter before pulling himself up and jumped on the windshield.

"Sup?! Oh, no movie on this flight? Come on, how about Black Hawk Down?!" Naruto asked as the helicopter weaved around before landing on top of a parking garage.

Naruto back flipped off and somersaulted back onto his feet and looked over as a man with light brown hair graying at the sides and a mustache goatee combo with a grey patch on the chin in a black suit walked towards him.

"You pass with flying colors, Shinobi."

"Pass?" Naruto asked as the man flashed a badge as another man came out of the car with spiky blonde hair.

"Special Agent Roberts. That's Sax." Roberts pointed to the other man.

"Ooh, a test? And here I am without a pencil." Naruto replied in front of the two agents.

"We had to do something to get your attention. You're not an easy man to get ahold of."

"I'm not bulletproof either." Naruto replied pointing to the guns on the front of the helicopter.

"Blanks."

"You went to a lot of trouble to get my attention, why?"

"Because we wanted to meet with you alone. Your country needs you, Shinobi."

"When you say country, do you mean America? Because I have my own." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"How much do you know about International monetary transfer?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how to dodge the buck fifty charge at the ATM. There's a secret organization that doesn't get charged, right? Like the Free Masons?" Naruto asked as Roberts walked to the railing.

"90% of the worlds banks are now digital, and growing. All account transfers are now done with encrypted satellite transmission. We learned that a super chip called the TX-1 was commissioned specifically to decrypt those transmissions. I don't want to tell you what that would mean to the world's economy."

"You see, that's why I keep my money underneath the mattress. Do you know who made the chip?" Naruto asked as he jumped over and crouched on the railing.

"All we know is a Mod Cryptologist named Bledsoe is putting the final touches on it."

"Still not seeing where I come in." Naruto stated as Roberts brought a computer with a 3D blueprint of a skyscraper.

"Bledsoe's lab is on the 60th floor of a downtown skyscraper. Heavily guarded. No way in." Roberts said walking back to the helicopter.

"And you want me to destroy the chip?"

"I want you to save the planet from a financial meltdown! Get the chip to us and we can figure out how to neutralize it in case any others show up! You scratch our backs, we scratch yours!"

"Any way of getting a hot female agent to do that for me?!" Naruto asked as the agents left.

"Do you really believe them?"

Naruto jumped as he looked back to see a woman wearing the S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform with the zipper pulled down to show her cleavage and short light brown hair.

"No. They were putting off negative emotions and I could tell they were lying." Naruto replied before blinking. "Are you new to the agency?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"Should I?" Naruto asked looking at the woman.

"I'm Rachel Leighton. But you first knew me as Diamondback."

A few miles away, the helicopter landed on a helipad where a bald African-American man stepped out of the stair well. He's 6'5", looks to be overweight and is wearing a black suit with a red undershirt and a red cane with a jewel handle.

(A/N: The MTV show Kingpin that was based off the Daredevil movie that came out at the time.)

"Did Shinobi take the bait?" The man asked in a deep voice.

"Sucked it in like it was clean air just like you predicted, Kingpin." Sax replied getting the know identified Kingpin to chuckle.

 _Empire State University._

Shuri walked around the courtyard looking for her building that has her first class.

She's wearing tight black jeans, sandles, and a honey brown top.

After Man-Ape was defeated, she convinced the Wakandan Council to allow her to come with her brother to see the world outside of Wakanda and find a certain blonde haired hero that saved her.

She was too caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into someone, dropping her papers.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No problem, here let me help you with those."

Shuri, looking down, blinked at a black robotic hand reaching to help her up, before glancing up to see a spiky blonde haired young man holding papers in his hand out for her. Taking a piece of paper, she brought it up to her face, and hid the lower half of the man's face and smiled before taking the offered papers.

"Thank you." She said as Naruto stood up and saw his friends leave, reading M.J.'s lips that she was going to practice for her upcoming play.

"You're welcome. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Shuri, from Wakanda." Shuri replied as they started to walk to the buildings. And stayed close to Naruto.

"Oh, really? I heard the king is joining the Avengers, and staying at your country's Embassy."

"My brother, T'Challa." Shuri said getting Naruto's eyes to widen, finally recognizing Shuri as the woman he saved in Wakanda from Man Ape.

" _According to a call to our newsroom, it was a movie shoot._ " Naruto stopped by a coffee stand with a small TV with Whitney reporting that the helicopter he stopped was a part of a movie scene.

" _But that doesn't explain Shinobi's presence and him interfering with the scene._ "

Naruto mentally sighed at that before walking with Shuri to their first class.

 _Later Downtown._

Shinobi was waiting on top of the building with the lab for the TX-1. He pulled out a smart phone from a pouch and saw ' _3:14 PM._ '

"(Sigh.)" He sighed as he reached for a long pouch on his back.

And pulled out a 1' silver rod, and pressed a button on the middle. It extended to a 6' bō staff before Naruto twirled it, remembering T'Challa gave it to him as a gift for helping him save Wakanda, and his sister.

' _And it's made from Vibranium._ ' he thought going through katas as he waited.

Several hours went by before Naruto watched the scientists working on the chip.

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated before pulling it up.

' _Felicia H.'_

"Hello."

" _Naruto, where are you?! Mary Jane's play is goin to start soon._ "

"I'm in the middle of extra credit for Chem. Lab." Naruto replied before walking on the side of the building. "And the teacher has me up against the wall to get it done."

" _But you'll still be coming by, right?_ "

"As long as nothing bad happens. I did see the Avengers go by not too long ago. Oh! The Professor is taking off I gotta go, bye!" Naruto hung her up as the scientists left and he cloaked himself in a Genjutsu (Illusion Technique) before dropping down, and took the chip.

He ran off the roof and slid down before jumping off and flashed to another roof top. Naruto ran to the edge, and vaulted over to the lower building beside it and landed in a roll before running over to an air conditioner and ran up it to vault over a fence. Naruto slid under a pipe before sliding down a ramp beside the pipes and flipped off the edge of the rooftop to an alley.

He landed in a crouch by a black limousine before pulling out the chip in an envelope.

"Special delivery." Naruto said as the tinted window went down a couple of inches before he saw the Kingpin inside. "Where's Agent Roberts?"

" _Special_ Agent Roberts has more important things to do." The Kingpin replied before Naruto gave him the chip having the limo leave.

"He has the package." Naruto said as he put a hand to his ear.

" _Follow them._ " He heard Rachel's voice before running up the building and followed the limo before dropping on to it.

"I don't know which feels better: Becoming one of the richest men on the planet, or knowing Shinobi was the dupe who made it happen."

"Kingpin, he could still be a threat once he figures out what's going on with the satellite up-link." Sax said as he sat on the other end, double barreled shotgun beside him.

"Even if he found out where, he won't get past the mini chopper. Those bullets are real, and he's just a chump."

"We'll see about that." Naruto said before breaking the sun roof and leaned back as Sax shot at him.

Naruto jumped off in an alley before the limo drove in and stopped.

"Nice of you to drop by." Kingpin said as he walked out.

"No problem. Now, am I going to fight your henchmen or did you eat them already?"

 _BANG! BANG!_

Naruto dodged shots as the two henchmen fired at the ninja before Naruto disappeared and kicked one man away and then hit the other with his staff.

Suddenly, Kingpin aimed his cane at Shinobi before a red beam shot out of the jewel. Naruto dodged and dashed over before kicking the cane away and stepped back a few feet.

"Not very fair. An Avenger against an unarmed man." Kingpin said to Naruto.

"Yeah, but each of your arms are the size of Oakland." Naruto replied throwing a pair of bolas at Kingpin's arms.

And had Kingpin tear it as his men threw him his cane and he aimed it at the car.

 _BOOM!_

The car exploded having Kingpin run off having Naruto sigh as he hit his button on his staff, having it collapse.

 _Empire State University, Next Morning._

Naruto was in class sitting beside Felicia who was glancing at him before noticing someone sitting down on the other side.

"Oh, hey Shuri."

"Morning Naruto."

Felicia blinked as she saw Shuri, the new transfer student, getting chummy with her 'man'. She narrowed her eyes as the woman leaned close to Naruto, flashing her cleavage to the oblivious blonde who watched as the teacher walked in.

Missing Felicia glare at Shuri who glared back as she noticed Felicia lean against Naruto, lightning shooting between each others eyes.

 _Unknown Location, Kingpin._

Kingpin drank a cup of coffee with several monitors behind him, lighting up the dark room. He then pointed to each as a country came up on each monitor, and looked to a group of men and women sitting at a table.

"George One, Germany. The Red Bank, Russia. The Royal Trust, England. And our own Federal Reserve. The financial institutes of the world, ladies and gentleman. All waiting for the biggest satellite heist in history." Kingpin said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Now that the TX-1 is ours, once my men have finished installing the up-link, think of these as cash registers, dumping billions into our pockets. And thanks to the Avengers dumbest member, the feds will be hunting the wrong man." Kingpin finished before one woman spoke up.

"When will the up-link be ready?"

"Twenty-four hours."

 _The Next Day; Dusk, Kingpin._

Kingpin and his men stood on top of a skyscraper with a large antenna fixing it up to use the TX-1 before Shinobi landed on the mini helicopter blade.

"Not so fast… Although I don't think you can go very fast." Naruto flipped down and threw several kunai at Kingpin's men's guns, causing them to blow up.

Naruto then ran to Kingpin who shot at him with his cane. Naruto then jumped up to the antenna and dodged shurikens. "Hey! That's my thing!"

Suddenly, the door to the stairs opened having S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents run in with Rachel. "Wilson Fisk! You're under arrest!"

Kingpin raised his cane and had smoke cover the area before running to the helicopter and flew off, leaving his men.

Naruto ran up the antenna and threw a three-pronged kunai to the helicopter and flashed to it. Naruto broke the windshield and then used his robotic arm to short out the controls. He grabbed hold of Kingpin, and flashed to a building just as the helicopter crashed.

Naruto then had a dart shoot out of his robotic hand and hit Kingpin in the neck before punching him and held him down while the sleep drug took affect just as Rachel and other agents ran up to him.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **Sorry for the lateness of these updates, combination of being super busy over the holidays (More so than normal.) And this site being down, as well as my internet too.**

 **But I hope I made up for it with a double update for all my stories minus my One Piece stories, and a triple update for Ninja on the League for the 1 million views!**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	10. Chapter X: Gamma World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: OK, sorry for the late update, this site has been acting up/going down, we've been busy, and a beta wasn't feeling well.**

 **Also I forgot I also wrote this Ch. while doing Ninja on the League which I was working on for the Anniversary and of course had to wait for this site/beta to get well. Or I would have uploaded this earlier.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD**

* * *

 **Chapter X: Gamma World.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"Not so fast… Although I don't think you can go very fast." Naruto flipped down and threw several kunai at Kingpin's men's guns, causing them to blow up._

 _Naruto then ran to Kingpin who shot at him with his cane. Naruto then jumped up to the antenna and dodged shurikens. "Hey! That's my thing!"_

 _Suddenly, the door to the stairs opened having S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents run in with Rachel. "Wilson Fisk! You're under arrest!"_

 _Kingpin raised his cane and had smoke cover the area before running to the helicopter and flew off, leaving his men._

 _Naruto ran up the antenna and threw a three-pronged kunai to the helicopter and flashed to it. Naruto broke the windshield and then used his robotic arm to short out the controls. He grabbed hold of Kingpin, and flashed to a building just as the helicopter crashed._

 _Naruto then had a dart shoot out of his robotic hand and hit Kingpin in the neck before punching him and held him down while the sleep drug took affect just as Rachel and other agents ran up to him._

 **Now.**

 _New York; Manhattan, Night._

"Stay on him!"

The Avengers minus Thor and Ant-Man, are in pursuit of Hawkeye on the rooftops with some difficulty, impressing Wasp and the Captain with Hawkeye's skills in invading them.

Naruto vaulted over the gap between two buildings before flipping down to another as Wasp follows Hawkeye into an alleyway. But the archer ambushes her by aiming an arrow at her small form.

"Hi there." He said, only to find himself surrounded by the Avengers.

"Stand down!"

"Attention Avengers!"

Just when the Avengers are about to apprehend Hawkeye, a S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft carrying Agent Quartermain arrives on the scene, allowing Hawkeye to escape in the confusion.

Iron Man and Wasp flew up as Quartermain explained that they need the Avengers help in Nevada.

 _Later, Nevada._

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked hands behind his head.

"NO!" Wasp yelled back at him. "I swear if Hank was here-!"

"But he's not! Are we there yet?"

"RAH!"

The sun is setting as the Avengers now accompanied by Thor are escorted by S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jets towards an unknown location.

"I don't like that you're not telling us where we're going… Where's Fury?" Iron Man asked Quartermain who is on a screen inside his helmet.

" _Even if I knew where Nick Fury was, I don't think I'd be able to tell you. Why you're here... Well… better to see for yourself._ " He said as they saw the Cube.

Or what was left of it after The Breakout, surrounded by a green energy dome.

"It… looks like pure Gamma energy. I bet Hank will hate that he stayed behind in Wakanda now." Iron Man said as he examines the dome when they land.

"No kidding." Wasp said putting her hands on her hips.

"Where is Bruce Banner?"

The Avengers looked to see a muscular man with long green hair, eyes and is wearing a red shirt with white lightning bolts around the collar, gauntlets on his wrists, and black pants held up by a large silver belt with silver boots.

This Dr. Samson, who had gone under a dramatic change after being exposed to gamma radiation during the breakout.

"He's… Not with us. He's taking a vacation." Iron Man said getting Samson to frown, disappointed at not seeing his friend.

He then shows the team footage from an attempted incursion into the cube by a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hulk-Buster units.

The video shows that as soon as the team arrived they were ambushed by an unknown figure.

"The Abomination." Samson explained as a picture of the Abomination came up.

The Abomination looks like a reptile version of the Hulk with claws as well.

The video then showed the team was caught inside as the dome exploded and they transformed into Gamma Monsters.

Samson explained further that the person responsible was another gamma villain known as The Leader and that the dome he created was expanding, if it wasn't stopped it would hit a town or major city in a few hours time.

 _New York, Manhattan._

Black Widow makes her way to an abandoned warehouse where she is greeted at the door by a Hydra agent and is allowed entry. On a nearby water tower Hawkeye watches the Widow walk in.

"Gotcha!"

A minute later he uses an intrusion arrow to short circuit the lock to the door and gassed the Hydra agent on the other side.

"Sorry buddy. You didn't know the secret knock."

He walked further inside revealing a HYDRA assembly line for Dreadnought units and the archer disrupts production, drawing an arrow for the fight to come.

"Let's do this!" He said firing the arrow down to the agents.

 _Nevada, The Cube._

The Avengers are now wearing prototype radiation suits designed to shield the wearer from gamma radiation. All except Thor, who's Asgardian nature protects him from Mortal energy.

"(Sigh) I'll go in first." Naruto said taking a step.

Only to be stopped by Janet.

"Oh no you're not!"

"Someone has to, and none of you are stepping up!"

"I'm not letting you go in first!"

"Leader's lead." Captain America said getting Iron Man to walk ahead as the others followed to the expanding dome.

"Thanks Cap."

They walk into the dome, followed by Samson, Quartermain, and two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as backup.

"Hello?" Naruto said hearing static over his communication as the moment they enter they lose communications with the base camp outside.

A minute later they are ambushed by a trio of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were caught in the gamma field earlier.

"Careful! They're still allies!" Naruto yelled out taking his staff out.

Wasp and Samson took on a female agent that had tuned into a massive harpie and had carried off one of the Shield agents.

Wasp flew up to rescue the agent as Samson used his newly enhanced strength to knock the one that looked like a grey deformed Hulk down.

Thor and Iron man took on an agent who had transformed into a rock beast, it knocked both heroes around before Thor got the upper hand with his hammer and Iron man finished it with an electronic pulse. The last agent, who closely resembled Hulk, was beaten easily by Panther, Naruto and the Captain.

Naruto jumped in the air, and came down, slamming his staff on his head. Samson then slammed the female down as Iron Man shocks the rock agent.

Samson them walks over to study the bodies. "Well, as soon as they leave the gamma dome, they will revert back into human form."

"You showed some pretty good moves back there Doc." Cap said walking over.

"Doc Samson: Avenger. Think about it." Wasp commented walking over as well.

"(Sigh) Look around, this is all my fault." Samson said with a sigh as he got up. "Bruce warned me, and I didn't listen. My only concern is making this right."

"The dome has to have some sort of power source. A gamma generator." Iron Man said as Black Panther walked up.

"If this 'Leader' truly is as brilliant as Samson says. Then this is a trap. He will be prepared for S.H.I.E.L.D. at the very least, and Hulk at the very most.

"(Gasp!) I forgot you talked." Wasp said with a gasp.

"If this is a trap warriors." Thor said slapping Panther on the shoulder, getting the king to wince. "So be it!"

 _New York, Manhattan._

"Do you have it?"

"The blood of the incredible Hulk, as Baron Strucker requested." Black Widow said as she presents a sample of The Hulk's blood to a woman.

She is a tall woman with a voluptuous yet muscular built, toned broad shoulders, and long dark green hair, which covers the right side of her face. She has dark green eyes, green lipstick and a very form-fitting green cat suit that accentuates her body. She is also very buxom.

This is Madame Hydra one of Baron Strucker's lieutenants in HYDRA.

"Hail HYDRA." Madame Hydra said looking at the vial of green blood. "You've earned your money well, Black Widow. I know Strucker was hesitant to trust you… But this..." Madame Hydra finished reaching for the vial.

 _Boom!_

Before payment is given an explosion rocks the warehouse.

Hawkeye attacks the HYDRA troops with explosive and acid arrows on the robots.

"WHO'S NEXT?!"

After knocking out the soldiers Hawkeye is hit from behind by Black Widow.

 _The Cube, Nevada._

"Shit!"

"It's the U-Foes!"

Naruto jumped back from an attack from the U-foes.

The first has a V symbol on his forehead and has an image of a galaxy around his body. He has no hair and white eyes.

This is Vector, the leaders of the group.

The second person is wearing a radiation-type suit to keep him alive and intact. He has a holographic skeleton face and hands.

This is X-Ray, a cosmic-irradiated supervillain and specialist of the team.

The third looks like a female cloud figure. She has white eyes. Her uniform still remains intact. Sh has no legs due to her mist form and she has the same mist around her body.

This is Vapor, the team's scout.

The last one is about the same size as the Abomination. He has blue eyes and no hair. His entire body is covered in organic metal-like skin.

This is Ironclad, the powerhouse.

X-ray attacks Quartermain and Iron Man, their suits proving ineffective against his energy attacks. Vapor attacks Captain America by phasing into his suit and suffocating him. Wasp tries to interfere but is pushed aside by Vector while Ironclad attacks Thor.

"Those devices are to drain gamma energy!" Samson said as Vector looked at the green device on his chest. Missing Black Panther, and Naruto sneaking up on him.

"The Leader has other plans for them. Our powers are increased to-!"

He stopped as Naruto grabbed him from behind in an inverted headlock as Panther dropped on his stomach having Naruto drop back, slamming Vector's head on the ground.

"You all talk too much."

Thor spun Mjölnir having Vapor dissipate having Cap throw his shield at Ironclad's feet before Thor threw Mjölnir at his head, having the giant fall just as Naruto ran up his back to his head, and turned as he brought his foot on Ironclad's head and stomped him to the ground.

Suddenly, Zzzax jumps out and attacks the agents and Wasp, ripping their suits apart. Thor tried to intervene, but is too late. The Avengers could only stand there and watch as Wasp goes under a painful transformation into a wasp-like creature.

She stood up having her suit fall showing her ripped costume before she attacked, only for Thor to get in her way.

"I have no desire to fight you, Wasp!" He said to Gamma Wasp who just attacked him. "Remember who you are!"

His efforts were pointless as Wasp continues to pound on Thor with her gamma stingers. The rest of the Villains regenerate and attack the weakened Avengers, outnumbering them 9 to 5.

"Run towards the generator!" Iron man ordered as Panther ignores the group and takes off in another direction.

"Panther!" Iron Man yelled out to Panther as they ran while they destroyed the hall to give them more time.

 _New York, Manhattan._

Hawkeye panted as he sat on his knees before he looked up at Black Widow.

"You should have let me go, Clint."

"So shoot then. Come on Natasha, do it! Come on you HYDRA scum!" He spat at her.

She tries to finish him off, but hesitates, giving the archer an opportunity to counterattack. He swung his bow at her feet having her jump and somersault back to her feet before attacking him with a fury of punches and kicks and sent him back into a crate.

He leaned to the side to doge three darts and ran up to the tops of the crates, showing the building was on fire. He dived off, turned, and fired multiple arrows that exploded sending her back to grab a crate. Two arrows hit her stingers, unlatching them having her fall before a rope was wrapped around her and another pinned her feet to another crate upside down.

"It's over, Natasha. You lost." Hawkeye said dropping down beside her.

"Let me go, Hawkeye. You can't take me to S.H.I.E.L.D. you're a traitor, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. That's why I'm not taking you to S.H.I.E.L.D." He said taking out a combat knife and cut her down from the arrow, having her fall to the ground. "I'm taking you to the Avengers."

 _Nevada, The Cube._

"Thor, Shinobi, go I'll help Iron Man!" Captain America said to the two who ran/flew to help Samson with the generator.

Unfortunately, when they get there their path is blocked by the Wrecking Crew, who have transformed from the Gamma Boosters on their chest. Once they attack Samson's suit is destroyed, but his previous exposure to at the breakout has left him unchanged.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled as a chain was wrapped around him.

During the scuffle Panther sneaks in and destroys the generator.

 _BOOM!_

The explosion sent everyone flying back as Naruto's and Panther's suits are ripped apart as the dome disappeared.

A few miles out, Hawkeye was about a sky cycle with Black Widow

Later, the gamma villains are taken into custody and those caught in the gamma dome are being treated for their side effects.

 _Las Vegas._

"I would call that little test run a success. And now… We begin."

Just outside Las Vegas, Leader observes the city, accompanied by Absorbing Man and Abomination. The Leader presses a button and a Gamma Dome appears over the city.

Back with the Avengers, they saw another dome rapidly approach faster then the first one before Naruto turned around.

"RUN!"

He started running as everyone but Samson and Thor were transformed into Hulk-like beasts, or animal creatures. He dashed a few miles away and looked back as he jumped high in the air. And crashed into Hawkeye's sky cycle.

"Turn the hell around!" He yelled getting the archer to do just that. "Faster, faster damn it!"

They flew several miles ahead of the dome before Black Widow got out of her restraints and had them crash.

A few moments went by before Naruto woke up, and looked up to see Hawkeye taser Widow as the Leader came up on a hologram on Hawkeye's bike.

" _I come to you with a message, and that message is… Don't be scared. The Gamma dome that has formed in the American Southwest, it is no threat, it is a promise. It is going to change the world, for the better. You are weak. You suffer in your small lives and fragile bodies. You have plunged the world into darkness because of your faults._ "

" _But I am here to save you. I will remake the world in my image, I will remake you in my image. You will be perfect beings...like me. And I will think your thoughts for you. The Gamma energy will grow to envelope the Earth, you will all be transformed. Your power will be my power. Accept your future, for I am your Leader! Welcome... to GAMMA WORLD!_ "

"I'm getting the urge to say roll credits." Naruto said before turning the hologram off. "Well, looks like we're the last hope here. Can you work with me?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder as Black Widow had her hands tied behind her back, rope around her arms and midsection that pushed her breasts out and her legs tied.

"Or should I leave you two alone together?"

"HYDRA has as much to lose as anyone." Widow said before looking to Naruto.

"Don't look at me. I don't want any part of whatever it is you're into."

"The Avengers were in that dome."

"All but one… Not counting me, obviously. We'll need to get the Hulk." Naruto replied as Hawkeye took his bike leaving Widow.

"I'll follow on the ground. Trust me, I can keep up." Naruto replied and as Hawkeye started to leave, Naruto cut all three ropes that were tied around Black Widow looked at him.

"Go."

"Why would you do that?" She asked Naruto who stood after cutting her legs free.

"A: Better to have one less Gamma monster to fight, or for as long as possible. And B: I know your secret."

"What are you talking abo-!" She stopped as Naruto raised his right hand, and a USB connector came out of his palm.

"You're undercover. I hacked Fury's computer when Hawkeye 'turned'." Naruto said before grabbing her and hopped away.

"Why would you do that?"

"It seemed… Weird so I checked it out." Going a few miles away, Naruto dropped the spy off before continuing after Hawkeye.

 _Later, Canada._

The Hulk was fighting against the army with Hulk-Buster helicopters and tanks before Hawkeye shot several arrows at the helicopter's fuel lines and another in the tanks barrels having them blow up.

 _BOOM!_

The Hulk looked at the men before roaring at them getting the army to run.

"Leave Hulk alone."

"Leave you alone?! I just saved your green hind. You owe me. Which I'm calling in now, I need your help."

"Go to the Avengers." The Hulk said turning to leave.

"They're the ones in danger Hulk, as well as the entire World." Naruto said dropping down. "The Leader is turning the world into Gamma monsters and controlling them."

"Then talk to the army, they're good at fighting monsters." Hulk replied as Hawkeye walked up to him.

"We need Bruce Banner."

"Banner's not here. Now leave me alone!"

"Listen Bigfoot! If you don't give us Banner in 3 seconds, then I'm going to take you down!"

Hulk just looked at the archer for a moment. "HA-HA-HA-HA!" He started laughing before turning and turned back into Bruce who continued.

"Ha-Ha-Heh! Give me a second. He hasn't let me out in weeks. (Ahem!) Now, tell me everything."

Later, they went to a small cabin in the woods as Bruce looked over the data that Hawkeye's sky cycle collected before using a needle gun on both Hawkeye, and Naruto.

"OW!/OW!"

The two heroes yelled out, rubbing their arm/side where they were stuck.

"That'll keep you immune from the energy for awhile." Bruce said before picking up a duffel bag. "Not much time. The longer people are exposed to gamma energy, the more likely it'll be permanent. I've located where the Leader is, that's where the generator will likely be."

"OK, how do you expect us to get to Las Vegas?" Hawkeye asked as Bruce smiled as his eyes glowed green.

"The direct route."

 _Las Vegas._

The trio of heroes jumped up the space needle restaurant and saw the Leader and the Abomination just as Hulk tackled the Absorbing Man out of the window.

"I knew you would come eventually, my old enemy. But do you really want to stop me? In Gamma World, no one would fear you, hunt you down. Are you really going to try and stop me?" The Leader asked the Hulk.

"Not stop you. SMASH YOU!"

Abomination then attacked the Hulk as Hawkeye shot an arrow at the Leader. Only for the Black Panther, now a gamma panther to grab it as the Avengers came out of the shadows.

"You're either very brave or very stu-!" Leader stopped as Naruto tossed his staff and hit his head.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled as Hawkeye stuck an arrow to Gamma Wasp's chest. He then stuck one to each affected Avenger before they glowed green and returned to normal.

"Got help from a friend, Bruce Banner, heard of him?" Naruto asked as the Leader went into a large robotic armor. He shot at the two who dodged each laser before Naruto slid underneath his legs and grabbed his staff before jumping up and brought it down.

 _Crack!_

And broke the dome before grabbing the Leader and shocked him with his robotic hand until he fell unconscious.

Naruto then followed after the Hulk to see him throw the large generator up into the sky toward the raising sun.

The Leader, now with a larger head, crawled out of his robotic armor into the four heroes as Thor was floating behind them.

"It would have been glorious, I was creating the perfect world. All in my image."

"That's the problem. you're ugly." Hulk said to the defeated villain.

Later, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and vehicles were treating everyone and taking all the criminals, except Abomination was was kicked away by the Hulk into custody.

Quartermain was reviewing the conversation of Widow saying she was a spy from Hawkeye's cycle and turns to Hawkeye.

"You're cleared, Hawkeye. Your S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Agent status is reinstated."

"Oh, you mean the same S.H.I.E.L.D. that locked me up? Yeah, no thanks, I'll go after the Black Widow on my own." Hawkeye said as Tony wearing his armored pants and body suit walked up.

"Here's another option: Join us. Join the Avengers."

"I don't think so. Look how easily the Leader took you out. I'm better off on my own." Hawkeye replied before walking away.

"And what of you, Hulk?" Thor asked the green hero. "Would you walk away as well? You are indeed a noble warrior, Hulk. One who has saved the Avengers, and now the world. I would trust you with my life. Do you trust us?"

"I'll stay, if Cupid stays." Hulk replied getting Hawkeye to angrily walk back to argue with him.

 _Nevada Dessert._

The Abomination crawled forward before seeing four shadows.

He looked up to see Zemo, Enchantress, Executioner, Wonder Man, and Crimson Dynamo standing in front of him.

"Hello Mr. Blonsky." Zemo said to him, hands on his hips.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **OK like I said in the above A/N, sorry for the late update but the site has been acting up/down, we've been busy, and one beta was ill and I forgot I did this Ch. while waiting for this site to get fixed/beta to feel better after working on Ninja on the League for the Anniversary.**

 **Next to be updated will be Ninja on the League for the 4 year Anniversary.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	11. Chapter XI: Masters Of Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, Betas and I have been busy.**

 **OK, here is a 6 Ch. update (3 are for my Ultimate Spider-Man Story) as a tribute for Steve Ditko who passed in June. He will be missed Read this one (11) first.**

 **Beta: Jebest481, Chaos-PSD and Arkham Knight.**

* * *

 **Chapter XI: Masters Of Evil.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Quartermain was reviewing the conversation of Widow saying she was a spy from Hawkeye's cycle and turns to Hawkeye._

 _"You're cleared, Hawkeye. Your S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Agent status is reinstated."_

 _"Oh, you mean the same S.H.I.E.L.D. that locked me up? Yeah, no thanks, I'll go after the Black Widow on my own." Hawkeye said as Tony wearing his armored pants and body suit walked up._

 _"Here's another option: Join us. Join the Avengers."_

 _"I don't think so. Look how easily the Leader took you out. I'm better off on my own." Hawkeye replied before walking away._

 _"And what of you, Hulk?" Thor asked the green hero. "Would you walk away as well? You are indeed a noble warrior, Hulk. One who has saved the Avengers, and now the world. I would trust you with my life. Do you trust us?"_

 _"I'll stay, if Cupid stays." Hulk replied getting Hawkeye to angrily walk back to argue with him._

 _Nevada Dessert._

 _The Abomination crawled forward before seeing four shadows._

 _He looked up to see Zemo, Enchantress, Executioner, Wonder Man, and Crimson Dynamo standing in front of him._

 _"Hello Mr. Blonsky." Zemo said to him, hands on his hips._

 **Now.**

 _New York City, Early Morning._

Wasp was chasing after Whirlwind through traffic before stopping at a construction site.

"So you break outta jail then come here? Where I shop? Here's a question: Why do you like prison so much?" She asked stopping in front of Whirlwind who suddenly transformed into Enchantress.

"Enchantress?!" Wasp yelled as she got ready to attack.

Only for Executioner, Wonder Man, Crimson Dynamo, Abomination and Zemo to surround her and knock her out.

 _Across Town._

Shinobi was running along a building before coming to a fire escape and jumped through it, vaulting over the other end and continued to jump off the side to the next building. He stopped by another fire escape and held onto it as he stuck to the wall right beside it.

(Click! Click!)

He blinked hearing the sounds of a camera taking pictures before looking to the fire escape and saw a woman with black hair, wearing a leather jacket over a white sleeveless shirt, jeans and boots laying on the fire escape, back leaning on the railing.

Beside her is a stainless steel coffee mug.

This is Jessica Jones, a Private Investigator.

"Rough night Jessica?"

"Not as bad as you Shinobi. Oh wait, that's how you always look."

"Oh that was a good comeback!" Naruto said sarcastically as Jessica took pictures of a couple. "You know, it's jobs like these that gives P.I.'s a bad name."

"The husband wants to know if his wife was cheating, she is. It's not my fault the husband didn't have the balls to-!"

"Or he could be getting off on the pictures."

The woman looked to the Avenger at that.

"What? I saw an episode of a show last night of a married couple, each went to the same Private Investigator team at different times, and divided them up into teams in hopes of getting the other to cheat and film it, only for the couple to really be in it together and wanted to get off on the films together."

"You watch some shitty TV."

"I'm just saying don't be so cynical." Naruto said before saluting. "Say hi to Luke for me."

Jessica flipped him off before she continued taking pictures as Naruto back flipped off and landed in front of a building with a sign that read ' _Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Book._'

Running across buildings for several miles, Naruto stopped at the Wakanda Embassy to visit his new friend Shuri. Walking inside and past several Wakandan people, Naruto past T'Challa and Hawkeye talking under a tree with heart shaped herb and a running water fountain. T'Challa explained the juices of the Heart Herb help enhance the senses of the kings of the Panther Tribe and is applied to the skin.

Naruto walked backwards into Shuri's room, not noticing the bathroom door was open, nor the running water of a shower.

"Shuri, you here?"

"In here Naruto~"

An oblivious Naruto walked into the rather large bathroom and gained a nosebleed that seeped through his mask as he saw Shuri in a shower stall, with steamed glass walls, and a door. The walls starting at her neck and ended down to just below her knees.

Naruto blinked owlishly as the steamed glass did little to hide her figure as she washed shampoo out of her hair.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll wait outside." Naruto said just as she turned the water off and opened the door.

Naruto turned around as she walked out and grabbed a towel. Then quickly walk out as he saw her nude form in the mirror by the sink.

 _Avenger's Mansion, Night._

"No, no, no. The suits have to be in an expandable array."

Tony said wearing his body suit while working on a suit of his. "Interchangeable too. So I can have any suit at any time in seconds."

" _You only have three suits, sir_." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied as Tony tightened a bolt on the machine that held one of his suits.

"Sure, now, but what if we're… Why are you arguing with me? Just reconfigure it!"

" _Mansion update: Avenger I.D. Wasp accepted._ " J.A.R.V.I.S., said getting Tony to stop.

"Oh good, Jan would want me to have more suits. Maybe you will do what she says."

" _Ms. van Dyne is-(GARBLED!)_ " J.A.R.V.I.S. said right before his speech became garbled.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony asked as J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voiced slowed down and looked over his shoulder.

Only to jump out of the way from a punch by the Crimson Dynamo. Landing in a crouch, he raised his right hand with his blaster on, only to get hit by Zemo's sword handle. Dynamo grabbed Tony's head and started to squeeze.

"No Dynamo." Zemo said walking out of the shadows. "Not yet."

Dynamo then threw Tony at a tone support, cracking it and knocked Tony out.

Upstairs, Hulk was watching TV on the couch eating chips before Enchantress came up on a commercial.

" _Hello again, monster._ "

Hulk got up, and threw the couch at the TV before Abomination grabbed him from behind then threw him into a portal that opened up to an icy field.

In the training room, Captain America was doing an obstacle course before the room went dark.

"Tony?" He asked before dodging a swipe of a double headed axe.

He then tackled the person before Wonder Man tackled him and flew through the wall and was knocked down by the Executioner.

"I told you when we last met this wasn't over, Captain."

As his vision blurred, Captain America looked up at Zemo.

"Now it is." Zemo finished as Captain America blacked out.

"What of Thor?" Enchantress asked as she and the others walked in.

"I haven't forgotten Enchantress. The Thunderer, Ant-Man and Shinobi remain." Zemo said pulling Wasp's card up to his mask. "Avengers… Assemble."

 _Central Park._

Thor was walking with Jane over a stone bridge, holding his helmet under his arm.

"So, your dad still taking that big nap? What did you call it again?" Jane asked Thor as they crossed the bridge.

"The Odin Sleep." The Asgardian replied looking at her. "No, he has woken by now."

"And you haven't talked to him yet?"

"(Sigh) Nay, Jane Foster. I have not returned to Asgard since we last spoke." Thor replied with a sigh. "I have been needed here."

They walked in silence for a few moments and past a couple making out as Jane looked at them with a smile.

"The Avengers are formidable, but the threats they face..." Thor trailed off before putting his helmet on. "It would seem I am needed more than ever." He finished as they stared at each other before his card rung.

He picked it up and saw his face come up in the black box. "This card is troubling. Iron Man's technology is constantly making noises at me."

"I think they're calling for you Thor." Jane replied as he put the card back in his belt. "Like you said: You're needed."

Thor smiled before flying off towards the mansion.

 _Avengers Mansion._

The skylight opened up allowing Thor to land in the main hall. "Ho Avengers! Ho Computer! Thor has arrived!"

"Welcome, Asgardian."

Thor turned to see Zemo walk down the steps.

"I know of thee." Thor replied looking up at the villain. "You are Captain America's foe, Zemo."

"Heh-Heh-Heh, you may call me master." Zemo said holding out his hand as he stopped in the middle of the stairs. "Now kneel before me."

"You're mad mortal. Thor kneels before no one." Thor said before a flash of gold light, blinded him for a second and Wonder Man, Dynamo, Abomination, Executioner and Enchantress appeared in the room.

"As I said..." Zemo said as Enchantress came to his side and draped her arm on his right shoulder. "Kneel before your masters."

"RAH!"

Thor slammed Mjölnir down creating a shock wave before hitting Dynamo away with the hammer. He threw Mjölnir at Executioner having it bounce off towards Enchantress who's hands glowed creating yellow smoke stopping the hammer in its tracks. Dynamo fired rockets at Thor who blocked and then was tackled by the Executioner.

Thor then flipped him over to Dynamo, got up and was hit with a blast from Wonder Man then grabbed by Abomination and Executioner before being hit by Wonder Man again.

 _CRACK!_

Lightning cracked as it started to rain as Shinobi, Hawkeye and Black Panther sat on the building across from the mansion, Naruto and Hawkeye each looking through a monocular.

"Well, that's not good." Hawkeye said to the others. "OK, we call S.H.I.E.L.D. and get the Hulk-Buster gear-"

"And destroy the city in the ensuring battle? As well as seal the fate of our teammates." Panther said from his crouched position.

"What do you recommend?"

Panther looked down for a moment before speaking. "Indeed, it is up to us."

Naruto dropped down and jumped across the street to a window. He opened it and went into the hall on the top floor. Staying in the shadows, he walked to the main hall and jumped over the railing and landed in a crouch. Naruto then followed Zemo who was carrying Captain's shield to the underground entrance.

"What are you going to do Zemo?"

Naruto saw Wonder Man and Dynamo guarding the entrance before creating a _Genjutsu_ (Illusion Technique.) to hide himself at the couch.

"Do not be so troubled Wonder Man. All you need to know is you do what I say and you will get your humanity back." Zemo replied as he stopped. "And you needn't worry either Dynamo. You will have Iron Man… I have a much bigger appetite." He finished taking a step to the fireplace.

Only to be blocked by Dynamo. "When?"

"When I say so."

After a tense moment, Dynamo stepped aside and let Zemo to the elevator. Naruto dashed to the door just as it closed and waited for the elevator to go down before jumping on the roof. They went to the underground base and Naruto saw a tied up Thor up on the table as the others minus Hulk and Ant-Man were unconscious in chairs smoke wrapped around them like rope.

Naruto stayed near the walls as he waited for Hawkeye and Black Panther to make their move as Zemo threw cold water on Captain America

"(Cough! Cough!) Zemo." Captain America said after coughing.

"Welcome back Captain."

"You've got me Zemo. Leave the others out of this." Captain America said to the villain.

"Heh-Heh-Heh. But the Avengers are already spoken for Captain. Your new friends have made powerful enemies." Zemo said, hands behind his back.

"What do you want? The War is over. After all these years, is revenge on me really that important to you?" The American themed hero asked.

"Yes. But now Captain, I've been promised the world. And you will live just long enough to see me have it."

Naruto looked to see the Enchantress walk around Thor, trailing a finger on him. "Be at ease my love. You are safe with me."

"Enchantress what are you doing? You are an Asgardian, not some lackey to a mortal villain."

"(Chuckles.) Zemo's but a toy. To be… discarded when I tire of him."

"What do you want?" Thor asked getting the female Asgardian to look down and cup his head.

"You, of course. You've always been my hearts desire. Ever since we were children playing your pranks."

Thor looked confused at that. "Pranks? I did no such tricks, that was Loki who did those."

"What? No, you did. Loki didn't have blonde hair or blue eyes. Unless he used a spell to look like you."

"Nay, Loki would want people to know he was the one who did that. And who would believe I did them if he did?"

Enchantress looked confused, remembering pulling pranks with a blonde haired boy.

"What are you doing Enchantress?!"

Before she could dwell on it any further, she was pulled from her thoughts by Zemo who walked over with Abomination.

"It's a mistake to keep them alive, Zemo." Abomination said from his spot.

"I will not be questioned by you, Abomination."

Abomination them turned Zemo around. "Don't ignore me! You've got no powers, no strength, you're nothing! So why are you giving orders to us? The Avengers are done, and so is this mission!"

"The Hulk is still alive. Ant-Man and Shinobi are still out there. They're the bigger threat."

"Ha! If you're worried about them, then we're really better off without yo-!"

Abomination stopped as Zemo hit him with Cap's shield and swept kicked him to the ground. Zemo then pulled his sword and put put to Abomination's throat.

"They are the last two Avengers, They're a threat. And you wish to know why I lead? Because I'm better than you."

"They're not the last Avengers, there are two more." Abomination replied before an arrow hit his forehead and shocked him.

Multiple arrows rained down having Zemo block them as Hawkeye landed on the table. Naruto appeared in front of Enchantress and kicked her as she disappeared and reappeared beside Zemo.

" _Zemo! There's another Avenger up here! Black Panther!_ "

She attacked Naruto with blasts as Zemo attacked Hawkeye as Panther attacked Dynamo and Wonder Man upstairs.

Naruto dashed to Enchantress who disappeared having Naruto see Abomination was behind her. Naruto slid under his feet, got up and hit him with a _Rasengan_. (Spiraling Sphere.)

"Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)"

Abomination was sent to the window and went through it falling several stories to the ground.

"Are you insane?! Why didn't you bring in S.H.I.E.L.D.?!"

Iron Man yelled as he woke up as Black Panther was brought it and Zemo held his sword at his throat. Naruto stopped his attack as Dynamo pointed his weapons at Hawkeye as they stood together.

A few moments of Zemo gloating had Naruto yell out. "Oh for God's sake! Kill me now so I don't have to hear this damn monologue!"

"Did you believe the three of you could beat all of us?"

"Three?" Naruto asked smiling behind his mask. "That's cute he thinks we were trying to beat him."

"I know, he is misguided." Black Panther said crossing his arms. "We weren't trying to defeat your team, Baron. We were the distraction. Allowing Ant-Man access to his lab." He finished remembering Ant-Man in his small form fly out of the shadows earlier when scoping the mansion.

"Yeah, he just needed to get a few things." Hawkeye said before he and Panther ducked as Naruto threw his right arm out in an arc sending a volley of liquid crystal elastomer projectiles in a targeted 360-degree arc.

The projectiles vaporize on firing, emitting a wave of concussive-stunning gas having the villains cough.

(Non Lethal Typhoon from Deus Ex Games.)

"Surrender Zemo!"

They looked to see Ant-Man in his human size holding a silver rifle. He then shot an orange beam at Wonder Man getting him to scream before dissipating. Ant-Man then dropped it and shrunk as Naruto went to Dynamo, put his hand on his suit and emitted an EMP blast from a hole on his palm, his arm being protected from it.

He then ducked under a swipe from Enchantress and grabbed her arms before jumping up and kicked her away, letting go of her arms and flipped on his feet. He saw he knocked her out, letting the others go.

Tony ran out yelling an activation program at J.A.R.V.I.S. as Captain America went to Zemo and got his shield back.

Enchantress groaned as she looked up at Naruto. "You… have his hair from back then. You wouldn't harm a lady, would you?"

"Nope." Naruto said smirking under his mask as Thor used Mjölnir to create a portal having a snow covered Hulk walk in holding an ice club.

"But he might."

"You. RAH!" Hulk growled out as Executioner tackled him.

Hawkeye and America fought Zemo as Wonder reformed and attacked Ant-Man who went in his giant form. Iron Man then flew in attacking Wonder Man having the villains group up together, Wonder Man shrinking.

The two teams then charged and attacked each other, blowing holes in the building. The Avengers easily held their own against the villains and drove them away with Enchantress using her powers to get everyone away.

 _Unknown Location._

The villains appeared in Zola's lab as the Enchantress went into a room as the Executioner guarded the door.

Inside, she created a portal showing Loki in the Shadow Realm. "The pieces are in place, my lord."

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest481, Chaos-PSD and Arkham Knight.**

 **Sorry for the late update, Betas and I have been busy.**

 **OK, here is a 6 Ch. update (3 are for my Ultimate Spider-Man Story) as a tribute for Steve Ditko who passed in June. He will be missed.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	12. Chapter XII: 459

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, Betas and I have been busy.**

 **OK, here is a 6 Ch. update (3 are for my Ultimate Spider-Man Story) as a tribute for Steve Ditko who passed in June. He will be missed. Read Ch. 11 first**

 **Beta: Jebest481, Chaos-PSD and Arkham Knight.**

* * *

 **Chapter XII: 459.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Enchantress groaned as she looked up at Naruto. "You… have his hair from back then. You wouldn't harm a lady, would you?"_

 _"Nope." Naruto said smirking under his mask as Thor used Mjölnir to create a portal having a snow covered Hulk walk in holding an ice club._

 _"But he might."_

 _"You. RAH!" Hulk growled out as Executioner tackled him._

 _Hawkeye and America fought Zemo as Wonder reformed and attacked Ant-Man who went in his giant form. Iron Man then flew in attacking Wonder Man having the villains group up together, Wonder Man shrinking._

 _The two teams then charged and attacked each other, blowing holes in the building. The Avengers easily held their own against the villains and drove them away with Enchantress using her powers to get everyone away._

 _Unknown Location._

 _The villains appeared in Zola's lab as the Enchantress went into a room as the Executioner guarded the door._

 _Inside, she created a portal showing Loki in the Shadow Realm. "The pieces are in place, my lord."_

 **Now.**

 _Rockies; Colorado, Shinobi, Wasp And Ant-Man._

The three Avengers were flying to visit their friend Carol Danvers who had called them not too long ago.

"I'm just saying it doesn't always have to be work, work, work. We can take a break, go away and relax, have some fun." Wasp said as they came across a building with a large satellite.

"Science is fun." Hank without his helmet replied as they landed.

"And you two dragged me along why? What if I had a hot date?!" Shinobi yelled out in the back seat.

"And what if Hulk went to Anger Management? Both are just as likely." Wasp replied over her shoulder.

"What?!"

They then walked down the ramp onto the deck.

"Maybe Tony will go with me?" Wasp asked getting Hank to raise his eye-bow.

"Tony? Why would you ask Tony?"

"You mean aside from the good looks, money and super-armor?"

They looked ahead and saw a woman waiting for them.

She is a fairly tall, her hair is in an elastic band tied in a low ponytail. She has blue eyes, blonde hair and a slender yet athletic and well endowed.

She's wearing a very form-fitting green suit with black broadsword inside a circle logo on it.

This is Carol Danvers, Janet's friend and an Agent of the **S** entient **W** orld **O** bservation and **R** esponse **D** epartment, a branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. which deals with anything related to extraterrestrial threats and encounters.

"Carol!" Wasp exclaimed dashing to hug her friend.

"And here I thought you liked me, Carol." Naruto said walking over to hold his arms out in a hug.

Only for neither woman to hug him.

"No hug? Oh, that's cold."

"I don't know where those hands have been. Or what you do with them when you're behind my back." Carol replied to her fellow blonde.

"I'm nothing like that. See, you're thinking of Tony." Naruto replied as Carol explained she needed Hank's help to look at something their computers picked up not too long ago.

Going to the computer room, they saw a man looking at the monitors.

He's wearing a military uniform, has black hair and green eyes.

This is Dr. Phillip Lawson. S.W.O.R.D.'s lead scientist.

"Nice to meet you." He greeted getting up to shake Hank's hand. "Major Danvers has told me a lot about you."

"Ooh, he's cute." Wasp said not so quietly to Carol, getting Hank to glare at her.

"Word of advice Janet: Guys don't like their girlfriends hitting on other guys." Naruto said to her.

"Guys do it."

"Not all of them, and those guys are called 'assholes'. Regular guys hate those kinds of men just as much as women do."

Carol then brought up a video of a light moving very fast.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

"We spotted it a few days ago. The team here thought it was a comet at first. But it was moving faster than anything they've ever seen. We're trying to get a better look at it."

Phil then zoomed in on the object showing a large light blinded the view.

"The live feed is coming in now."

Hank looked at the information that was up about the object before speaking. "What do you think Carol?"

"I think it's extraterrestrial. But since I'm not a fan of everyone thinking I'm crazy, I wanted an expert opinion. What do you think?"

"I believe you." Naruto said with a shrug. "You've never lied to me, or given me a reason to think you're crazy. Outside of not being taken in by my charms and good looks."

"Nothing biological and I'm not seeing any signs of intelligence." Hank said before the light suddenly moved around before hitting the satellite that was watching it.

"That seems bad." Wasp said as Naruto saw the light in the upper windows.

 _BOOM!_

It then hit the satellite having the power flicker before Naruto ran out. Following the light to the woods he saw it land, creating a crater with green smoke. Dashing to it, he saw a wolf with black fur and grey legs and underbelly growl before seeing something light up in the smoke.

He ran to the wolf, grabbed it and jumped out of the way of a laser blast before looking to see green glowing eyes as smoke shimmered showing whatever it is, was invisible.

A few minutes later, Wasp, Ant-Man and Carol carrying a rifle came in in a Hummer as Ant-man flew on an ant. They looked around before hearing three branches move. Suddenly, Naruto dropped down and landed on something before taking a kunai and slammed it down creating sparks.

He was then flung off as Ant-Man used ants to cover what Naruto was on revealing a tall robot before it shot off a sonic beam.

The heroes looked up to see it revealed itself as the ants were shot off revealing it was purple with green tubes on its sides and globe in its chest and shoulders.

(A/N: For a better picture, look at 459 Ep./Sentry-459 online.)

"I thought you said it wasn't aliens!" Wasp said to Ant-Man.

"I never said it wasn't Alien Robots." He replied as the robot walked up to them. "No sudden moves."

"Yeah, that only worked for that dinosaur movie." Naruto replied as Carol raised her weapon.

And they were attacked by a green laser beam. "No, I think it's acting in self-defense because we're attacking!" Ant-Man yelled before the women attacked. "Wait!" He yelled getting Carol to stop but Wasp had her hands glow. "Jan, wait."

"It attacked us first!"

"Jan!" Ant-Man yelled having Wasp stop.

The robot then looked up to the observatory and started walking towards it.

"Uh… Is that a good thing?" Naruto asked pointing at the robot.

"No, it isn't. Carol, go and evacuate the observatory and we'll slow it down." Ant-Man replied getting the ninja to sigh.

"Great. Have us fight an alien robot."

"You're going to try and talk to it, aren't you?" Wasp asked looking at Ant-Man as she hovered in place.

"Yes."

"I doubt it speaks English." Naruto said before jumping across the trees. Missing the bushes moving under him.

In the observatory, Carol went to Phillip and explained what was happening. Just as Ant-Man in his giant form, fell through the glass roof. The robot landed in as Wasp and Shinobi jumped/flew down

"Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)"

Naruto pushed the robot to the wall before being hit with a laser sending him to the outside and into a tree. He groaned, standing up and ran back in to see Phillip shield Carol from a blast that hit a door behind him, Ant-Man holding the robot from the back.

Green energy surround both both Phillip and Carol open her eyes as they flashed green for a moment. The robot then hit a large light hanging above them having it fall on Wasp.

"JAN!" Ant-Man yelled as the robot's head turn to shoot him as Naruto was pulled towards the other wall and slammed into it by a tendril.

The robot was suddenly hit by a laser blast having Wasp look over to see Phillip in a new form.

He now has blue skin, green eyes and is wearing a silver and green armored suit with a gun that then melted into his arm.

"Everyone stay down."

"I'm really confused here." Naruto said from his spot leaning on the wall.

"I am Geheneris Hala´son Mar-Vell. Commander of the Kree Void Science Navy. Deactivate all weapons and shut down now. This is a direct order" Mar-Vell ordered the robot who ignored him and went to a vault door.

"Lawson… The power core." Ant-Man said getting Mar-Vell to look at the door as the robot shot a beam and destroyed it. Mar-Vell then flew Carol away as Naruto jumped out through the hole in the ceiling and Ant-Man and Wasp got out with Mar-Vell.

 _BOOM!_

The building blew up as the Avengers and Kree looked on. Naruto heard a stick snap, looked back and raised an eyebrow.

 _Later, Hospital._

"He won't leave me alone." Naruto said to Thor, Hulk and Iron Man who were called in to help who was looking at the wolf that Naruto saved who was now sitting beside Naruto.

"Well, what did you do?" Iron Man asked as they walked to the room Carol was in recovering.

"Saved his butt from being disintegrated."

"Then maybe he likes you now. Dogs and wolves are known to be loyal."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said dismissively as the wolf walked beside him as they got to Carol's room where Wasp was inside as well.

Mar-Vell was outside looking in with Ant-Man. Mar-Vell reveals that he is a Kree, and that they are in an age-old war with their archenemy alien race, the Skrulls. He says that the Sentry was sent to Earth because Earth is an important planet between the warring alien empires, and the Kree wanted to assess if the people had any possible "heroes" that could stand in their way, namely the Avengers and other neutral heroes including villains.

Because of the fight that the three Avengers gave the Sentry, he thinks the Sentry is going to activate a Mega-Bomb inside his chest that will obliterate the life on Earth, because the Kree don't need humanity, they just need the Earth for its resources and technology.

"I'd say you got about one hour before you experience the Mega-Bomb first hand." He finished as the Avengers looked at him.

"Hulk, smash him." Wasp said getting Hulk to smile and slam Mar-Vell into the wall as he aimed his gun at Hulk's forehead.

"Hold on!" Naruto yelled as the others got ready to fight. "If he really was on the Kree side he wouldn't have told us all of that."

"He's an alien spy!" Wasp yelled out as she flew in the air.

"I was a spy as well for my village! America has spies in other countries at this very moment with S.H.I.E.L.D." Naruto replied crossing his arms.

"Yeah but he-!"

"What, spied on others to help his people? How is that different from what I've done. What S.H.I.E.L.D. is doing now for America? Plus, he saved yours and Carol's lives. You owe him."

"What is it you want Mar-Vell? What are you here for?" Ant-Man asked the alien scientist.

"I want to help." Mar-Vell replied having his gun melt into his armor. "I'm a scientist. A xenobiologist. I heard rumors of a genetic analogy here on Earth, and I came to investigate. I've been studying you for 3 years now."

"Heh. Studying us?" Iron Man asked crossing his arms. "Charming."

"Humanity seems.. Different then most civilizations we've conquered. Humans have… Potential." He said looking at Carol. "She should be aloud to survive."

"Don't you mean, 'They'?" Iron Man corrected the alien.

"Your tale rings false Kree. You claim to be here to study humanity, yet were at the observatory when it was attacked." Thor spoke up after Iron Man. "You are in league with the machine."

"No. I knew the observatory would be a target. I was trying to cloak the place. To keep the Kree from detecting it. I have failed, but there is still time to save your species. Please, let me help you." Hulk dropped him after a moment having Wasp look to him.

"If he does anything suspicious, smash him."

 _Later, Drive-In Theater._

The Hulk dropped down on the Sentry and started pounding his head creating a crater and what looked like a portal to space under its feet. The Avengers and Mar-Vell attacked the Sentry who as soon as it was waist deep in the ground knocked Hulk across the lot into the woods.

Naruto created several clones that attacked with _Rasengans_. (Spiraling Spheres.) only to be shot at with beams as the Sentry repaired itself. It then shot gel at Thor, stopping him in his tracks as it attacked the others with tendrils.

Ant-Man went into his giant form and held the tendrils as Mar-Vell attacked it. With a large gun that came out of his back. Nothing happened forcing Mar-Vell to create a large green broad sword and slammed it down on the Sentry's head.

Naruto looked to see Wasp argue with Ant-Man on not getting much attention from him.

"Serious, now? You're going to do this now when the world is going to be wiped clean of humans?!" He yelled just as the Sentry attacked them.

"JAN, LOOK OUT!/JANET LOOK OUT!" He and Ant-Man yelled out as Ant-Man grabbed Wasp just as rockets hits him.

 _BOOM!_

The attack knocked Ant-Man out forcing Wasp to fly into the Sentry's head through a wound having it short out as she attacked every wire she saw.

Hulk then dropped down, ripped its head off and tore its chest revealing a glowing orb that Wasp was sitting on.

"I think I found the Mega-Bomb."

Suddenly, a Kree commander appears as a holographic head above the robot and argues with Mar-Vell about the Earth. The Kree commander decides that Mar-Vell isn't necessary anymore, just like humans and activates the Mega-Bomb. to destroy Mar-Vell and the Earthlings he's grown accustomed to. Mar-Vell pleas for humanity showed the commander that he has grown soft for his new adopted planet and that he isn't like the other Kree anymore.

"Good news"?" Iron Man said as Mar-Vell started pulling wires from the Bomb as it started getting bigger."

"I can deactivate it in 10 minutes."

"That's good." Naruto spoke up looking at the bomb.

"It'll blow up in five."

"That's bad."

"This is all your fault!." Wasp said to the alien who nodded.

"I know."

After being accused by Wasp, Mar-Vell tries to fly the bomb into space but is stopped when he starts to freeze in space, Iron Man flies after him. Thor then grabs and throws the bomb into space, only to be forced back to Earth from the explosion.

 _BOOM!_

 _Later, Hospital._

"I would have woken before I hit ground. You did not need to catch me." Thor said as they looked in the room that now had.

"Of course I didn't." Iron Man said with his face plate up above his head. "World saved, mission accomplished."

Mar-Vell sighed as he apologizes for the trouble he's caused them all, and says he will try to plead for Earth to the Supreme Intelligence, his leader. He also says the Avengers should be prepared for any ensuing fallout. He walked in the room to look at Carol and after Wasp thanked him for saving Earth, disappeared in a flash of light.

Later, Wasp was apologizing to Hank who woke up.

"Wow, you sure you're not an alien? So I take it we didn't blow up." He said having Wasp hug him.

"Guys. Why is the ceiling so low?"

The two heroes looked to see Carol had woken up. And was floated an inch from the ceiling, gold energy around her.

 _The Next Day; New York, Naruto's Penthouse._

Felecia walked in the door before hearing something scratching along the hardwood floor.

"Get the hell back here and finish your bath!"

She blinked and before she could speak, was tackled by a black blur getting wet.

"Get the hell off of me!" She yelled was she struggled to get whatever hit her off.

A shirtless Naruto ran in to see the wolf he brought home was on his friend. "What are you doing?" He asked wrapping his arm around the wolf's neck and pulled him off.

Felicia got up, and Naruto avoided looking at her as her shirt was now see through.

"What is that?!" She asked pointing her finger at the wet wolf.

"A wolf I saved that won't leave me alone. And knows he has to take a bath to get the fleas and ticks off of him."

(Grr!)

The wolf just growled at that.

"Oh, don't give me any lip! You needed it, the water is brown."

(Grr!)

The wolf growled again and started shaking the water off getting Felicia to scream out as drops of water hit her.

"Do that outside on the patio!"

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest481, Chaos-PSD and Arkham Knight.**

 **Sorry for the late update, Betas and I have been busy.**

 **OK, here is a 6 Ch. update (3 are for my Ultimate Spider-Man Story) as a tribute for Steve Ditko who passed in June. He will be missed.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	13. Chapter XIII: Widow's Sting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, Betas and I have been busy.**

 **OK, here is a 6 Ch. update (3 are for my Ultimate Spider-Man Story) as a tribute for Steve Ditko who passed in June. He will be missed. Read Ch. 11 first**

 **Beta: Jebest481, Chaos-PSD and Arkham Knight.**

* * *

 **Chapter XIII: Widow's Sting.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Felecia walked in the door before hearing something scratching along the hardwood floor._

 _"Get the hell back here and finish your bath!"_

 _She blinked and before she could speak, was tackled by a black blur getting wet._

 _"Get the hell off of me!" She yelled was she struggled to get whatever hit her off._

 _A shirtless Naruto ran in to see the wolf he brought home was on his friend. "What are you doing?" He asked wrapping his arm around the wolf's neck and pulled him off._

 _Felicia got up, and Naruto avoided looking at her as her shirt was now see through._

 _"What is that?!" She asked pointing her finger at the wet wolf._

 _"A wolf I saved that won't leave me alone. And knows he has to take a bath to get the fleas and ticks off of him."_

 _(Grr!)_

 _The wolf just growled at that._

 _"Oh, don't give me any lip! You needed it, the water is brown."_

 _(Grr!)_

 _The wolf growled again and started shaking the water off getting Felicia to scream out as drops of water hit her._

 _"Do that outside on the patio!"_

 **Now.**

 _New York City, Docks._

"HYDRA hired A.I.M. to produce a weapon that would guarantee world domination." M.O.D.O.C. said as he and A.I.M. troops were standing in front of Grim Reaper and HYDRA soldiers showing them a cube that has energy inside it via a hologram from his headgear.

"That can make all of Baron Strucker's deepest desires come true. The Cosmic Cube will do that in a very real way."

"What's the catch?" Grim Reaper asked.

"In order to complete the Cube for HYDRA, A.I.M. will need more money."

"I'll get back to you." Reaper said after a moment of thinking.

And he as well as several agents were hit with an arrow. Hawkeye jumped off of M.O.D.O.C. and pulled another arrow out of his quiver.

"Sorry to interrupt, boys. But I got a question: Where is the Black Widow?" He asked drawing his arrow.

He then shot it at his feet having smoke cover the area having everyone shoot around them before A.I.M. retreated, as did HYDRA. Hawkeye jumped around and shot arrows all around him before seeing all but the ones he hit were gone.

"Well Clint, you really outdid yourself this time." He said before a light shone down on him.

"Attention Hawkeye! You're to stand down by order of S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Fury wants a word with you." Agent Quartermain said from a helicopter.

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier._

Shinobi sat on a chair as Fury was yelling at Hawkeye to leave Black Widow and HYDRA alone. With him are Black Panther, Captain America and Iron Man.

He stopped listening as he saw Rachael bend over to look at a monitor, unintentionally showing her ass to him.

"Shinobi!"

"Huh?!" Naruto jolted from his seat to look at Iron Man who agreed with Fury that the Avengers should stay away from S.H.I.E.L.D. missions.

"I'm sorry, I get this buzzing sound in my ear when something boring happens. But I get the gist. You don't want us taking down HYDRA or A.I.M. if they're trying to take over the world. OK, but don't come crying to us for an Asgardian or a big green monster who can beat them with no sweat when that happens."

"Oh and Tony's agreeing with Fury? What the hell did you slip into my drink?"

"You want me there to save the world? Fine. I'll be there. But I don't need S.H.I.E.L.D. for this." Hawkeye said before walking out. "And I don't need the Avengers. I'll find Widow on my own."

"Well, at least he didn't punch anyone." Iron Man said as Naruto, Panther and America followed Hawkeye out.

"Hawkeye, wait!"

"Oh, now you talk. Thanks for backing me up in there, team." Hawkeye said turning around.

"You're letting revenge blind you." Captain America said as the trio stopped at Hawkeye.

"I can't believe you of all people are telling me not to go after HYDRA."

"You think that's what I'm telling you? What I'm saying is that if you take on HYDRA like this, alone. You won't come back."

"I know how isolating mistrust can be." Panther said walking up to the duo. "I know some battles must be fought alone. But it does not hurt to have backup."

"You want to help?" Hawkeye asked them. "You know, would it have killed you to say any of this back there?"

"Still the same old charmer, aren't you Hawkeye? Nice to see you haven't matured at all since leaving S.H.I.E.L.D."

The Avengers looked to see a woman walk up to them.

She has long blond hair and blue eyes with an exceptionally pretty face. She is of average height and voluptuous yet athletic but well-toned build. Her costume is a blue and white leotard, with billowing sleeves, a stylized black/blue mask, and boots.

This is Mockingbird, a special S.H.I.E.L.D. black-ops agent.

"I-uh, do I, do I know you?" Hawkeye asked the masked woman who smiled as she stopped at them. "Morse?! What's with the getup, Bobbie?"

"I took your place on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s black-ops team. Code named: Mockingbird. I've come a long way since driving you around."

"That was like, 3 months ago." Hawkeye replied.

"I heard you're going after Widow… I want in. She didn't just betray you, she betrayed all of us!"

Captain America then raised his hand. "Hawkeye, I don't think that's a good-"

He was interrupted as Mockingbird and Hawkeye walked away.

"… Idea."

"At least we know his weakness now, if he were to turn on us." Panther said before the trio followed them.

 _Later._

The Avengers and Mockingbird flew over the city of New York in the Quin-Jet.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has pinpointed several HYDRA facilities in the city, we know the location of multiple safe houses, storage facilities and-" Mockingbird stopped as Captain America walked up to her.

"You can stop now, ma'am."

"We know Fury sent you to distract us from this." Naruto said from his seat across the others.

"We're not after the scraps. We're after the Black Widow." Hawkeye said from his seat beside the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "And to get to Widow, we need to get to Strucker."

"If you knew, why'd you let me come along?"

"The costume didn't hurt."

"I have a signal." Black Panther said from the pilot seat.

"What signal?" Mockingbird asked looking at at the Black Panther.

"The signal from the tracker I planted on the Grim Reaper when I was sticking my nose in S.H.I.E.L.D. business." Hawkeye replied as he stood up. "Your choice: You want to fight the good fight, or be a S.H.I.E.L.D. stooge?"

Mockingbird looked down for a moment before speaking. "Let's go."

 _Desert._

Hawkeye flew on his hover bike and hit Grim Reaper in the back as he was in an abandoned hanger.

"Miss me?!" He asked as Mockingbird used her sleeves to glide after they stretched down to her waist.

She pulled a retractable bo-staff before extending it as she and Hawkeye attacked the HYDRA agents, her staff extending to great lengths. Mockingbird went to Grim Reaper who sliced through her staff only for her to use them separately before fixing them back together.

More agents came in, which was too much fir the heroes having them get captured and put in a jet. Up above, the Quin-Jet hovered before following after the jet.

"They're in."

 _HYDRA Island._

Madame Hydra and Black Widow were giving reports to Strucker before Grim Reaper walked in with with the chained up and blindfolded heroes.

"Reaper." Strucker said before pulling the bags off of the heroes head's.

"Bad news: M.O.D.O.C. wants more money. Good news: HYDRA's captured an Avenger." Reaper said as Strucker was about to kill them.

Only for Madame Hydra to stop him and explain they're better used as a bargaining chip for later down the road.

"Take them to the dungeon."

Later, the two heroes escaped and started fighting the agents before Shinobi dropped from the ceiling, and as he landed, send a shock wave out as he punched the ground with his right arm before throwing it in an arc sending concussion gas out from it.

He side stepped an agent before grabbing his rifle and crushed the barrel, arm glowing blue before hitting the man with his collapsed staff and then extended it. He swung it, having several agents go down before Captain America and Black Panther dropped down, Panther having a quiver for Hawkeye.

The Avengers easily took care of the men before seeing that Hawkeye was missing. Naruto dashed and saw Black Widow knock Strucker out as he tried to drain Hawkeye's life force before throwing a smoke bomb down, allowing her cover to escape with Strucker.

 _Later, S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier._

Shinobi, once again tuned out Fury as he was arguing with them for destroying HYDRA Island.

"OK, no, I'll let everyone know that you allowed the island to operate, that'll go over big." Naruto said before leaving with the three.

 _Harbor._

Black Widow was explaining what happened to Strucker as an A.I.M. ship came up and M.O.D.O.C. floated out with A.I.M. scientists carrying briefcases.

"What is this?"

"A.I.M. is returning the money HYDRA has already giving us. The Cosmic Cube was a failure. We will present you with options for new weapons soon. You have our… Apologies." M.O.D.O.C. said before leaving.

"What was that about?" Widow asked Strucker who narrowed his eyes.

"He's lying."

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. Barbershop Headquarters._

Inside, Fury walk in where Mockingbird was looking at the unconscious Madame Hydra, who now had green skin, pointed ears, and a large chin laid on a table.

"What does it mean?" Mockingbird asked as Fury stopped at the table

"It means, we have a problem on our hands."

 _Naruto's Penthouse._

The wolf Naruto saved was rolling on his back wearing a green harness as Shuri and Mary Jane were rubbing his stomach.

"Don't give that mutt any attention." Felicia said from her spot on the couch, legs and arms crossed, her black bra peeking out from where her shirt was unbuttoned.

"You're just mad he got you wet with dirty water." M.J. said as Naruto walked in from the kitchen.

"I see you met Colt."

"They met the mutt that won't leave." Felicia said as Colt got up and walked to her, before sitting down in front of her.

Felicia narrowed her eyes at the wolf who just snorted before going to a dog bed beside the couch and laid down, head resting on his paws.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest481, Chaos-PSD and Arkham Knight.**

 **Sorry for the late update, Betas and I have been busy.**

 **OK, here is a 6 Ch. update (3 are for my Ultimate Spider-Man Story) as a tribute for Steve Ditko who passed in June. He will be missed.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	14. Chapter XIV: The Law Of The Jungle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: Here's a 6 Ch. Update as a tribute to Stan Lee who passed on November 12. Rest In Peace.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

* * *

 **Chapter XIV: The Law Of The Jungle.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Naruto's Penthouse._

 _The wolf Naruto saved was rolling on his back wearing a green harness as Shuri and Mary Jane were rubbing his stomach._

 _"Don't give that mutt any attention," Felicia said from her spot on the couch, legs, and arms crossed, her black bra peeking out from where her shirt was unbuttoned._

 _"You're just mad he got you wet with dirty water," M.J. said as Naruto walked in from the kitchen._

 _"I see you've met Colt."_

 _"They met the mutt that won't leave," Felicia said as Colt got up and walked to her, before sitting down in front of Felicia._

 _Felicia narrowed her eyes at the wolf who just snorted before going to a dog bed beside the couch and laid down, his head resting on his paw._

 **Now.**

 _Empire State University, Night._

Naruto was talking with Harry, M.J., Felicia, and Shuri as a club was hosting a fair to get people to join. He looked towards a building and saw that Peter was inside working in the lab with one of their professors, Curt Connors, for extra cash. As Connors has been working late nights on reptilian DNA for its regenerative powers to help people who've lost a limb.

At that thought, Naruto looked down at his own robotic arm and flexed his fingers. A few minutes went by before Peter ran to them, bag around his shoulder.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, you. You look familiar. Guys do we know this guy?" M.J. asked the group before Harry spoke.

"I had a roommate his size, but I didn't see his face much. He was always working, or studying."

"OK, cut it out. Some of us have to earn our mochaccino money."

"So lose the studying," Harry said taking a sip of his latte.

"Come on, it' a fun fair so lose the laptop and have some fun," Naruto said moving forward.

And missed Felicia's hand trying to grab his ass.

"Oh my God, I forgot to give Doc Connors tonight's readouts!" Peter said bringing his bag over his shoulder and ran off.

 _Later, In The City._

Later that night, Shinobi was patrolling the city before seeing Dr. Connors, prosthetic arm wrapped up walking past an armored truck being loaded.

Suddenly, a man wearing goggles and blue coveralls rode up on a motorcycle with a double-barreled shotgun and shot at the guard that was standing by the driver's door.

Naruto saw Connors stand up to the man showing unusual bravado before dropping down just as webs hit the gun and pulled it out of the robber's hands

Naruto dropped down and saw the arachnid-themed hero swing down as the robber got in the truck and drove off.

"Come on, Spider-Man!" Naruto yelled as the two ran/swung after the truck.

Naruto landed on the back as Spider-Man landed on the hood and knocked on the windshield. "Hey, are you the local welcome wagon? I'm here to give you a brush-up course in manners."

 _BANG! BANG!_

The robber pulled out a pistol and shot at Spider-Man who quickly dodged like he knew where the shots were going to go.

"Oh, I guess this is that wagon people fall off of," Naruto said as he jumped to the top of the passenger's door, jumped to the side, kicked through the window and kicked the man out of the other side.

Spider-Man quickly webbed him to a light post and jumped in front of the truck and pushed against it, denting the grill and hood as he used his strength to stop the car.

Later, the police were putting the robber in a squad car as Curt was answering questions before Naruto and Peter walked up.

"I told you Spider-Man saved me," Curt said to the officer who was obviously not a fan of said hero.

"Right."

"And I heard him say that too, officer." A clone of Naruto in costume walked up from the other side of the car. "Or should I tell whoever's in charge of your precinct that you're falsifying a report? That would bring every report and crime you've solved into question."

The cop backed off before looking to the teens after Peter spoke up on them catching the end of the robbery when the truck was stolen having the cop telling them to come by for questions as Shinobi left.

 _Later, N.Y.P.D. Precinct 3._

Naruto sat in an interrogation room as he looked at the cop from earlier in the night.

"I don't get it. The doc sends you home but then you come tra-la-lalling back just after we nabbed the perp."

"Peter was working late helping Connors. I stayed back so he wouldn't walk home alone. We heard the gunshots and ran to look for a phone." Naruto replied back.

"Oh, that's where I know you from. 'Ripley's Believe It Or Not.' You're the only 21-year old without a cell phone glued to his head."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Plus I'm living on my own and paying for college. I don't have the luxury of taking it with me everywhere. I can't afford to replace it."

Before Naruto could continue, the lights went out having the officer pull up his flashlight.

"Stay here, the generator will kick on in a second." He walked out as Naruto heard scurrying in the ceiling before red lights came on. He looked to his right and saw the man who tried to rob the armored truck in the next room before the lights flicked on and off.

( _HISS!_ )

"AAH!"

The man screamed before he was slammed into the glass, cracking it and leaving a bloody trail as he fell down.

Naruto quickly changed into his costume and ran to the hall and jumped up through a vent where he saw Spider-Man chasing something that has a large lizard's tail. They got to the roof and Naruto saw a 6' tall lizard/human hybrid jump off the edge as Spider-Man ran over and saw that the lizard was missing.

Naruto saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked to the vent to see a piece of a white coat with a button was stuck to the broken opening.

 _New York City, Dawn._

Shinobi was patrolling the City looking for the lizard hybrid that attacked the police the night before. He landed on a rooftop of a two-story building and looked around.

"AAH!"

Naruto looked down to see a subway repairman speeding through the city. Naruto jumped down just as the van drove off, almost hitting several cars, making Naruto run after it.

He jumped across the light posts before landing on the roof of the speeding van.

"Hit the brakes!" Naruto said leaning down to the driver. "TURN! TURN!" Naruto yelled then turned the steering wheel himself to miss a car that they almost hit. Bumping into several cars, they ran off the road and into the water after going through a grassy acre.

Naruto quickly cuts the seat belt and pulled the man out to grab onto the railing of the edge of the city.

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto asked the man.

"R-Red eyes. Red eyes everywhere."

"Uh huh. Did they belong to pink elephants?" Naruto asked to make sure the man wasn't drunk.

"No, I swear they were real."

"OK, I'll look into it" Naruto said bringing them both up.

 _Daily Bugle, Seven A.M._

Naruto yawned as he walked inside from the elevator and saw several people working at their computers and walking around holding papers, pictures, or folders. After not finding anything about what attacked the repairman, he decided on checking if there were any leads in the Bugle and maybe get some money for any of the pictures he took since he was last in.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked to see an African-American man wearing a red button-up shirt, a black tie and pants looking over pictures of the Avengers, Spider-Man, and Shinobi.

This is Robert 'Robbie' Robertson, the Bugle's Editor-in-Chief and J. Jonah's right-hand man.

"I think I have a job for you. You've always gotten good pictures of the Avengers, right? Let's see what you can do with 'The Lizard'."

"The Lizard?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the lizard."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see J. Jonah walking out of his office.

"There have been reports about a giant lizard in alleys and the subway," Robbie said standing up.

Naruto stared remembering what the repairman said earlier in the morning.

"With everything that we have in this city, who would notice something like that? I'll let you know if I see whatever the hell it is." Naruto said waving his hand as he left.

 _E.S.U._

A few hours later, Naruto was walking to ESU to work in the lab for some extra credit.

 _CRACK!_

Naruto sighed as it started to rain. "Just my luck." He said before jogging to the closest building.

"Naruto!?"

Naruto looked behind him and saw a woman in a raincoat with blonde hair and wearing glasses while holding books in a plastic shopping bag.

This is Debra 'Deb' Whitman, a student of ESU and classmate of Naruto's in a few of his classes.

"Since when do you have classes today?" She asked.

"Some extra credit on the classes I'm struggling in, Deb."

They walked inside where Deb took off her raincoat showing she had long hair pulled in a ponytail that reached down to her waist and a green dress.

"Why are you here? One of the smart girls like you shouldn't need extra credit."

"Helping one of the teachers for the next class." His fellow blonde replied as they walked down the halls.

Naruto heard something clatter before stopping Debra. "Wait, I just heard something. We should be the only ones in this building as there are no classes here today."

"You're just being paranoid, Uzumaki." Debra said just before the lights went out. "M-Maybe it was the storm?"

"Let's hope so," Naruto replied as they saw a door ajar.

They walked inside just as a coat rack fell over.

"Who's there?!" Debra yelled.

 _CRACK!_

Lightning flashed showing the lizard Naruto fought the previous night

( _HISS!_ )

"NARUTO!"

Naruto grabbed the coat rack and swung it at the lizard having it jump out of the window before running to it. Seeing the lizard was gone, Naruto closed it and grabbed Debra before running out of the room.

 _ESU, Night._

Later that night, Naruto was with Peter who was looking over DNA from Curt and what he found from the coat at the precinct and some scales he found on Curt's desk from talking to him earlier in the morning. And saw all three matched before going back to Curt's office and saw it was wrecked with the window broken.

They looked and saw an article on Connors suing Oscorp for the accident that caused him to lose his arm as well as several court documents before looking up and saw the Oscorp building several blocks away.

"Norman just left again for business overseas there's no one there except…." Naruto trailed off remembering Harry was there to look over several projects for his father. "Oh my God."

Peter tried to call Harry only to go straight to voicemail before Naruto spoke up.

"Suit up."

He changed as did Peter revealing his Spider-Man costume underneath before they swung/ran over to the building.

When they got to it, they landed in Norman's office where it was trashed with claw marks around the room. Naruto picked his staff up and extended it before they walked out, following the destruction and found the transformed Connors trapping Harry.

"Hey, scales," Spider-Man said getting Connors attention. "Know where I can get some tail?"

Connors hissed at them as Naruto dropped down and blocked Connors biting him by placing his staff in his mouth "GO! Get out of here!" Naruto yelled to Harry before Connors tackled him out of the window.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed before flipping around and threw his grapple hook and slammed into the building.

Connors slipped out but started to crawl back up as Spider-Man landed. "It's not too late to turn back, Dr. Connors!" They ran to the top as Spider-Man tried to bring Connors back before shooting webs at him and then attached them to a fan that pulled Connors to the gate, pinning him.

"We're not in the jungle!" He said as a helicopter flew over them, shining a light down.

The grate fell down having Naruto jump over and threw six kunai with ninja wire pinning the mutated teacher to the roof as Spider-Man left due to still not being on the cops good side.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, Arkham Knight22, and Ryan L. Spradling.**

 **OK a 6 Ch. Update for a tribute to Stan Lee. Someone who has been apart of all of our lives. (Big or small depending on your age.)**

 **He paved the way to humanizing the hero so we as readers/watchers/gamers, can relate to them more.**

 **I can't tell you how many times coming home from being made fun of. (I was never in fights outside of play wrestling with friends and family)**

 **And seeing the X-Men/Spider-Man cartoons and seeing they turned their bullying/prosecutions around to be better/shake it off for lack of a better word and knowing I can do that too.**

 **There will never be another Stan Lee But he will live on with his works in comics, TV, movies, and games. Rest In Peace Stan Lee.**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	15. Chapter XV: Sword Of Shikata

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: Here's a 6 Ch. Update as a tribute to Stan Lee who passed on November 12. Rest In Peace.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

* * *

 **Chapter XV: Sword Of Shikata.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Connors hissed at them as Naruto dropped down and blocked Connors biting him by placing his staff in his mouth "GO! Get out of here!" Naruto yelled to Harry before Connors tackled him out of the window._

 _"Shit!" Naruto cursed before flipping around and threw his grapple hook and slammed into the building._

 _Connors slipped out but started to crawl back up as Spider-Man landed. "It's not too late to turn back, Dr. Connors!" They ran to the top as Spider-Man tried to bring Connors back before shooting webs at him and then attached them to a fan that pulled Connors to the gate, pinning him._

 _"We're not in the jungle!" He said as a helicopter flew over them, shining a light down._

 _The grate fell down having Naruto jump over and threw six kunai with ninja wire pinning the mutated teacher to the roof as Spider-Man left due to still not being on the cops good side._

 **Now.**

 _New York City, Morning._

Shinobi was running along the side of buildings as he chased after a runaway bus. Adding chakra to his legs, he jumped to dive towards the bus and landed on the side. Looking to the driver, he saw that he was knocked out before breaking the window with his right hand.

He slid in, pushed the driver out of the way, and hit the brakes while swerving out of the way of other vehicles. The bus stopped just before crashing into the traffic of a 4-way intersection.

"I have acquired visual on the subject in Sector A. Speed is clocked at 90 miles per hour, now headed Northeast to Sector D." A man in a suit with sunglasses said over a flip cell phone as Naruto jumped away after the police showed up.

Naruto saw a man robbing a woman on a train going by before jumping on it and flipped through the window. The lights went out as Naruto threw a rope to wrap around the man, pulled the man towards him and shocked him with his right hand.

"Subject's reflexes are off the charts, he's headed South." Another man in a suit said on his flip phone as Naruto jumped out of the train.

Naruto ran towards a construction site and saw a metal wall about to fall from a crane before landing on the bottom beam and had it swing over to an empty part of the acre before jumping off as it fell.

"Subject spotted, very formidable, my kind of challenge." A woman said as she looked at Naruto.

She has green eyes, and black hair with green highlights with two strands on the side of her face pulled in a ponytail that came to her shoulders.

She's wearing a green skin-tight full body that's unzipped to reveal her cleavage with two pockets on each shoulder. She also has a katana strapped to her back and a dark green belt with two pouches on it with straps on her thighs, dark green gloves, and knee-high dark green combat boots.

This is Shikata, a highly skilled assassin.

She hung up her flip phone and smiled as Naruto disappeared over a rooftop.

 _Later; Naruto, Peter, Harry, Felicia, Shuri._

The four students sat, stood, or leaned against the wall by the door of a room as M.J. was auditioning for an indie movie.

"Oh, the lines are so crappy," Naruto said only to be elbowed by Shuri.

"Quiet. Be supportive of M.J."

"I'm not going to lie, if you want to that's fine."

"I got it all planned out. Actress parties, supermodel parties, actress and supermodel parties." Harry said taking a sip of his latte.

"I'm sure M.J can't wait for those," Peter said leaning against the wall.

"Well, good, we're on the same wavelength," Harry replied as a muscular man walking with another man with short brown hair wearing suits walked out.

"Who are those two?" Felicia asked as she stood beside Naruto.

"Don't know about muscle bags but the freaky hipster is Richard Damian. He's financing this crappy mo… I mean this Oscar-winning film."

 _Richard Damian's House._

Richard walked into his office and saw Shikata standing in front of his desk looking at a gold rhino statue.

"Thank you for your patience. I've got money invested in a new movie that's casting and I couldn't bring myself to leave the auditions." Richard said walking over to the assassin.

"In my business, if I don't pull away fast enough I could die," Shikata said pushing the horn on the rhino down having a cage drop from the ceiling revealing that an ape was inside.

An empty cage also came down as the wall behind the desk opened up to reveal various endangered animals in cages as well.

"You know, I like the sound of that. I see I've hired the right person."

"Odd hobby. You collect rare and endangered species but you don't hunt them yourself?" Shikata said as she walked over to the ape.

"I love salmon but that doesn't mean I go fishing," Richard said sitting down on his couch.

"I've studied the subject. I accept your terms."

"Excellent. 2.5 million dollars, but I want him alive." Richard said as she saw ' _Shinobi_ ' written on a plaque on the empty cage.

She then walked back over as Richard had his bodyguard grab a suitcase and opened it.

"Half now, the other half upon delivery."

She ran her finger over the stack of bills inside the case before turning around to walk out. Only to stop as she heard Richard's bodyguard whisper into his bosses ear.

"Raymond doesn't think you-!"

"I heard him," Shikata said reaching for her sword. "If he doesn't think I'm up to the task… We can prove it right now." She finished pulling her sword out.

"You challenging him to a sword fight?" Richard asked as Shikata pointed her sword at Raymond's waist.

"He carries a weapon on the small of his back. I believe it's a 9 Millimeter."

Raymond pulled said pistol out and spun it before looking to Richard.

"Have at it."

 _BANG!_

Raymond shot at the assassin who used her sword to defect the bullet to hit a stuffed hippo's head behind the two men.

"I'm having so much fun I won't even deduct that from your pay," Richard said to Raymond with a smile.

"She was lucky," Raymond said before lifting his pistol and took aim.

 _BANG!_

He shot again having Shikata once again deflect the bullet to hit the pistol out of Raymond's hand. She held her right hand out and the pistol flew to the other side of the room.

 _ESU, The Next Morning._

Naruto and the others ate lunch at a table under a tree as several people walked past them to a plaque at another tree.

 _'In Memory Of Stan "The Man" Lee._

 _1922-2018_

 _"The more you read, the better you're going to become as a storyteller."_

 _"EXCELSIOR!"'_

 _Later That Night._

Shinobi was running over the roof of buildings before stopping at a billboard.

 _Nelson & Murdock Attorneys At Law._

He heard sounds of a struggle before seeing two men fighting in an alley across the street. Jumping over, the men stopped fighting as Naruto got n the alley before a tractor-trailer blocked the entrance. The top of the trailer opened slightly and shot chain linked fence across the alley, trapping the three.

"It's a trap! Damn it! Where's Ackbar when you need him?" Naruto asked before a door slid up revealing Shikata.

"Shinobi, prepare to be defeated!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before Shikata dashed to him, sword in hand.

"I have no idea who you are lady, but attack Shinobi day was last week. It was for charity." Naruto said before dodging Shikata's swipes.

He then jumped over a swipe and stuck to the wall having Shikata smile and kneel. "Hmm. Good."

"No, bad!"

Naruto dived forward as Shikata jumped kicked at him and dodged it. Shikata quickly jumped off and followed Naruto before swiping at him again. Naruto leaned out of the way then grabbed her ankle, and slammed her down before applying an ankle lock.

"There a reason you're attacking me? Took your seat on the bus, took the last slice of pizza at a buffet?"

Shikata stayed silent before smiling and twists around to kick Naruto off and sliced his chest.

"Ow!"

Naruto continued to dodge Shikata's swipes before flipping over her and then applied a sleeper hold on her. "Hell of a first date, I expected dinner before all of this."

"You're a noble fighter, but not my type."

"Aw, that hurts," Naruto said with fake hurt as the two men ran up.

"Shikata, cops!"

"Hold him steady, we'll bag 'im!"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Naruto let Shikata go before dodging the bullets and saw Shikata slice off her man's finger.

"No one… Decides how to take down an opponent but me." Shikata aid wiping the blood off her blade as the truck moved revealing two policemen.

She then threw an octangular device with the Yin-Yang symbol on it on the ground and had the ally cover in smoke.

 _Dawn._

Shikata was meditating on a rooftop with her sword on her lap.

"Doing a little past life regression?"

She looked to her left and saw Shinobi sticking to an antenna beside her.

"I underestimated your tracking skills, Shinobi."

"I actually just saw you on here from several blocks. Next time, do this on one of the roofs that's set up to have people on them." Naruto said as he crouched on the antenna.

"You mistake me for someone else. Someone who is afraid of dying."

"Really?"

"All that matters in this life is honor," Shikata said standing up and sheathing her sword.

"I know someone who's perfect for you then. He has a burn on his left eye but I think you two would get along well. He also cares about honor." Naruto said before jumping down.

"Good adversaries are so hard to find in this city." Shikata sad to Naruto as she walked forward.

"There's a guy in red who'd make one over in Hell's Kitchen. There's Cap... Oh, there's this short guy with claws that'd be perfect just outside of the city." Naruto said dropping down. "So give up now, or do I beat your ass first?"

"No fighting now," Shikata said sheathing her sword and turned to walk away.

Naruto reached for her shoulder, and as soon as he grabbed her, Shikata turned and blew orange smoke in his face.

 _(COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!_ )

Naruto waved the smoke away and saw that Shikata was missing before walking away himself.

 _Harry's And Peter's Apartment._

A distraught M.J walked in followed by Felicia who had her arms crossed under her bust.

"It's not that bad."

"Didn't get the part?" Harry asked Mary Jane before she turned to him.

"No, I got it, and the script sucks!"

"A lot of actors take crappy roles at first, you have to get your name out there someway. I mean sure there are ones who get lucky like that kid who just got the role of a wizard last year but that's really rare." Felicia said as she sat on a stool.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out a phone to get the script an overhaul having M.J. whisper her notes to him.

 _Richard Damian's House, Night._

Richard Damian was on a Bluetooth talking to the studio on getting a new script as Shikata walked in with the briefcase she was given.

"Business?"

"Damage control on that movie I'm financing on a new script."

Shikata dropped the case on the table and explained she can't capture Shinobi out of honor and wants to face him in a fight to the death before leaving. Using her telekinesis to throw Raymond out of the way of the door.

"She knows of your plans for Shinobi, Mr. Damian. You may call it collecting, but paying someone to capture a person, that's kidnapping. She squeals and you're in trouble."

"Then make sure she doesn't squeal."

 _Later, Shikata._

Shikata was walking down the street before stopping and looked over her shoulder as a black van pulled up. She ran in an alleyway as Raymond and two masked men walked out of the van that now blocked it. She backed into a shadowed part of the alley as Raymond ordered the men as they picked up pistols.

One man stayed at the van as Raymond and the other walked down the alley. Shikata dropped down from the rooftops and sliced the neck of the man guarding the van. She quickly turned to the other two men who ran back.

"A real man wouldn't be afraid to fight me alone," Shikata said to Raymond who picked up two pistols.

They shot at her several times having Shikata deflect each one before a third man came out of the van and shot at her.

 _BANG!_

Shikata couldn't turn in time and she was nicked in her left shoulder as the men surrounded her. Suddenly, Shinobi dropped down and quickly dashed at the man by the van and knocked him out.

 _BANG!_

Shikata deflected the bullet to hit the last masked man as Raymond shot several times and ran down another exit. Naruto gave chase but lost him once reaching the crowd at the sidewalk.

"Damn it! Oh, sure I could use my sensor but a lot of New Yorkers feel the same as he does." Naruto said before going back to Shikata who used the moon's reflection of her blade to heal her wound and fix her suit.

Naruto, not seeing that walked up to Shikata. "Great party there."

"You continue to impress me with your character," Shikata said to the Avenger.

"Oh, now if only more women felt that way."

"Now, more than ever, I know it is our destiny to fight to fight to the death." She said walking to another exit, turned to Naruto and bowed.

"Yeah… Don't really believe in destiny." He said as Shikata went into the other ally.

Naruto ran over but saw it was a dead end and Shikata was gone.

 _Richard Damian's House Next Night._

Richard was freaking out as Raymond got back and informed him Shikata was still alive. He doubled security and barred himself in his office. Not knowing Shikata was making short work out of his security before she barged in, kicking Raymond to the ground.

"Good, you figured out how this works." She said pulling her sword out as Raymond reached for a shotgun.

She jumped over, sliced the gun in half, turned around and thrusts her sword through Raymond's chest, killing him.

"You shouldn't have sent your men to kill me."

"It was Raymond, not me. He's such a hot head..." Richard said before pulling out a pistol.

 _BANG-BANG-BANG!_

"At least he still has a head," Shikata said deflecting the bullets and then sliced his head off.

Later, M.J walked in looking for Richard to talk about the movie, only to gasp as she saw him and Raymond dead before running out as she called the police. She stopped seeing an elderly Shikata meditating in the backyard, holding her sword up in both hands.

As she brought it back to her lap, she de-aged to her younger self.

 _New York City._

Shikata was cutting car engines as she walked in the streets before Shinobi dropped down and looked to her.

"Prepare to kill, or be killed Shinobi."

"Not really my thing," Naruto said as he walked to Shikata. "And wasn't it last night we made such a good looking crime-fighting duo?"

"That is why I honor you with the chance to fight me."

"Anyway, can I talk you out of this? Ooh! I can use a sidekick. Or there's this other ninja lady you can work with, she uses sais."

She dashed at him and Naruto dodged several strikes before he was kicked. Naruto flipped and landed in a crouch before tackling her to the ground, flipped back to his feet and then threw her at a lamp post. Shikata grabbed it and spun around to fly towards Naruto who grabbed her by a leg and arm and spun them around before letting go having her hit a car.

"Shinobi!"

Naruto looked to see Mary Jane was being held by one of Shikata's men before hissing as Shikata sliced his back and kicked him through the window of a building.

Bleeding, Naruto jumped out and attacked with several punches before grabbing her sword after a strike and kicked her away.

"Shinobi! She gets her powers from her sword!" M.J. yelled out as Naruto looked to the sword.

"NO!"

Naruto dashed to Shikata and tackled her as he held her sword to her neck before stabbing it by her head.

"Why are you-!"

"Is it honorable to kill off a worthy opponent. One that you can test your skills against, and sharpen them?" Naruto asked pulling the assassin up and handed her, her sword. "And like I said, killing isn't really my thing. People hear 'Ninja' and automatically think all I do is kill and steal things."

Naruto jumped over to M.J. and grabbed her before leaving as the police drove up. Shikata simply stood there and calmly bowed in Shinobi's direction, still holding her sword in her hands.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, Arkham Knight22, and Ryan L. Spradling.**

 **OK a 6 Ch. Update for a tribute to Stan Lee. Someone who has been apart of all of our lives. (Big or small depending on your age.)**

 **He paved the way to humanizing the hero so we as readers/watchers/gamers, can relate to them more.**

 **I can't tell you how many times coming home from being made fun of. (I was never in fights outside of play wrestling with friends and family)**

 **And seeing the X-Men/Spider-Man cartoons and seeing they turned their bullying/prosecutions around to be better/shake it off for lack of a better word and knowing I can do that too.**

 **There will never be another Stan Lee But he will live on with his works in comics, TV, movies, and games. Rest In Peace Stan Lee.**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	16. Chapter XVI: Keeping Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: Here's a 6 Ch. Update as a tribute to Stan Lee who passed on November 12. Rest In Peace.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

* * *

 **Chapter XVI: Keeping Secrets.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Bleeding, Naruto jumped out and attacked with several punches before grabbing her sword after a strike and kicked her away._

 _"Shinobi! She gets her powers from her sword!" M.J. yelled out as Naruto looked to the sword._

 _"NO!"_

 _Naruto dashed to Shikata and tackled her as he held her sword to her neck before stabbing it by her head._

 _"Why are you-!"_

 _"Is it honorable to kill off a worthy opponent? One that you can test your skills against, and sharpen them?" Naruto asked pulling the assassin up and handed her, her sword. "And like I said, killing isn't really my thing. People hear 'Ninja' and automatically think all I do is kill and steal things."_

 _Naruto jumped over to M.J. and grabbed her before leaving as the police drove up. Shikata simply stood there and calmly bowed in Shinobi's direction, still holding her sword in her hands._

 **Now.**

 _New York City, Night._

A woman was climbing a building as the moon shines down on her.

She is an African American woman with shoulder length black hair with purple highlights and lipstick. She is wearing a short sleeve leather top that exposed her midriff, a metal backpack, elbow length gloves, leather pants that showed a tribal tattoo on her lower back and knee-high boots. She also has goggles on that are turned on to night vision.

This is Talon, a master thief. ( **1.** )

She got to the top floor and pressed a button by her ear, having a green laser shooting out from between her eyes cutting a hole in the glass. She then jumped through and used free running to dodge the laser alarms and security cameras and then just used a rope attached to the rafters and swung over the floor alarms to a desk.

She picked up a diamond necklace before tossing it and looked to a nightstand by a bed. Smiling, she somersaulted over the bed and picked up a gold statue in the shape of a small tub of popcorn before reaching back and put it in her backpack that opened up and closed as she dropped the award in it.

"Catch me if you can." She said shooting a grapnel out of the top of her glove and swung back to the hole. Intentionally kicking over a piece of artwork setting off the alarm.

"What, no acceptance speech?"

As Talon was getting out, she looked up to see Shinobi sticking to the wall. "Didn't thank your manager, your agent, your assistant, your shrink, the Dalai Lama?"

"I'm a bitch, what can I say?" Talon fell as she hooked a rope around her waist on a D clip.

Naruto dived down and flipped past her before sticking to the wall, and slid a foot after Talon stopped.

"Do you need a paperweight or is there a market for cable TV awards?"

"OK, first of all; spandex."

Naruto looked at her before glancing to his costume. "Not everything's about money, sweetheart. If it's worth something to them, it's worth something to me. And third..." Talon then jumped over the ninja and swan-dived down before Naruto back flipped and followed after her.

Talon shot another grapnel and swung to a construction building and ducked under a kick from Naruto as he appeared in front of the thief. Naruto dashed over and tackled her, knocking her goggles off revealing her brown eyes. She flipped them over before grabbing her goggles and ran to the edge after blowing Naruto a kiss as she put her goggles back on.

She shot a beam at a crane holding a steel beam having it fall. Naruto then jumped on it, wrap ninja wires around it, and then threw a kunai up that wrapped around the crane having the beam swing onto a floor before the kunai unwound from the crane. Naruto looked to see Talon without her goggles blow him another kiss before backing into the shadows.

"(Sigh) OK, that was humiliating. And this is not freaking spandex!"

 _Morning, ESU A Week Later._

Naruto leaned back in his chair as Peter was reading a paper on Talon while waiting for M.J. and Felecia. Shuri, not meeting that as she had to go to the embassy for business for several days.

"Who makes up these names? These guys read too many comic books." Peter said as M.J. and Felicia sat down each having a second cup of coffee for them.

"Where's Harry? I thought he was going to honor us with his presence this afternoon?"

"Don't know, must be taking a page out of Peter's book on being late," Felicia said as Peter shrugged.

"He's not home, said he was at the library or something. I didn't think he even knew what the library was." Peter replied just as Harry walked up to them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Naruto asked drinking his coffee.

"Worried that I was in a bar running up a tab as big as the nation's debt?"

"Not like you couldn't afford it," Felicia said sipping her coffee.

"Not like it's any of your business or anything but I met someone."

"Wow. Who's the lucky babe of the week?" Mary Jane asked before Peter spoke.

"It's like they have an expiration date on their forehead."

"Guys, I know this is hard to believe. Hell, even I'm having trouble wrapping my brain around this, but I think I actually like this one."

The others just stared in disbelief at that.

"He's not kidding."

"I don't think he is."

"You owe me money."

"What?!" Naruto spoke up after Felicia who sipped her coffee.

"Wait, if you're so hot on this girl, why haven't we met her?" Peter asked staring at Harry. "You embarrassed of us or something?"

"That's it, isn't it? We're not good enough for her." Mary Jane said leaning on the table as she drank her coffee.

"That's right you're not. But that's not the reason. I just wanted to take my time. Didn't want to rush into anything. Huh, go figure."

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with the real Harry Osborn?!" Naruto asked pointing at Harry.

"You keep acting like a jerk and you won't get to meet her."

"No, it's because she'll dump you once she sees me."

"I'll make dinner for the six of us." Harry said getting up from the table.

"You?!"

"Cook?!"

"Without burning everything to a blackened cinder?!"

"Yeah," Harry said to Peter, M.J., and Felicia.

"Whoa, you mean preparing food for human consumption by means of heat?"

"Just shut up and be ready at 7."

 _Harry's And Peter's Apartment 6:30 PM._

Harry was cooking as Peter and Mary Jane was asking him questions about his mystery date as Naruto and Felicia were sitting on the couch watching TV.

 _Knock-Knock!_

As soon as Felicia tried to lean against Naruto, there was a knock at the door.

Peter walked over and answered it revealing Talon who was wearing a purple shirt and a black skirt with matching boots.

"Hi, I'm Cheyenne."

( _COUGH!_ )

Naruto coughed as he swallowed his soda at hearing the familiar voice having Felicia hit his back to help him.

Later, Peter, M.J., and Felicia were asking Harry and Cheyenne questions as Naruto mainly stayed quiet only speaking up when asked a question himself or to speak up when others talked about times when he was hanging out with Harry.

Soon, Cheyenne had to leave to catch a flight to go skiing with her friends and had Mary Jane and Felicia follow to share a cab as Naruto left for the subway.

 _A Few Hours Later._

Talon walked on a rooftop, throwing her goggles into her backpack as she stood at the edge of the roof.

"I know this is going to sound like a bad pick up line."

She looked over to see Shinobi was on the top of the entrance to the building.

"But haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Hmmph! I thought we talked about that outfit."

Naruto then jumped in front of the thief. "Not all of us can wear leather. Isn't it chafing?"

"I never get that hot," Talon said before gesturing to her midriff. "Not with this on anyway. Listen, I don't mean to be rude..." She said walking past Naruto.

"But you're irritating. So, what do you want? Didn't you get your ass kicked last time."

"First: No I did not. You cut a steel beam to stop me from chasing you. Second: Not on my worst day could you beat me." Naruto said before walking along the edge after the thief. "That bitter and hostile routine is getting old. But hey, as long as we're getting to know each other… What the hell are you doing here?"

"You mean a nice girl like me?"

"Don't know if nice would be the word."

Talon rolled her eyes before grappling away, Naruto following by running along the walls. "But I'm writing for Crime Fighter Monthly on the inner psyche of the criminal element and I just wanted to pick your brain."

"You know what they say, 'It all goes back to the mother'," Talon said as they landed on a roof.

"That really your story? Don't have anyone that means something to you? If you get hurt or arrested..."

"Why do you care?" Talon said before Naruto could continue.

"Not every criminal is really the, 'take over the world and past saving type'. I don't believe you're one of them."

"Do you really think this Oprah moment will really turn me?" Talon asked before turning to leave.

"I was hoping. Come on, let's talk."

"Not interested. But I do need a date. Tomorrow night. Here. Nine o'clock sharp. It'll give you a chance to really see my skills." Talon then jumped off and pulled a parachute as Naruto just stared.

"… Great."

 _Morning Harry And Peter's Apartment._

The next day, Naruto was going back and forth on telling Harry and just avoiding him to keep from telling the truth about Cheyenne. He stopped by his and Peter's apartment, intent on telling Harry only to stop and see Cheyenne getting dressed on the upper floor. Peter obviously wasn't at the apartment.

' _Damn._ ' Naruto thought. Knowing that if he said anything now, Cheyenne would know who he is due to her revealing her face to him under his alter ego.

"Did you ask him?" Cheyenne asked as she walked to sit on Harry's lap.

"Cheyenne is leaving tonight and wants us all to hang out. M.J. and Felicia are already heading over."

"Great, great."

Later, everyone was rock climbing, the women wearing leggings and t-shirts as the men wore shorts and sleeveless shirts. Naruto was ahead of everyone before looking to see Cheyenne grab M.J. who lost her footing before they reached the top and left.

 _9:00 PM, New York._

Shinobi waited for Cheyenne who dropped beside him.

"Sorry for being late. Couldn't do a thing with my hair."

"OK then," Naruto said as Talon grappled over to the next building. "So, why am I here? Oh, you've fallen for me, haven't you?"

"Nope."

"OK, this isn't what you want to do with your life, is it? Most of the people in this business are... idiots. You're smarter than that." Naruto said as he followed.

"You're right. I am smarter." Talon said before a police helicopter showed up, right before a S.H.I.E.L.D. one did flagging the police copter away.

"How about that? So am I," Naruto said as Rachel appeared at the door.

"Talon! You're under arrest!"

Talon cursed under her breath before throwing flash bangs around. "Cheyenne, come on! We just want to help!" Naruto yelled out covering his eyes.

"How do you know my name?!" Talon asked before a bullet grazed her leg and had her flip off the roof and blew Naruto a kiss before disappearing in the darkness.

The next day, Naruto visited Harry who was telling Peter that Cheyenne had to leave early and that she may not be coming back before Peter offered to take them all out for coffee to get Harry's mind off of Cheyenne.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, Arkham Knight22, and Ryan L. Spradling.**

 **1\. Talon took Black Cat's place in this/MTV show as it followed the movies at the time so I guess because of Copyrights/not knowing where the sequels would go they wanted to do O.C.'s for the show. Plus she'll take Black Cat's place for any comics/previous episodes where Black Cat would be in.**

 **Reason why? Well, this is a spoiler so skip to the next SPOILER. If you don't want to know anything on the story.**

 **:SPOILER:**

 **We're using her 90's background of getting the Super Soldier Serum and being a superhero. Yes after getting her powers she came to Spider-Man wanting to team up as partners and then left to help Morbius. (Her love interest for the show as Felicia) And Blade to go after his mother/Queen of the vampires as Morbius had a psychic link to her and can follow her.**

 **On her not being a thief maybe it was a censor issue? I mean they couldn't say the word blood, had Morbius gain suckers on his hands as not to bite anyone, and Spider-Man couldn't punch. Yeah he just swung kicked, webbed them or pull/push an object on the bad guys. So I guess they made her a hero instead.**

 **:SPOILER OVER:**

 **ALSO, A lot of the characters in the MTV show were O.C.'S based on another character, Turbo Jet is based off of Rocket Racer, Talon is based off of Black Cat, Shikata is based off of Elektra, Indy (Peter's Girlfriend at the end of the series.) Is based off of Gwen. So I'm NOT getting their names wrong!**

 **OK a 6 Ch. Update for a tribute to Stan Lee. Someone who has been apart of all of our lives. (Big or small depending on your age.)**

 **He paved the way to humanizing the hero so we as readers/watchers/gamers, can relate to them more.**

 **I can't tell you how many times coming home from being made fun of. (I was never in fights outside of play wrestling with friends and family)**

 **And seeing the X-Men/Spider-Man cartoons and seeing they turned their bullying/prosecutions around to be better/shake it off for lack of a better word and knowing I can do that too.**

 **There will never be another Stan Lee But he will live on with his works in comics, TV, movies, and games. Rest In Peace Stan Lee.**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	17. Chapter XVII: The Cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: This is a double update so read this Ch. first!**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

* * *

 **Chapter XVII: The Cat.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"You're right. I am smarter." Talon said before a police helicopter showed up, right before a S.H.I.E.L.D. one did flagging the police copter away._

 _"How about that? So am I," Naruto said as Rachel appeared at the door._

 _"Talon! You're under arrest!"_

 _Talon cursed under her breath before throwing flashbangs around. "Cheyenne, come on! We just want to help!" Naruto yelled out covering his eyes._

 _"How do you know my name?!" Talon asked before a bullet grazed her leg and had her flip off the roof and blew Naruto a kiss before disappearing in the darkness._

 _The next day, Naruto visited Harry who was telling Peter that Cheyenne had to leave early and that she may not be coming back before Peter offered to take them all out for coffee to get Harry's mind off of Cheyenne._

 **Now.**

 _New York City, Night._

Shinobi patrolled the city before seeing that he passed the glass doors of Felicia's penthouse she uses for when college classes were open before hearing a scream. Stopping, he dashed to the balcony and saw Felicia being held by a metal tentacle as well as another woman.

She has shoulder length platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and is wearing a green blazer and tan dress pants.

This is Anastasia Hardy, Felicia's mother. ( **1.** )

Naruto saw the tentacle was attached to a man's back inside a trench coat. He has brown hair in a bowl cut wearing sunglasses. Under his coat, he's wearing a green bodysuit that's yellow on the chest and wearing yellow gloves and boots.

This is Doctor Otto Octavius, A.K.A. Dr. Octopus, a former brilliant scientist now a super-villain of Spider-Man.

"Well, shit. Here I thought there was only two of them with that style." Naruto said before kicking the glass door and ran inside.

"How could you have known I was here?!" Dr. Octopus asked throwing the women away.

"It's the city that never sleeps, Doc. I saw you through the glass doors."

Dr. Octopus attacked with his tentacles, only for Naruto to dodge, run to him, and punch him in the chest with his robot arm, and sent the villain to the wall.

Naruto jumped over, only to dodge as a smoke bomb went off at his head.

"I will not rest until I have squeezed the Hardy Foundation dry!" Otto said running out of the balcony.

Naruto waved his hand in front of his face as he looked down to see Octavius was gone.

"Shinobi, don't leave us alone," Felicia said getting the Ninja to look over his shoulder.

"Wasn't going to," Naruto said seeing a picture on the floor. Picking it up, he saw a man with blonde hair combed back and a mustache with writing on the picture.

' _To My Darling Felicia_

 _Dad._ '

' _Felicia's father?_ ' The Avenger thought before hearing Anastasia.

"We don't need your help!"

"Mother! He saved us!"

"How? By barging in and ruining everything?"

"Ruining everything? You weren't working with a known supervillain were you?" Naruto asked before hearing sirens go off.

"Why were you bargaining with that lunatic?!"

"I don't want to discuss it! Especially not in front of him!" Anastasia said before leaving as the police got to the building and Felicia ran to her room.

' _Starting to see who Felicia takes after._ ' Naruto thought walking into Felicia's room to see her crying on her bed. "Want to talk about it?" He asked dropping the picture beside her.

"The only good thing in my life seems to be you and a friend."

"Any idea what deal your mother was making with Doc Ock?"

"Nothing I can think of," Felicia replied as Naruto went to her window and to a small balcony to crouch on the railing. "He did mention something about an 'Ausbach fortune'."

Naruto nodded before jumping off the balcony. "I'll do what I can to help."

 _Morning, Naruto's Penthouse._

Naruto rubbed Colt's head after dropping some food in his bowl before walking into a room that Hank set up for his computers that Naruto kept the same after Janet gave him the penthouse. Going to his large desk, Naruto typed Ausbach fortune and an article for a jewel theft came up.

' _The Cat Strikes Again!_ '

' _A heist about 15 years ago._ ' Naruto thought before typing again. ' _It was attributed to a mysterious cat burglar known only as, the Cat._ ' A picture of the Cat in a black full body suit with goggles came up next.

' _Was he caught?_ ' Naruto typed again and a picture of Felicia's father came up beside the Cat coming out of a building.

' _Capture And Trial Of The Legendary "Cat"._ '

' _Walter Hardy, Felicia's father was the Cat?!_ ' Naruto thought as a picture of Walter's trial came up.

' _So Otto was probably threatening the Hardy's by exposing that her husband was a thief._ ' Naruto thought before seeing everything on Walter was blacked out or restricted before seeing a photo of a man.

 _Dr. Octopus, New York._

Dr. Octopus walked in an empty warehouse before masked men in military gear attacked him and knocked him out with sleeping gas.

 _A Few Hours Later._

Dr. Octopus woke up to see he was in a room that felt like it was moving.

"Who dares abduct Otto Octavius?!" He asked as Wilson Fisk walked out of the shadow. "Kingpin?! What is this all about?!" Dr. Octopus asked trying to grab the villain who just grabbed one tentacle.

"Your blackmailing of Anastasia Hardy has jeopardized one of my long-term projects!"

"I'm listening."

"There will be nothing else to hear until you guarantee me your cooperation." Kingpin replied having Doc Ock scoff.

"I guarantee you nothing!"

"Your choice, Octavius. Either fall in line, or fall 70 stories."

A door opened up under Doc Ock revealing they're flying high above the city as he fell. He used his tentacles to grab onto the plane and looked up. "I'm sure we can work together for some mutually beneficial conclusion!"

"I knew I could count on you."

Kingpin then took the former scientist to a room where a man in a suit was typing. He has short brown hair and his entire left side is mutated to be green with a yellow eye and a three-clawed hand.

This is Herbert Landon, a scientist and former head of the Herbert Foundation.

"Landon, say hello to our newest ally."

"Ah, Octavius, how timely!" Herbert then turned back to the computer. "We're ready to communicate with the Chameleon again."

"The Chameleon? But isn't he in jail?" Octavius asked looking to the Kingpin.

Kingpin explains that before the Chameleon was last captured by Spider-Man, they infused him with nanotechnology essentially making him half machine and wouldn't need his belt to change his appearance, track him, and see through his eyes.

"They put him in a highly secure prison building that wasn't on record with the other four and no one knows about. He's in the air." Kingpin said as the screen turned on to show a first-person view of a prison cell with guards walking by. "Chameleon, show us your cellmate."

The view then turned to the left showing the cell beside Chameleon's was sharing the same bar walls with Walter Hardy with grey hair reading a magazine.

"Walter Hardy? The Cat!" Dr. Octopus exclaimed as the Kingpin grinned.

"Yes, and if what the Chameleon told us is correct, Walter knows a secret worth a king's fortune! All we have to do is get it!" Kingpin said as Dr. Octopus looked to him.

"But where is this prison in the sky?"

"That is my next surprise. Have you heard of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

 _Naruto Earlier._

Naruto typed on the computer bringing up several photos of Walter in handcuffs during his trail, as well as one African-American man in most of the photos.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he messed with the photo so the man would be bald and have an eye patch. "Nick Fury!"

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier._

"What can I do for you, Shinobi?" Fury asked as he looked out of the windshield.

"Information on the Cat."

"The Cat?! This isn't a drive-thru! S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't deliver highly classified information on a whim! I can't help you, Hill, show him out." Fury aid before leaving.

Naruto sighed as he dropped a smoke bomb and ran to the nearest computer and put in a flash drive with his spiral on it. Quickly downloading what he needed, Naruto took the drive out before the Heli-Carrier shook as Kingpin's men attacked.

Naruto ran out to attack several men on jetpacks by grabbing them and turns to throw him on the deck. Inside, the Chameleon used his powers to fool agents that he was Fury who was caught before walking to Walter and pulled him out of his cell to take him outside.

Walter kicked Chameleon away and ran outside. There, he saw Naruto who dropped down and was shot by Fury having him fall of the Heli-Carrier.

Fury then turned into a man in a blue full body suit showing only his bleached white bald head. He motioned to a ship where Kingpin's men flew down grabbed Walter.

Chameleon turned into Walter and allowed himself to be caught to give Kingpin enough time to get what he wanted from Walter before stopping the attack

 _Naruto's Penthouse._

At home, Naruto uses his illegally downloaded information to find out that Hardy, real name John Hardesky was fooled by another country to spy on America. Hardy had uncanny gymnastic abilities and a photographic memory. Hardy found an old bunker used for training the army during World War II that still had the formula that created Captain America. ( **2.** )

Walter then memorized the super soldier formula before the bunker collapsed as an alarm was triggered.

When Hardy realized that his employers were not Americans he fled, telling the authorities everything he knew.

' _So, Walter's not only wanted because he stole things but because he knew how to create more super soldiers!_ ' Naruto thought before looking out of the window. ' _He and his wife must have changed their last name to hide. Now, what do I tell Felecia? 'Hey your father is alive but he's locked away for knowing too much!'_ '

Later, Naruto changed into his costume and ran to Felicia's penthouse to tell her what he found out but only sees her room as messed up showing she was taken.

 _Kingpin's Office._

Walter was sitting in a blue suit as he looking to the Kingpin.

"I vowed never to reveal that formula to anyone! I may have been a crook but I'm not a traitor to my country! I don't care what you do to me!"

"Mr. Hardesky, I have much more persuasive methods at my disposal." Wilson then pointed to Walter's left having Dr. Octopus walk in on his tentacles carrying Felecia in one. "Impeccable timing.

"Wilson Fisk?! What is the meaning of this?!" Felecia asked before being pushed in front of Wilson.

"One might say I've gone into the business of family reunions," Wilson replied. "How long you enjoy each others company depends on how well you cooperate with me. Felicia Hardy, allow me to introduce you to your father, John Hardesky, or as you know him, Walter Hardy." Wilson said having the blonde gain a shocked look.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22**

 **1\. We decided on her mother's name from the 90's show.**

 **2\. Again since we used the 90's show plot of her getting the Super Soldier formula, I decided on her father finding the building/bunker they used since going for EMH he may be too old to be her father if he stayed in WWII.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	18. Chapter XVIII: The Black Cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: This is a double update so read Ch. 17 first!**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

* * *

 **Chapter XVIII: The Black Cat.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Later, Naruto changed into his costume and ran to Felicia's penthouse to tell her what he found out but only sees her room as messed up showing she was taken._

 _Kingpin's Office._

 _Walter was sitting in a blue suit as he looking to the Kingpin._

 _"I vowed never to reveal that formula to anyone! I may have been a crook but I'm not a traitor to my country! I don't care what you do to me!"_

 _"Mr. Hardesky, I have much more persuasive methods at my disposal." Wilson then pointed to Walter's left having Dr. Octopus walk in on his tentacles carrying Felecia in one. "Impeccable timing._

 _"Wilson Fisk?! What is the meaning of this?!" Felecia asked before being pushed in front of Wilson._

 _"One might say I've gone into the business of family reunions," Wilson replied. "How long you enjoy each others company depends on how well you cooperate with me. Felicia Hardy, allow me to introduce you to your father, John Hardesky, or as you know him, Walter Hardy." Wilson said having the blonde gain a shocked look._

 **Now.**

 _New York City, A Few Days Later Night._

Shinobi was dashing across the rooftops searching for Felicia who's been missing for days. ' _Some superhero I am, both Felecia and her mother have been missing for days! Where can they be?!_ ' Naruto thought as he lands on a two-storied building.

And missing a figure free running across the taller buildings on both sides of the one he's on.

The moon shines down revealing she's a woman.

She's standing at 5'10" has long white hair reaching mid back, thin lined domino mask showing her blue eyes and she is wearing a skin-tight bodysuit showing off her muscular frame, six pack abs and unzipped just enough to show the cleavage of her double D-cup breasts and a spiked choker around her neck.

She has white gloves with small claws on each finger and white fur on the bottom. And matching white boots with fur on them as well. And she has a belt with pouches on it.

She jumped down to a building that showed a lab inside from the skylight.

She put a device on the window and pressed two buttons on it that disabled the alarm. She then used a glass cutter to cut a circle. She then pulled it back and reached in the opening to unlock the window. She then dropped down and looked to a large pillar that had lockers around it.

She then picked the lock to one and saw a corked vial with a black liquid in it before putting it in her largest pouch on the front and ran back out. She looked out to see Shinobi was across the street before giving a sultry smile. She then removed the device from the window having the alarm ring.

Naruto crouched as he landed on the edge of a building and heard the alarm. "Not what I had in mind, but I guess I should respond."

He dashed over and landed in a crouch before looking around.

"GUH!"

And was tackled by the woman who showed she had super strength as well as she started squeezing him. Naruto added chakra to his arms and tossed the woman across the roof. He raised an eyebrow at how her outfit left nothing to the imagination.

"You're… a step up from the usual riff-raff I find skulking on top of roofs at night. Who are you?" He asked as she tackled him again.

"Just a stray… Black Cat." Black Cat introduced herself as she applied a full nelson on Naruto who then tossed her.

"You've been eating your vitamins!"

Black Cat then flipped to land in a crouch. "Silly ninja, cats always land on their feet!" Naruto then threw a black rope around Cat who fell at his feet. "I was just curious." She said giving a flirty smirk as she leaned up to him. "I wanted to see if I was as strong as you."

"Well, you know what they say about cats and curiosity," Naruto said reaching for her mask.

Only for Black Cat to roll away and break the rope by slicing them.

"I'll show you a surprise!" She brought her right hand up and had sleeping gas come out dazing the ninja.

She then spin-kicked him into a table and looked down. "Sorry Ninja, but I want to see who's under that mask."

She then leaned down and hooked Naruto's mask on the left cheek. She smiled before pulling her finger away and knelt down. "No, this isn't what I want after all." She said before leaning down and kissed Naruto through his mask. "It'll be far more rewarding when you take the mask off for me, willingly."

She then left and a few minutes later Naruto got up. "Oh, man. What a knockout."

He shook his head before looking around and ran off the roof after seeing Black Cat wasn't around.

Missing a male S.H.I.E.L.D. agent flying above.

"Shinobi spotted in Sector 8-14."

" _Get him. We've verified that the John here is the Chameleon. I want to know if Shinobi knows anything. We cannot let the serum get in the wrong hands!_ " Fury said over the earpiece as the agent flew after Naruto.

 _Later, Kingpin's Office._

Walter was rolling a dollar coin over his fingers as he sat on a wooden chair.

"Nervous, Hardesky?"

Walter looked to see the Kingpin was standing by him. "You should be. If our little test subject has flown the coop, it will be very unfortunate for you."

"Don't worry, Kingpin, I trained the Black Cat to be unbeatable," Walter said while flipping the coin in the air and then caught it. "She should be back..." He trailed off to look at his watch on his left wrist. "Now."

Black Cat dropped down and walked over. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Spare me the theatrics. How did the operation go?"

Black Cat pulled the vial out and handed it to Kingpin. "Here."

"Congratulations, Landon. It appears that you've successfully recreated the super soldier serum." Kingpin said as a man took the vial away.

"Recreated?!" Herbert asked looking back from the computer he was standing at. "I've improved it! Show Kingpin the new feature."

Black Cat glowed yellow as she lost her muscles, shrank to 5'6" her breasts went to a D-cup and her hair went to shoulder length blonde. She then took her mask off revealing herself to be Felicia Hardy.

"Brilliant! A built-in ability to hide one's super identity!" Kingpin exclaimed as Felicia scoffed and crossed her arms under her bust.

"And hide the shame I feel carrying out your dirty work!"

"As long as I keep your father hostage, you, my dear Black Cat will continue to do as I say! Did you perchance come across that wall-crawler or ninja?" Kingpin asked Felicia who shook her head.

"No, I didn't."

"Pity, I would like to have known how your powers measured up against theirs." Kingpin said in thought.

"Look, I'm exhausted, if you're done having me jump through hoops, I would like some rest," Felicia said walking to her father.

"Very well, you're dismissed, for now." Kingpin had them taken away to a cell and left them alone.

"You better get some rest," Walter said to his daughter.

"I only said that to get away from them."

They talked for a while as Walter confesses his sorrow for Felicia being forced into his world and his absence throughout her childhood. Walter then questions her about her love life and she claims to have strong feelings for someone like him.

Later that night, Walter helps Felicia sneak out through the vents but cannot follow due to being too large for the air duct. Black Cat promises to come back for him before leaving the building, having a grappling hook on her arm.

 _Daily Bugle._

Naruto was looking at old files as Robbie was sitting behind him on a desk.

"While I was taking pictures, I heard her say she was the Black Cat. I was hoping there were records here on anyone with that alias, but nothing. Do you know anything?"

"No, I haven't heard anything about a costumed adventurer."

"Naruto."

The two looked to see J. Jonah walked outside his office. "I need to talk to you."

"Did he call me, 'Naruto'?" Naruto asked before walking in.

"Is that our Jonah?"

Naruto walked into the office before closing the door.

"What's up J.J.?"

"You're friends with Felicia Hardy, right?"

"Yes. Why?" Naruto asked sitting down.

"Not that it's any of your business, Uzumaki! But Anastasia Hardy is a guest at my house."

"Really? I just thought they went to back to their house or something. I haven't seen them at their penthouse when taking homework there from college. But I haven't seen her either."

"Well, that's just dandy! What are you wasting my time for?! Get out of here!" Jonah yelled having Naruto walk out.

 _Later, J. Jonah's Penthouse._

Shinobi dropped on the railing as Anastasia was drinking coffee "Lovely view."

"How dare you come here!"

"I'm concerned about Felicia."

"She's not here and even if she was my family's none of your business!"

"I don't know what the hell your problem is with me and I don't care, but your daughter is in danger so cop the attitude and let me help!"

"I can't!"

Shinobi sighed before dropping a tri-pronged kunai. "If you change your mind use that to call me."

Anastasia picked it up but saw Shinobi was gone before leaving to go back to her penthouse. A few hours later, Felicia ran in and hugged her mother. She explained she saw Walter and wants to help him before Anastasia gave her daughter Naruto _Hiraishin_ (Flying Thunder God) kunai.

"I knew he wouldn't let me down, don't worry, we'll take care of everything!"

 _Later, Biker Bar._

Shinobi appeared on the rooftop across from a biker bar and looked around. "OK… Not a place I expected her to be."

"Hey Ninja!"

Naruto looked up to see Black Cat on a ladder attached to a water tower. "Care to dance?"

"Not much of a dancer," Naruto replied as she jumped to him and tackled him.

They tumbled before Naruto came out on top holding her arms down. "What do you have to do with the Hardy's?"

"Cool it, Ninja, I'm on your side!" Cat yelled kicking Naruto off of her.

He crashed into an air conditioner unit and bent it before Black Cat pulled off a pipe and pushed against Naruto with it.

"I need your help to save another cat. John Hardesky."

"What's your connection to him?!"

"He made me the super soldier I am today." Cat replied.

"You took the super soldier serum?!"

"Ooh! Smart ninja aren't you?" She asked smiling as she leaned down.

"Smart enough not to trust someone I just met!" Naruto then appeared by his kunai that was left on the roof. "I don't even know who you are!

"I'm supposed to be your executioner if the Kingpin has his way." Naruto jumped over and looked at the Black Cat.

"Kingpin?! If you do work for Kingpin, why don't you want to kill me?"

Black Cat lunged at Naruto who back-flipped away on a wall.

"Who knows?"

He then looked to see she was on the edge of the wall before walking up himself. "Maybe it's your animal magnetism?"

Naruto looked at her, only to dodge a gunshot by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. The two flee down through the building. Naruto throwing wire in the stairwells before coming to the biker bar.

They then leave on a 'borrowed' motorcycle but are unable to shake the agents. They are eventually able to lose them after splitting up. They return the motorcycle and finally discuss the situation.

 _Kingpin's Flying Headquarters._

The Cat in a full body suit and mask attempts an escape but is captured and put into his cell with Black Cat.

"Guards, dispose of these two alley cats." Kingpin orders them both eliminated and leaves to have Herbert Landon make more of the formula so he can have an army of super soldiers.

Herbert goes to his lab but sees the Cat deleting all information on the super soldier formula.

On the other side, Kingpin's men were pushing Black Cat and the fake to an open hanger.

"We have to stall." She whispered. "We need more time-AAH!" She fell out of the door having the fake throw rope around her then pulled Black Cat back up who kicked two men away.

The fake ripped his clothes off revealing Shinobi who helped before Dr. Octopus wrapped his tentacles around Black Cat. "Surrender, Shinobi. Unless you want to find out if this cat really has nine lives."

Naruto raised his arms in surrender as Kingpin came up on a TV.

" _Ah, Shinobi falls to this pitiful weakness. Compassion. Lock them up, we need to find the real Hardesky. And, oh yes, the prisoners must be destroyed._ "

Octavius threw Black Cat out of the opening, only for her to grab the edge and flip back up as Shinobi crouched by her.

"Before we go, there's one more thing I need to tell you." She said to the ninja.

"Yeah?"

"Duck!"

She pushed Naruto down and rolled out of the way of gunfire as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents flew in as well. During the fight, a gas tank was hit.

 _BOOM!_

Doc Ock is thrown out of the plane but is saved by a parachute. Before the plane can go down in the river Naruto saves Black Cat with his own parachute he took from the plane. They land by the river as the plane crashed.

"Hopefully Walter escaped," Naruto said as Black Cat stood by him.

"If there's one man I can count on, it's Walter Hardy. Great working with you Ninja, don't be surprised if I cross your path again." Black Cat then pushed Naruto in the river and runs away.

"Hey!" Naruto got out and looked to his right hand as a small screen opened on the back of it. "Good thing I put a tracker on her..." He trailed seeing the signal was still by the river. "What the hell?" She looked over his shoulder and saw the tracker was on him. "She put it back on me!"

 _Hardy's Penthouse._

At the Hardy's home, Shinobi sat on the window as Walter says his goodbyes to his family.

"At least we get to say goodbye this time," Anastasia said as Walter nodded.

"I hate to leave. But there is no other way."

"20 years ago we never had that chance," Anastasia said as Walter hugged his family.

"I'm sorry for that, Anastasia." Walter then turned to leave before Felecia grabbed him by the arm.

"I won't let you leave again! I love you too much, daddy."

I love you too, kitten. That's why I must go. I know too much and you can never live a normal life with me in it."

"Walter, there's no place for you to be safe, what kind of life is that?" Anastasia asked as Walter looked to her.

"You're forgetting, the Cat has nine lives… Perhaps one of them will be right for me. Ready, Shinobi?"

"Yeah."

Walter leaves with Shinobi as both Felicia and Anastasia are sad to see him gone but take comfort in the fact that he will now be free.

Shinobi takes Hardesky to the top of the Empire State Building where they activate Naruto's S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator.

"You sure about this?" Naruto asked as he questions Walter's motives on going back to jail and Walter explains that he will never be safe and that no other wrong hands should get the formula he knows.

Although he will be a prisoner the only place he will truly be safe is with S.H.I.E.L.D. Naruto promises not to tell Felicia that he's going back to jail. Naruto then runs off just as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrive and take the willing Walter back into custody.

" _If you see Shinobi, thank him. I think he had a hand in all this._ " Fury said over their earpieces as Naruto runs across the rooftops.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

 **Make sure you read Ch 17 first as this is a double update!**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	19. Chapter XIX: Kraven The Hunter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

* * *

 **Chapter XIX: Kraven The Hunter.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"I won't let you leave again! I love you too much, daddy."_

 _I love you too, kitten. That's why I must go. I know too much and you can never live a normal life with me in it."_

 _"Walter, there's no place for you to be safe, what kind of life is that?" Anastasia asked as Walter looked to her._

 _"You're forgetting, the Cat has nine lives… Perhaps one of them will be right for me. Ready, Shinobi?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Walter leaves with Shinobi as both Felicia and Anastasia are sad to see him gone but take comfort in the fact that he will now be free._

 _Shinobi takes Hardesky to the top of the Empire State Building where they activate Naruto's S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator._

" _You sure about this?" Naruto asked as he questions Walter's motives on going back to jail and he explains that he will never be safe and that no other wrong hands should get the formula he knows._

 _Although he will be a prisoner the only place he will truly be safe is with S.H.I.E.L.D. Naruto promises not to tell Felicia that he's going back to jail. Naruto then runs off just as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents arrive and take the willing Walter back into custody._

 _"If you see Shinobi, thank him. I think he had a hand in all this." Fury said over their earpieces as Naruto runs across the rooftops._

 **Now.**

 _New York City, Hardy Foundation Evening._

Naruto sat down at a table in a conference room before looking at Felicia and her mother.

"OK… Why'd you want to see me?" Naruto asked Felicia before she spoke.

"Mother and I are preparing our budget for next year's youth science center. We need your input."

"This is because I know Hank isn't it?"

Before she could answer, an alarm went off having the three get up and run to the security room. There, they saw a man attacking guards.

He's muscular and has short black hair and a mustache and goatee. He's wearing a vest with fur on the back, black pants, and red boots.

"That's Kraven!"

"Who?" Anastasia asked Naruto

"A former big game hunter who turned guide in Africa. Dr. Crawford went there after her colleague went missing and fell in love with Kraven. One day he got hurt protecting her from a hyena attack and after finding her colleague who gave her a serum that can heal any wound, and prevent disease and infection for him."

"But due to its current state, it makes people more aggressive, and feral for lack of a better word. But she was able to work on an antidote. Don't know why he's here. Last I heard he was back in Africa. I'll help them!"

"Naruto!" Felicia yelled as Naruto ran out and then changed into his costume before running to where Kraven was and saw him drink a serum.

"So, what are you doing here Kraven?!"

"Shinobi? You're the last person I expected to see!" Kraven said before throwing a desk at Naruto.

Naruto dodged before having a bolas wrap around him. ' _Right, the serum also gives strength, heighten senses and reflexes._ ' Naruto thought before bringing up a kunai and cut through the bolas with slight trouble doing so. "Also uses military grade wire," Naruto said looking at the now chipped kunai.

Kraven ran to a large stack of metal barrels and threw one at Naruto having a bunch roll down before running away. Naruto then followed after, missing Felicia save her mother before running off.

Naruto ran over the rooftops before seeing Kraven on the next one before stopping. Naruto jumped on the edge, only to flip back after Kraven threw a bag at him and it exploding into orange dust. Suddenly, as Naruto got under the ledge, Black Cat grabbed him as she swung by on her grapnel.

They landed on the next building and noticed Kraven was gone before going back to the lab.

 _Hardy Foundation._

"What did that maniac want?" Anastasia asked Shinobi who picked up a destroyed lock.

"Don't know. I just saw him drink that serum. I saw him finishing it before he bolted. What was in this?"

"A serum by Dr. Mariah Crawford." She said as Naruto sighed.

"It must have been the same. But why does he need it? And is she here? I haven't seen her since the last time she helped Spider-Man out."

"No, she's in Africa treating an outbreak of the plague," Anastasia said as Black Cat shifted through the rubble by the lock.

"I don't see any more of the serum." She said as Naruto looked down.

"Well, it heightens his senses, reflexes and gives him super strength to a degree. It'll be harder getting him without someone getting hurt."

Later, Naruto and Black Cat ran across the rooftops before she spoke.

"You don't understand, Ninja." Naruto stopped and leaned against an entrance to the building. "I've been given this great power. I owe it to the world to give something back. Like you I want to do good things with it."

"Sounding like a friend of mine. (Sigh.) Look, doing this isn't all fun and games. A lot of people don't actually like us, due to either us not saving a loved one, or feel like we're taking attention away from police and firemen. Then there are any media out there that like to drag us through the mud for ratings or sales."

"If it's so bad, why don't you quit?"

"I've asked myself that a couple of times when it's really bad," Naruto said as she walked up to him and smiled as she leaned forward slightly

( _Growl!_ )

"AAH!"

Before she could say anything, both of them heard both growling and someone screaming.

"What was that?!" Black Cat asked looking to her right as Naruto looked to the left.

"Someone being attacked!"

They ran several blocks before seeing two men running in a construction site. Naruto landed on an upper floor before quickly turned around and was tackled by Kraven before sliding back as he held his ground.

Naruto then fell back and flipped Kraven to a beam before throwing blunted kunai that wrapped around the former hunter revealing ninja wire before he broke through it. "Right… Forgot I had one that can't handle people with super strength. Why are you here Kraven?!" Naruto asked before dodging a bolas.

"Is this private, or can any party animal join the hunt?!" Black Cat asked as she dropped down.

"Careful!" Naruto yelled as Black Cat jumped to Kraven, kicked his knee, then flipped him over her shoulder before Naruto threw Kraven's bolas back at him. "Thanks."

"No problem, we really should work together Ninja."

"Commendable, but like I said earlier. It's not all fun and games, think on it." Naruto said before seeing Kraven use a knife to cut himself free.

He then grabbed Black Cat and jumped back as Kraven ran towards them. Kraven then ran to a forklift and drove it towards the duo.

"Look out!" Naruto pushed his feline-themed partner away as Kraven drove towards them.

Naruto flipped to a wall as Kraven drove around, tipping a trash can over having a calico cat jump off.

( _Meow!_ )

The cat hissed as Kraven turned to it and continued driving before Black Cat jumped down, grabbed the cat, and slipped on spilled oil.

"Cat, look out!" Naruto dropped down and pushed Black Cat out of the way just as the forklift pushed him against a metal beam.

Naruto groaned as Kraven put a cinder block on the pedal and kept the ninja pinned.

"If you try to stop me again, I will destroy you!" Kraven yelled running to the edge and jumped off.

"Ninja!" Black Cat yelled as she put the cat down and pushed the forklift having it run into another beam. Are you OK?"

"A bit bruised. The suit is armored and has padding but still hurts." Naruto said holding his chest before the cat jumped in Black Cat's arms. "Risked your life for that?" Naruto asked pointing at the cat.

"I couldn't let an innocent creature be killed! Don't you care?"

"I had a bad experience with a cat," Naruto said looking at the cat in her arms before petting it, getting the cat to purr. "But that one was a demon in cat skin. Let's see if we can find him before calling it quits."

Later, after splitting up to get gear, Shinobi dropped on a roof looking at the zoo. More specifically, the African Jungle exhibit building with a domed glass roof. "Good place as any to look for a hunter."

"AAH!"

"Sounds like I'm on the right trail!" Naruto jumped over and crashed through the ceiling and saw a woman attacking Deborah and another teen with short blonde hair wearing a college jersey.

She has dark brown fur, muscular frame, long thick black hair reaching past her waist, green feline eyes with yellow sclera. She's wearing a honey brown top with cat ears on her head, bracelets on her wrists and a burnt orange skirt, honey brown pants with yellow wrapping in various places on her legs.

He then dropped on her and kicked her to the woods before a net dropped on him.

"I told you to stay out of my way!"

Kraven tackled the hero before Naruto cut the net with a kunai and flipped them both into a pond before Black Cat jumped on Kraven who tossed her towards the woods. Naruto then leaps off Kraven and jumped over to Black Cat.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied before they saw Kraven climbing a birdcage.

Naruto dashed over followed by Black Cat and then started running up as Black Cat jumped up and started climbing. Kraven dropped a grenade having it explode freeing the birds before Naruto yelled after grabbing Black Cat and jumped down.

"Why are you here?!"

"This hunt isn't my passion, but my tragedy!" Kraven yelled as he jumped out of a window.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed before Black Cat walked up to him.

"It's OK Ninja, we'll find him."

"Yeah, I'll go after him, you stay here and wait for the police with the others," Naruto said before jumping through the window as well.

Outside, Naruto ran alongside a building as he ran towards a park, figuring Kraven would go to it next. Once he got to the nearest park, he saw a man sitting in an ambulance taking about being attacked by a creature before looking to see Williamsburg Bridge.

"It went East!"

"I guess he went to Brooklyn." Naruto jumped through the trees before running across the bridge to the next park.

And missed Kraven on the other end sniffing the air.

Later, Naruto dropped by a pond in the park before jumping up in the air as Kraven tried to attack from behind before throwing more ninja wire around the hunter.

"No use trying to cut it, got a stronger grade just for you. Now again, why are you here Kraven? What's your connection to that creature that's attacking?"

"I created it, willingly."

"Why?" Naruto asked crouching down as Kraven was on his knees.

Before Kraven could talk, Black Cat dropped down. "That Deborah Whitman discovered some hair in the zoo and matched it to female."

"What?"

"Kraven said this hunt was a tragedy, with love in his voice. That creature is someone he loves."

"Calypso." Kraven then explains that the creature is Mariah, who had been infected when she and he went to Africa to help people who were suffering from a deadly virus. And that to help her, He gave her the serum which turned him into Kraven, and she recovered instantly, but when they returned to America she transformed into a ferocious creature.

"Calypso?" Black Cat asked as Naruto turned to her.

"Pet name for her. Well, I want to help, but I don't know how."

"I think I do, Deborah asked Dr. Curt Connors for help." She explained picking a vial of blue liquid out of her gloves. "Connors was familiar with Crawford's work and made this, a possible antidote based on Dr. Crawford's blood. It might not be a complete cure but it could reverse some of the effects on her transformation."

"Would it work for him?" Naruto asked pointing a thumb at Kraven.

"No, it's tailored only to her blood cells."

Kraven then sniffed the air before struggling. "She is here."

"OK, we'll help you out, but stay in control," Naruto said before undoing the wire.

After getting free, they ran to the other side of the park, where Kraven then tackled the transformed Maria. Black Cat helped hold her still as Naruto made her drink the antidote.

Maria groaned as her eyes turned to normal, and she lost her fur, cat ears, and a little of her muscles but still had an athletic frame.

"Calypso?"

"Kraven, my darling," Mariah said smiling showing her longer canines.

"Dr, Crawford?" Naruto asked having Mariah look to him.

"Shinobi."

"Is there a cure for her?" Kraven asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Only one who _can_ do it is herself."

"No, I do not want to change! Don't you understand? You and I, we are truly kindred spirits now." Mariah said walking to Kraven.

"I… I understand."

"We must go." She said as they took off.

"Where will you go?" Naruto asked getting the two to stop.

"Where we can live in peace," Kraven replied before leaving.

"Be careful then!" Naruto yelled at them before sighing. "Love is weird."

 _Next Night, Naruto's Home._

Black Cat dropped on Naruto's patio outside his living room before looking around.

Inside, Colt woke up, wearing a dog collar with his tags before sniffing the air and growled. He walked out of the bedroom and saw Black Cat at the door to the patio and ran to her. Black Cat just smiled before turning to the side having the wolf jump past her outside.

She smirked seeing the confused/surprised look on his face before he landed and slid to the railing as she had put body oil on the patio and closed the door. ' _Now I can look around in peace._ ' She thought as Colt slipped every time he got up.

She looked around for anything to give her a leg up on Shuri on getting Naruto's affection as she noticed the princess' feeling for her fellow blonde. As she looked at the photos of Naruto with her and the others, and Hank and Janet, she heard water running before seeing the bathroom door was opened and walked over to see Naruto was taking a showing in a shower stall with glass walls. She licked her lips and rubbed her thighs as she quickly took a picture with a small camera she had before leaving as Naruto turned the water off.

Although she froze for a second as he grabbed a towel that was hanging on a rack by the door and dried his hair. And gave her a view that made her drop her camera before she quickly got it and took another picture before dashing down the hall and ran out the front door as Colt slipped into the door of the patio.

Naruto, wearing black pajama pants was walking out of the bathroom and notices Colt looking around the patio while growling. "What's the matter, Colt? You smell something?" he asked opening the door letting Colt in.

Said wolf took another look around before sighing and going back to his bed. Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders before following Colt's lead.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, Chaos-PSD, and Arkham Knight22.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	20. Chapter XX: Head Over Heels

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: You'll notice that a beta isn't on the mention. That's because they haven't talked to me since early Jan. They said their internet has been bad. Hopefully, that's still the case and it doesn't feel right to put them up when they're not looking the Ch.'s over.**

 **Also, sorry that my One Piece and RWBY stories haven't been updated the beta for them has been busy and real life has to come first.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter XX: Head Over Heels.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Black Cat looked around for anything to give her a leg up on Shuri on getting Naruto's affection as she noticed the princess' feeling for her fellow blonde. As she looked at the photos of Naruto with her and the others, and Hank and Janet, she heard water running before seeing the bathroom door was opened and walked over to see Naruto was taking a showing in a shower stall with glass walls._

 _She licked her lips and rubbed her thighs as she quickly took a picture with a small camera she had before leaving as Naruto turned the water off._

 _Although she froze for a second as he grabbed a towel that was hanging on a rack by the door and dried his hair. And gave her a view that made her drop her camera before she quickly got it and took another picture before dashing down the hall and ran out the front door as Colt slipped into the door of the patio._

 _Walking out of the bathroom and notices Colt looking around the patio while growling. "What's the matter, Colt? You smell something?" he asked opening the door letting Colt in._

 _Said wolf took another look around before sighing and going back to his bed. Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders before following Colt's lead._

 **Now.**

 _New York City; A Week Later, Night._

Shinobi hopped across the buildings patrolling before stopping on a ledge and looked down before being kicked. "Tag, Ninja! You're it!"

Naruto flipped on a flag pole and saw Black Cat crouching where he was. She then used her grapnel before Naruto followed by hopping across the buildings. "Is that the best you can do? Boring!" She taunted as she evaded him.

He eventually caught up with his new partner. "Nowhere to go."

"That's what you think!" Cat said before jumping to the next building and grabbed the ledge.

And as she was pulling herself up, it broke. "Cat!" Naruto dove after her and caught her bridal style before landing on a lower ledge. "You could have been-!" Naruto stopped as she lifted a finger to his covered mouth.

"Not with you around." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her muscular frame against his. "I want to be as good as you. But instead, I pull a damsel in distress. You must think I'm a fool."

"I think you're amazing. But, then again, I do only know this side of you." Naruto replied getting Black Cat to chuckle.

"Maybe it's time you saw the other side. Why don't I take off my mask, and you take off yours?" She asked reaching for her mask.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked grabbing her left hand with his right. "Once we do, it'll change everything. We could risk loved ones." She just smiled at him. "(Sigh) OK." Naruto took a step back and looked down at his chest before seeing a yellow glow out of the corner of his eyes.

Looking up, his eyes widen as he saw her lose her muscles and shrank a couple of inches before her hair turned blonde and became shoulder length. "Fe-Felicia?" He asked as she pulled her mask off.

"You… know me?" She asked as his half mask came down. "N-Naruto?" She asked before jumping at him, wrapped her arms around his neck. "It all makes sense now. Why you're always running off, and never around when Shinobi was there first. And why you have the same arm."

She finished looking over Naruto's right arm and saw the lines in the armored sleeve that allowed his arm to open up without restriction.

Naruto took Felicia up to the roof so they could talk on why he kept the secret on being a hero for almost six years before talking about now teaming up when Naruto wasn't with the Avengers on the other side of the world.

 _A Few Days Later, Naruto's Penthouse._

 _Knock-Knock-Knock!_

Naruto walked from the kitchen as someone knocked on his door. Colt ran around him as he had a dog bowl full of food before putting it down by the island that separates the kitchen and living room. He then walked to opened the door and saw Shuri wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with sandals before Naruto let her in.

"Hey, Shuri."

"Hey, Naruto." She greeted with a smile.

"Oh, Shuri, you're here," Felicia said sitting on Naruto's couch as Colt was eating out of his bowl.

"Hey Felicia, yeah, I was planning on talking to Naruto about something… private."

"Oh really? So was I and mine is way more import-!"

"She knows I'm Shinobi, Felicia."

"YOU TOLD HER?!/YOU TOLD HER?!" Both women asked pointing at each other.

"Felicia's that new heroine and Shuri's brother is Black Panther."

"Don't tell her tha.../Don't tell her tha..." The two women trailed of as Naruto spoke up their secret.

After spending the next few hours talking, Shuri got up to leave. "You know… It just occurred to me that I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"Helping my brother, saving my tribe and me."

"You don't have to thank me..." Naruto trailed off as she kissed his cheek and left while adding a little sway to her hips.

She looked back and smiled a little seeing his eyes drift down for a second before Felicia kissed him on his opposite cheek and said that was for saving her and her parents before doing the same as she left.

 _The Next Day, New York City._

A masked man was running down the street holding on to a purse before turning in an ally. And was clotheslined by Shinobi.

"Hey, running late?" He asked before stepping on the man's hand as he pulled a pistol out and then kneed him in the face knocking him out as the police drove up.

Naruto ran up the wall and bounds across the rooftops on the way to his first class of the day.

Once getting there, he sat in the back and learned that everyone for psychology class has to pair up with someone during a chosen experiment illustrating the relationship between thought and behavior. But due to getting there a few minutes late, Naruto was paired up with a woman he hardly knew.

"You're about to enter, the 'Christina Zone'."

Naruto looked to his left and saw a young man with messy black hair, blue button shirt, and jeans.

"She's not that bad, Max," Naruto replied knowing the woman he was partnered up with was considered by the other students as a nutcase because of her fascination with psychology and her exaggerated claims of being able to read minds.

Looking to his partner, he saw she had somewhat of a goth appearance with shoulder length black hair with brown highlights, purple eyeshadow, green eyes, and black lipstick.

She's wearing a purple button-up shirt that showed the top of her black bra and a little of her midriff, purple plaid skirt with a black belt and ripped fishnet stockings and black boots. She also has a bar piercing in her right eyebrow.

After class, she took Naruto to her dorm room that was dimly lit with various posters and road signs.

"I'm really easy to get along with. Truth is, I have an almost preternatural ability to communicate with others." She said putting her book bag on her bed.

"Preternatural?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, practically supernatural. You know, Psychokinesis, ESP, Jedi mind stuff, you believe in that stuff, right?"

"Yeah, although I don't think it's called the mind trick here."

"Yeah, I mean, hello! Heroes out there saving people like Shinobi." Christina said walking to a shelf above her bed.

"Yeah."

"He's cool, mysterious, big-hearted, and those blue eyes. Ooh~ I get butterflies just thinking of it."

Naruto blinked as she pulled an album out with a drawing of his alter ego's face on the cover surrounded by hearts. She opened it showing newspaper clippings and printed articles of him saving people including ones from when he started.

"Shinobi and I are soulmates."

' **Somebody's got a fangirl!** '

'Shut it!' Naruto told the snickering voice in his head before Christina dropped the album. "So… Should we talk about our experiment?" He asked sitting down at the only chair beside the bed.

And looked away as Christina got on her hands and knees to look for something under her bed, unintentionally showing Naruto her ass before pulling out two caulk guns put together with a barrel connecting the ends.

"I don't think that-"

"Not this! I was creating a super glue gun. Acid polymers pretty much-melted half of my high school science class." She interrupted Naruto as she put the gun on her bed and then before pulling out a homemade device of a metal colander and toaster connected with wires and circuit boards coming out of it.

"Ta-Da~! Here it is… My ESP crown~ And now, I am going to read your mind."

She placed the mind-reading helmet on her head and placed the cerebral wires on each side of Naruto's head and switched on the power by putting it in an overused socket to try to read his mind.

"First, let's set the mood." She turned on rock music and sat in a lotus position on her bed as the toaster glowed green.

"Let's see, let's see… Naruto Uzumaki, you live off campus and you have major girl problems with... A blonde and black haired woman. Right?" She asked asking questions that everyone knew about Naruto as he raised an eyebrow.

'Everything else she said is common knowledge, but why did she say I have two women problems?' He thought as Christina turned the music up and pushed the power higher on the toaster, thinking her invention really worked.

Suddenly, a tremendous surge from the main power source caused the invention to malfunction and a massive overload of electricity poured itself into Christina's helmet. Great bolts of energy exploded from it in a blinding flash of light. Suddenly, Christina thought she heard a voice calling for her.

Naruto quickly pulled the wires off of him and used his robotic hand to pull the multiple surge protectors from the wall. He looked to Christina and saw she was woozy and her nose was bleeding.

"Christina, you OK?" He asked Christina while pulling her colander off.

"I… I need to be alone."

"What? Are you sure you're alright?"

"Sorry, Uzumaki, we'll have to experiment another time." She said pushing Naruto out of her room before walking to her bed.

" _Where are you? Christina, where are you?_ " She heard a voice in her head having her look around.

"I'm here, where are you?!"

" _On your desk!_ "

She went to her desk and saw her album before opening it and stopped on a close-up shot of Shinobi. The picture suddenly started moving as the Shinobi in the picture turned to her. "I _keep calling, and calling, but you don't listen. How are we ever going to be together? Now, are you ready to do everything I tell you?_ "

Outside, Naruto walked up to Felicia who was sitting on steps outside one of the university buildings.

"So, how was Psych?"

"Fine, partner for a project's a… character."

"Lunch?" She asked standing up.

"Sure."

 _Christina's Room._

Christina went into her closet where she had a shrine to Naruto with a picture on a small table surrounded by Christmas lights.

"I'll do anything for us to be together, Shinobi. Anything!"

She looked to see the Shinobi in the picture on the table turn to her. " _Well… You're going to have to find me, aren't you? The REAL me?_ "

"Sure, but how? I mean it's not like you advertise your phone number."

" _Think Christine, think! How do you lure Shinobi to you? What do heroes do?_ "

"They save people!" She replied getting the fake Shinobi to snap his fingers.

" _You got it!_ "

 _A Few Hours Later, City._

Christina stood on the edge of a skyscraper and took a breath. "OK, Shinobi. Time to play hero."

She then dropped off the edge and landed on a window cleaner scaffold as a man was cleaning the windows. It then broke having Christina fall as the man was saved with his harness before Shinobi dived down and grabbed Christian before sliding along the windows to slow down before jumping off near the ground on the other side of the street.

"I knew it, Shinobi. This proves it!"

"What? What does this prove?" Naruto asked letting her down.

"I knew that if I'd jump, you'd save me! And once you were here, you'd realize that we-!"

"What? That we're soulmates?"

"You're reading my mind!" Christina said as Naruto shook his head.

"No, I've just heard that often. Look, don't put yourself in danger again." Naruto said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

 _E.S.U. The Next Day._

Shinobi spent the early morning stopping various crimes as Christina was talking to the fake Shinobi and spying on Naruto's friends to find him as he takes pictures of Shinobi. She hid in a bush as Felicia was talking to Harry about Shinobi always saving her and saying he had a crush on her.

Christina ran to her room and into her closest to her shrine as her left nostril bled. "Felicia?! You're in love with Felicia Hardy?!"

" _Hmm...Possibly._ "

"But you can't be, you can't be!"

" _The heart feels what it feels._ " The picture said shrugging.

"The heart can change! With enough determination, I know it can." Christina then looked up to see several pictures mimicking each other as one talked to her.

" _So… You'll do whatever it takes?_ "

"Anything," Christina replied.

" _Well, if that's the case. All you need to do to win Shinobi's heart..._ " He trailed off as Christina's nosebleed dripped on a picture on the ground forcing her to look down.

"Yeah?"

" _By removing the obstacle._ "

"You mean Felicia? As in-!" She was interrupted by the main picture.

" _That's right... Eliminate._ "

Later that night, Christina caught Felicia by surprise with her acid glue gun before taking up to the top of a building to lure Shinobi to her and confess his love for her.

Shinobi was at another building and looked through his binoculars before putting them away and dashed over.

"Christina!" He yelled landing in front of the women. "I think something happened with that machine that's making you act like this."

Christina, who had her ESP machine on held Felicia with her gun. "No, I know we're soulmates Shinobi, I just needed you to realize it too! (Groan)" She groaned as her eyes rolled in the back of her head for a second. "Put the wires on!" She said as her nose bled.

"It doesn't work!"

"Put the wires on!" Christina yelled as she pressed her gun on Felicia's cheek.

"OK," Naruto said putting the wires on his forehead.

"Wait! How do we know you won't say what you want to say?" Felicia said looking at Christina.

"You have a point," Christina said turning the machine on. "So I'll ask him a question only he would know… Who are you?" After a second, her eyes widened before chloroform soaked rag was put over her mouth and nose courtesy of a clone knocking her out.

Later, Christina was loaded in an ambulance mumbling Shinobi was a man who owned the coffee cart at E.S.U.

"Well, that was my first crazy stalker," Naruto said before taking Felicia to the shadows and disappeared to his penthouse were he bid her goodnight.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

 **You'll notice that a beta isn't on the mention. That's because they haven't talked to me since late early Jan. They said their internet has been bad. Hopefully, that's still the case and it doesn't feel right to put them up when they're not looking the Ch.'s over.**

 **Also, sorry that my One Piece and RWBY stories haven't been updated the beta for them has been busy and real life has to come first.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	21. Chapter XXI: Negatives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter XXI: Negatives.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"Put the wires on!" Christina yelled as she pressed her gun on Felicia's cheek._

 _"OK," Naruto said putting the wires on his forehead._

 _"Wait! How do we know you won't say what you want to say?" Felicia said looking at Christina._

 _"You have a point," Christina said turning the machine on. "So I'll ask him a question only he would know… Who are you?" After a second, her eyes widened before chloroform soaked rag was put over her mouth and nose courtesy of a clone knocking her out._

 _Later, Christina was loaded in an ambulance mumbling Shinobi was a man who owned the coffee cart at E.S.U._

 _"Well, that was my first crazy stalker," Naruto said before taking Felicia to the shadows and disappeared to his penthouse were he bid her goodnight._

 **Now.**

 _Unknown Location._ ( **1.** )

"I knew people didn't like you, Nick. But this seems extreme." Captain America said blocking a strike from a muscular man dressed as a lion as Fury shot at one who's dressed like a bull while avoiding a man throwing water at them dressed in a blue costume from the chest down as the rest of his body was water.

"Did Captain America make a joke? I think the Avengers are becoming a bad influence on you." Fury replied as Captain America blocked an arrow.

"These people, I've seen them in the Avengers files… The Zodiac..." Cap said looking to see that each of the 11 people who were all dressed like a zodiac sign.

"Destroy them!" One man said in a deep voice as his costume was right on the left side of his head to his chest and black on the left and his legs were black on the right and white on the left. "Scorpio wants them alive!" He said in a regular voice.

"I think you owe me an explanation. I can do this all day." Cap said hitting Taurus with his shield.

"We're not out of the woods yet, soldier." Fury said before both of them were shocked.

"The spy is right."

Looking up after falling out their knees, they saw a man in red and golden armor and a hood as well as holding a smocking large gold key.

"Your pain is just beginning." He said before kicking Fury. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Nicholas."

"Scorpio, right?" Cap asked as Scorpio's key glowed. "You want to tell me what it is you're hoping to accomplish here?"

"Captain America. Super Soldier. Hero of World War II. Your job is to save the world. Mine is to destroy it." Scorpio said before a light blinded the heroes and they found themselves tied to a chair with Cap's shield beside him.

"… That could have gone better." Fury said as Captain America looked over.

"It could have gone a lot worse. We're still alive. If there's one thing that hasn't changed since my day. It's that men like Scorpio like an audience, The question is, what's he planning? Who is Scorpio?" Cap asked.

"Our intel is… limited. Criminal, madman, ties to HYDRA. I thought I knew what he wanted. I was wrong. Scorpio was after an object of incredible power, and he found it. The Zodiac Key. Rumor has it that it's not from this world." Fury explained as Captain America sighed.

"The Zodiac Key, huh? So, what's it open?"

"Power, Captain."

They looked to see Scorpio and the Zodiac walking in. "Power the likes of which this world has never seen. A power that will make the Zodiac the new rulers of Earth."

"Big words, I've heard them before." Captain America said as Scorpio held the key at a wall.

"Ah, but you see, unlike the others you've faced… I intend to do more than talk." Scorpio then opened a green portal on the wall. "Do you see it?! The Zodiac Key opens the door to another dimension! And once that door is open, nothing can stop what's coming through it."

"You want to tell me why you're so calm about this? I'm the most cool-headed person I know and even I'm a little concerned here." Fury said as Cap smiled.

"You're a spy, Nick. You keep secrets. You play everything close to the vest. Me, I'm a soldier. And a soldier always has backup." A pouch on his belt opened up showing his card. "Avengers..."

 _CRACK!_

"ASSEMBLE!" Hawkeye, Shinobi, Black Panther, Wasp. Hulk and Iron Man dropped down through the skylight with Shinobi holding his staff.

"HULK SMASH!"

"Drop the key Scorpio!" Iron Man said blasting the key away as the others fought the Zodiac and freed Fury and Captain America.

Black Panther fought against Leo as Hawkeye fought Sagittarius, Wasp fought Gemini, Hulk fought against Taurus and Naruto fought Aquarius before jumping back and threw pellets at him and had Aquarius freeze from the neck down.

And America and Fury went after Scorpio to get the key.

"Shut it down Scorpio!" Cap said hitting Scorpio with his shield.

And was punched by him. "I don't think so, Captain. The creatures on the other side promised me dominion over this Earth! And I intend to have it!"

Fury then grabbed Scorpio from behind. "That's not going to happen!"

"Nick?!"

Fury then pushed the key to the portal and shot it. "Keys can open doors… But they can lock them back, too."

"What are you doing?! Let go of me! Let go!"

He then closed the portal as the Avengers stood over the knocked out forms of Scorpio, Gemini, and Taurus.

"And disaster averted." Iron Man said as Wasp flew beside Naruto.

"Yay! Um, but some of the Zodiac got away. Plus, shouldn't there have been twelve of them?"

"The Wakadan Zodiac has seventeen signs." Black Panther said as Hawkeye but his bow away.

"Don't make this harder!"

"It doesn't make sense. Scorpio could have done this anytime after getting the key. Why wait? Why the attack on you? Cap asked Fury who removed Scorpio's mask revealing an African-American man who's bald.

"Because it was personal. That's why I came to you, Captain. You're the one person on this planet I trust completely. See, Scorpio wanted me to see it. He wanted me to see what he'd done. Because he hates me."

"Why?" Naruto asked as Fury looked down.

"You'll have to ask him. His name is Jacob. Jacob Fury, my brother."

 _A Week Later._ ( **2.** )

Shinobi was looking around the city by himself as Felicia had to help her mother out at the foundation for several days. "What the hell?!" He yelled out seeing a giant red insect-like creature terrorizing the city a few miles out.

Naruto then saw a man holding onto one of the creature's leg.

He is large in size and his body skin is covered with rocks. His eye color is brown and the only clothing he has on is blue short pants with a black belt with a number 4 on the buckle.

This is the Thing, real name Ben Grimm, a superhero and a member of the Fantastic Four

He then saw another hero in a fiery form with a visible '4' in a circle on his chest fly around.

This is the Human Torch, real name Johnny Storm. He is a member of the Fantastic Four and the younger brother of Susan Storm.

Naruto dashed over and creates two _Rasengans_ (Spiraling Spheres.) in both his hands. He got just above the creature and dive down, hitting it on the head. "Tsuin Rasengans (Twin Spiraling Spheres)!" ( **3.** )

The creature hit the ground creating a crater before Naruto flipped to in front of the others. "This a private party or can anybody join?" He asked as the Human Torch lost his fire form.

Johnny has blonde hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a blue uniform with back boots, gloves, and a black belt with a '4' symbol on his chest.

"Jonathan Spencer Storm!"

Before anything else could be said, they looked to see a woman and a man floating down. Naruto looked at their feet and saw that there's a circle under them blurring what was around it.

The woman has a voluptuous body, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She's wearing a blue form-fitting uniform, with the '4' symbol on the chest. She also has black gloves, boots, and a belt.

This is the Invisible Woman, real name Susan Storm-Richards. She is a member of the Fantastic Four and is Johnny Storm's older sister.

The man has a physical build, brown hair with grey sides and brown eyes. He's wearing a blue uniform with a black '4' in a white circle, with black gloves, belt, and boots.

This is Mr. Fantastic, real name Reed Richards. He is a genius scientist and is the leader of the Fantastic Four.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" She asked as Johnny looked to her.

"No! And it wasn't my fault! You know, whatever it is you're talking about."

"I suspect your sister is referring to you two roughhousing near the Inter-Dimensional viewer." Mr. Fantastic said patting down a large blue and white glove on a stand before picking the glove off the stand and put it on.

He touched the stand and had a red energy line connect the glove and stand as he looked at the knocked out insect. "This creature is from the Negative Zone. By realigning the creature's molecular configuration, it should phase back to its own reality." He said hitting the creature with the energy tether like a whip and had a red portal form beside it that pulled it back in.

Suddenly, the group was surrounded by reporters who focused on the family instead of the Avenger asking them questions all at once.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down! What are you vulture's talking about?!" The Thing asked.

"You haven't heard? Reed Richards purposely exposed you to rays that gave you your powers." One female reporter said. "It's all over the wire, he wrote about it in a journal."

A few hours later, Naruto was looking around the penthouse for the family as a news report played about Reed's journal.

"It was an accident, right?" Ben asked standing up. "Doom messed up everything while we were on the station, right?"

Naruto turned to them as Richard explained he did write a paper on biological effects the cosmic rays would have but that he never wrote about the station mission or experiments on them. Ben then walked off to calm down as Johnny put on a jacket and left with Sue following after to talk to him.

"You alright?"

"No, I'm sure I didn't write anything about the accident in that paper," Reed replied as Naruto turned to look out of the window.

"Look, I'll admit, I don't know you as well, or as long as those three, but I know you're not the type to do that sort of thing."

"Thanks, but that doesn't change the fact that they-!"

"They'll come around, they just need to cool off and think."

Reed sighed and went up to his lab to look over the paper he wrote before Naruto sat down on the couch. A few minutes past by and he noticed a green ship fly past the window as an alarm went off before the penthouse shook.

Running to the lab, Naruto forced the door open and saw a man standing in the lab with Reed who was tied up with metal wires that were shocking him.

The man is wearing mechanical armor which covers his whole body, the only parts that are not covered are his eyes. He's wearing a green tunic that goes down to his knees, with a big black belt around his waist. He has a dark green cape with a hood to cover his face, held up by two golden clasps on both sides of his chest.

This is Victor von Doom, better known as Doctor Doom, he is a supervillain, and archenemy of the Fantastic Four. He is also the tyrannical ruler of the country of Latveria.

Naruto saw the sky turn red before seeing Doom had on the gauntlet that opened the portal to the Negative Zone before walking over.

"Tony, we got a problem," Naruto said bringing up his card.

" _I see it. we're gonna need some bug spray. Avengers assemble!_ "

Lightning cracked as Naruto saw Thor flying to one creature before grabbing Doom.

"You dare touch-!"

Naruto interrupted him by hitting him in the chest, pulled the gauntlet off and tossed Doom out of the hole where the Quinjet caught him.

"OK, now what do we do?" Naruto asked Reed as he cut the restraints while the other Fantastic Four ran/flew in after escaping being captured by Doom.

Reed ran and turned off the gauntlet but the sky stayed red as the creatures continued to attack.

"I've closed the breach but there's too much Negative Zone energy," Reed said and explained what they need to do to close and get rid of the creatures and portals.

The Thing jumped out of the hole and started to attack one as the Avengers did the same throughout the city. Naruto dived out and got in the Quinjet as the Human Torch flew past while Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman flew in a small jet.

They flew up to the largest portal in the sky and Mr. Fantastic stretched out to it and was able to close it.

Later, the press arrives and questions Reed if he's responsible for what happened to the city.

"This guy just saved the entire city and this is how you treat him?!" Thing asked but Mr. Fantastic raised his hand. "This was all Doom's fault. He forged the journals and I can prove it." He said and apologizes to the Thing again for what happened.

Naruto stood by the Quinjet and smiled under his mask.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **1\. An issue from the tie-in comics.**

 **2\. the chronologically 1st Ep. from The Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes. I used that as it deals with the Negative zone that's used in a couple of Ep's from now in E.M.H.**

 **3\. For those that may not know/remember, that's a Sage (Nature energy one with the toads) only technique.**

 **OK, a Ch for both this and Ninja in the Web due to both using Scorpio at the start. Hope you enjoyed them**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	22. Chapter XXII: Bugs and Zappers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: Sorry this was a little later, at least from when I had planned it. Combination of writer's block and every time I sat down to work on this, something popped up to keep me from working on the Ch.**

 **Also, there was/is a bug that has the site not giving e-mail alerts for uploading Ch.'s so if it seems like I haven't updated in a while, just check my profile, I will always try for a once a week/every other week update for at least a couple of my stories.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter XXII: Bugs and Zappers.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"OK, now what do we do?" Naruto asked Reed as he cut the restraints while the other Fantastic Four ran/flew in after escaping being captured by Doom._

 _Reed ran and turned off the gauntlet but the sky stayed red as the creatures continued to attack._

 _"I've closed the breach but there's too much Negative Zone energy," Reed said and explained what they need to do to close and get rid of the creatures and portals._

 _The Thing jumped out of the hole and started to attack one as the Avengers did the same throughout the city. Naruto dived out and got in the Quinjet as the Human Torch flew past while Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman flew in a small jet._

 _They flew up to the largest portal in the sky and Mr. Fantastic stretched out to it and was able to close it._

 _Later, the press arrives and questions Reed if he's responsible for what happened to the city._

 _"This guy just saved the entire city and this is how you treat him?!" The Thing asked but Mr. Fantastic raised his hand. "This was all Doom's fault. He forged the journals and I can prove it." He said and apologizes to the Thing again for what happened._

 _Naruto stood by the Quinjet and smiled under his mask._

 **Now.**

 _New York City, Dusk._

Shinobi and Black Cat walked into the Baxter building after doing some patrolling to visit the Fantastic Four.

"How do you know them?" Black Cat asked as they got in the elevator.

"They're friends of Hank's who are helping him out on building a new prison," Naruto replied, not noticing the lights dimming slightly.

As they made it to the top, they saw Reed with visors on as well as a Bluetooth headset with the '4' logo on it before he stretched over to a football-sized exoskeleton. "Susan… I think I might be a little late. Start without me."

Naruto and Black Cat walked out and up to the scientist. "What's that?" He asked getting Reed's attention.

"I don't know. But come with me."

Going to a large platform of the Fantastic Four logo, the trio floated up into a white lab with a circular console/table in the middle.

Reed then stretched to a seat as he stretched his arms to separate keyboard, only for the chair to fall down in a hole. "H.E.R.B.I.E., do you know anything about a non-terrestrial lifeform in the building?" Reed asked his A.I.

" _I DON'T KNOW WHERE JOHNNY IS!_ " The A.I. said in a male voice as Reed stretched up in the air.

"Is this normal?" Black Cat whispered to Naruto.

"Most of the time, yes."

"H.E.R.B.I.E. what are you…?" Reed stopped as he took off his visors and had a hologram of Ben's face come up.

" _Hey Stretch, you might want to come down here. I think we got a real big bug problem._ "

Naruto saw Cat shiver out of the corner of his eye before walking forward. "I'll go and help Ben."

When going back down Naruto saw Ben looking around for the bug he mentioned before helping and went to Reed's room where several football-sized caterpillar looking bugs were eating his projects and grew slightly larger and gained more armored exoskeletons.

"Well, shit." Naruto cursed before Reed came down holding white metal packs.

"I've analyzed one of the bugs I… What are you doing?" He asked walking up to them. "Why are you in-!"

"You don't wanna go in there, Stretch," Ben said as Reed dropped the packs and stretched over Ben into his room. "My-My room! My inventions!"

"You can remake them, Reed!" Naruto said as he looked to see one get slightly bigger. "Look! It's growing as it's eating that wire!"

"They're from the Negative Zone! But they appear to be newborns. There are no portals or tears to the Zone, so there must be a mother here. We'll need to find it before it lays more eggs, or worse… Gets out of the building. If they feed off of energy then we'll need to find another way of dealing with them." Reed explained leaving as Naruto sighed.

"Let's find the mom, if it's a hive, they should follow her."

"EEW!" Naruto heard Black Cat yell out. "There's one the size of a car here!"

"That's coming from downstairs," Ben said looking at an intercom.

They ran down to a large vault-like room and saw Cat was fighting off several of the smaller bugs as a car-sized one was on the ceiling.

"Whoa!"

Looking to his left, Naruto saw Reed and Susan wearing a yellow shirt with black lines on the sleeves and coming down the sides and jeans stood at a glass window. And had countless of the small bugs in floating clear spheres.

" _Give me five minutes and bring it up to the lab._ "

"Oh sure, Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)" Naruto yelled hitting the mother as she fell down.

And had it fly to the other end of the room. They then ran to the platform and floated up.

"Where's the bug? Reed asked putting on the Negative Zone glove.

"Right behind us!" Naruto replied just as the mother came through the floor.

Ben ran to it and grabbed it just as Reed opened the portal as Naruto helped Ben throw the mother in the portal having the infants followed. Right before Johnny in his costume and a woman fell out.

The woman has blonde hair in a bob cut and wearing a pink over the shoulder top and white jeans with black high heeled boots.

"We're back! Whoo-hoo! Thank you!" Johnny said before hugging Reed. "I saw the portal, and I knew it had to be you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You know, for a superhero, Johnny isn't very brave." The woman said as Johnny composed himself.

"I was pretending so you wouldn't be embarrassed."

 _A Few Days Later, New York._

Shinobi and Black Cat were patrolling the city before hearing tires screech. Looking down, they saw a black limo swerving around the lanes before Naruto dashed across the roofs and caught up to them. Black Cat following by staying on top of the rooftops.

Naruto dropped on the hood and saw an unconscious Max Dillon from E.S.U. with his hands tied and blindfolded by a helmet, and duct tape around the ears.

"Max?" Naruto asked before punching the windshield with his right arm and kept the limo out of the way of other cars before they crashed in a construction yard and into cement.

Naruto jumped up and wrapped ninja wire around the axle and connected it to a kunai that he threw up to a beam and had it wrap around it several times. Black Cat jumped down and grabbed the kunai before she leaned back and held onto it. Naruto went in the trunk and grabbed Max as he got the helmet off and jumped up to Black Cat.

"Any idea who did this to you?" Naruto asked as Black Cat let the wire go as he cuts the tape off of Max's wrists who just screamed and banged the beam having birds scatter.

 _E.S.U._

Later at Empire State University, Professor Williams is standing before her class wishing to discuss alkoxymercuration. "I don't need to tell you all of this if you read your chapters."

Naruto looked to his left and saw that one of the students was so bored he fell asleep. "But alkoxymercuration involves the addition of mercury. They group to a double bond. Does anyone know the result of this?"

"Ether," Naruto said raising his hand.

"Very good Mr. Uzumaki. OK, class please review your periodic tables for tomorrow and be prepared to discuss oxidation." Williams said as the students in the back begin to leave.

Later, Naruto walked with Felecia, M.J. Peter, and Harry, Shuri having to go to the Embassy for something important her brother wanted her there for talking about a party at one of the Sororities before breaking off for different classes or free time.

Later, Naruto was getting a coffee from a cart with a woman cashier as news of him helping Max played on the small screen before turning to see Max with a bruise on his forehead. "Hey, what happened, you OK?" Max looked to the TV as Naruto turned to see footage of him saving Max. "That was you? How are you holding up?"

"Fine, couldn't see or hear them. They nabbed me other there. Wouldn't be surprised if it's some A-wipe on campus. It's full of them. Sometimes this whole college thing feels like high school all over again. Whoa, there's a guy who knows how to do cool."

Naruto looked up to see a Caucasian young man with black hair parted down the middle wearing a purple jacket over a white shirt and black pants.

He's walking behind a muscular African-American man with a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder in a blue sleeveless shirt with a yellow 'ESU' on it and grey cargo pants and another Caucasian man wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt with black sleeves and green cargo pants.

"Doug Reisman." Max finished before walking forward having Naruto follow. "Hey, uh… Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Max… Max Dillon," Max greeted holding out his hand. "I'm pledging you guys. Oh, I'm hoping to pledge into Sigma, you know."

Doug nodded before explaining they're having a party before Naruto spoke up. "Come on Max, we'll be late for our class."

"I'm talking to people."

"Is there a problem here?" Doug asked as the two men he was with walked up.

"Actually, the problem was just going away," Naruto replied as Doug got in his face before smirking and turned around.

Only to turn back and throw a punch that Naruto caught before ducking as the two other men that stepped on his right and left threw punches and hit each other. Naruto then hit Doug's chin with a palm strike and flipped him on his back before stomping on his chest. "I wouldn't do that again, robotic arm, remember? Hurts like no tomorrow."

 _Later That Night._

Naruto and the others were standing and talking to each other in Sigma's house with black lights on with Christmas lights around each room. Suddenly, Max covered in pain ran out of a door before running out.

"What the hell was that about?" Naruto asked as Max was out of sight and it started to rain.

Several minutes went by before the lights turned off and lightning strikes as a light blue male energy being floated in with scars on his face and hair similar to Max's. He then shot an electric bolt at Doug and then floated him up as a young woman ran over to stop the being. Only to be thrown away as the man threw Doug outside and electrocuted him.

Shinobi, Black Cat, and Spider-Man dropped down and looked at the man. "OK, that's enough," Naruto said as Spider-Man webbed the man's hands.

"It's lights out for you, Static Man."

"He always makes crappy jokes?" Cat asked Naruto who groaned.

"That was one of his better ones."

The man fires a blast of electricity but the heroes jump out of the way as it hits a lamp post before the power causes the light bulb to explode.

"Aw, that's not nice!" Black Cat said as Naruto landed beside her.

The man fires more blasts and Spider-Man leaps down. "Leave me alone!" He yelled before Spider-Man punches him.

The man is knocked back, but so is the shocked Spider-Man.

The villain attacks and while Spider-Man leaps out of the way, but the blast knocks him into a nearby window.

Naruto then punched the man and hissed as his arm spasmed for a moment before shaking it and flipped back from a bolt.

The man then turns his attention back to the people at the party. They flee from him as he approaches while he charges his hands.

Spider-Man leaps out the window and webs the man's feet. He lands on a nearby car and pulls the man to the ground. Electricity pours from the villain and his body begins to shrivel. Spider-Man pulls him closer to the car.

"You are grounded!"

"No!"

Electro struggles as his body continues to shrivel. He turns and grabs the webbing, electrifying it, and knocking the hero back into a balcony and collapses.

The man then floats over the courtyard then looks up to see power lines. He smiles and floats up to them.

The villain grabs a power line then rips it apart. Energy courses from the lines into him renewing his body. He drops the lines and they fall to the courtyard.

"You didn't think I could be one of you!" He yelled as his hands glowed.

He powers up his hands and fires down on the students. The blasts cause large explosions down below.

"Excuse me!" Naruto then dropped kicked the man in the back onto a rooftop. "Shit, OW!" Naruto yelled as he was shocked.

He leaps to the roof and the man gets angry and fires a blast. Naruto then dodges the blasts before leaping behind the villain and punches him in the head knocking him against a wall. He hears the man crying and leaps over to him. He turns the villain around and realizes that he's Max.

"Max? What happened?"

"They don't know they don't understand!"

Spider-Man drops down as well as Black Cat. "These people are innocent, Max!"

Max fires at Spider-Man knocking him into a wall. "No one is innocent! NO ONE!" Max yelled as he floats over to the edge and fires at the people down below.

Spider-Man stands and leaps at Max. The two then land on the ground and electricity flies all around them. Naruto and Black Cat saw that Max's body starts to shrivel again as they landed on the ground.

Spider-Man looks down as sees the hatch for the electric transformer with electricity going into it. He looks in and realizes there is a ground wire at the bottom.

Spider-Man punches through the hatch and grabs the wire. Electro raises his hand and burns Spider-Man across the chest causing a large gash. The hero then plugs the ground wire into Electro's neck.

Electro screams out in pain as he becomes absorbed by the wire. Spider-Man watches in shock as his friend and foe slowly disappears. Electro slowly dissolves until he disappears. The last of him is a small spark going through the wire.

He calls out to Max but is interrupted by the nearby crowd cheering him.

 _A Few Days Later._

Naruto, Felecia, M.J. Peter, and Harry were in a cemetery standing at Doug's gravestone.

"I hope to never see anything like that again." Mary Jane said as Naruto looked up. "If you could see the hate in that creature's eyes."

"Doug angered a lot of people but even he didn't deserve to get electrocuted," Harry said looking down.

After several minutes, the group leaves the graveyard, not noticing the lamp closest to Doug's grave suddenly turns blue and sparks come out of it.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

Sorry, this was a little later, at least from when I had planned it. Combination of writer's block and every time I sat down to work on this, something popped up to keep me from working on the Ch.

Nothing else to say.

Talk To You Later,

Lone Wolf Out.


	23. Chapter XXIII:The Man Who Stole Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: This was a little late from when I had intended it to go up but I had writer's block. I also planned this as a triple update as these three Ep's are covering Kang's invasion but I'll just do a double update instead.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter XXIII: The Man Who Stole Tomorrow.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Electro screams out in pain as he becomes absorbed by the wire. Spider-Man watches in shock as his friend and foe slowly disappears. Electro slowly dissolves until he disappears. The last of him is a small spark going through the wire._

 _He calls out to Max but is interrupted by the nearby crowd cheering him._

 _A Few Days Later._

 _Naruto, Felecia, M.J. Peter, and Harry were in a cemetery standing at Doug's gravestone._

 _"I hope to never see anything like that again." Mary Jane said as Naruto looked up. "If you could see the hate in that creature's eyes."_

 _"Doug angered a lot of people but even he didn't deserve to get electrocuted," Harry said looking down._

 _After several minutes, the group leaves the graveyard, not noticing the lamp closest to Doug's grave suddenly turns blue and sparks come out of it._

 **Now.**

 _A Few Days Later, New York City; Night._ ( **1.** )

Shinobi and Black Cat sat on a rooftop edge eating sandwiches.

"This is nice."

Naruto looked to his right as Black Cat spoke beside him. "Yeah, although I prefer mountains and woods." He replied looking out at the skyline.

"That's because you didn't grow up in a city," Cat said scooting closer to the ninja.

"You act like that's a bad thing," Naruto said taking a bite.

And stopped mid-bite as his partner laid her head on his right shoulder. "Something up?"

"No~"

"Come on, tell me."

"What would you say if I said I liked you?" Black Cat asked looking up at Naruto.

"I would say I like you, too."

"No, I mean I like you, as in I want to go out." She clarified getting Naruto to blink.

"Is this still a hypothetical question?" Naruto asked looking at her.

She smiled as she leaned back up, pushed Naruto on his back and straddled his waist and placed her hands on his stomach. "I like you Naruto."

"Really?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, for a long time actually. You never noticed my hints, my breaking buttons to show my breasts and bra?"

"No, but in my defense like every guy never noticed they're being hit on like 90% of the time. Especially if they like another woman who's out of his league." Naruto explained as she smiled and reached for her zipper and pulled it down to her bellybutton.

Naruto stared at the extreme cleavage of her formula induced larger chest and her hard abs as she leaned forward slightly having her breasts bounce. He swore he could even see a little of her nipples.

"How about now~? Or do I still need to draw you a map?"

"Nope. Of course, I'm remembering the formula also makes you a little forward. Truth be told, I had a crush on you when we started college." Naruto said getting Cat to blink.

"Really? How come you never tried anything? I know you're a bit of a flirt, but you never made a move on me or asked me out."

"It was one of those 'She would never go out with a guy like me' thing. And when I got the courage, I heard you started going out with Flash Thompson."

"I never went out with him!" She said in a huff, getting her breasts to bounce again.

"Yeah, about a month later I found that out, but for the rest of the year, every time I worked up the courage to ask you out, there was always someone saying you were with someone or met a guy on one of your trips out of the country. So… wanna go ou-!" He stopped as she picked him up and hugged him to her chest.

"Yes!"

"(HMPH!)"

Looking down, she saw Naruto waving his arms as she was suffocating him before letting him go.

' _Take that girls, he's mine!_ ' She thought knowing that Shuri liked her fellow blonde, and noticed a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had her eye on him as well.

In other parts of the world, said women sneezed before feeling annoyed. As well as one Asgardian sorceress.

 _Next Morning, Space._

Up in space, a large green spaceship appeared in beside the moon in and hovered beside the Earth.

"Temporal transition complete." One man said in a green jacket with purple headwear, black pants, and purple boots and gloves. He also has dark purple skin. "Navigation, weapons, and probes are being calibrated. We are undetectable by current technology."

"What is the time?" Another man asked wearing a similar outfit but with a helmet covering all but his blue face and a belt and thigh-high purple boots.

He was looking at a woman suspended in a tube wearing a white cape, visor, black and white outfit with knee-high boots, and had purple skin and long black hair.

"Star charts are processing… The data 002841.423. Very early 21st Century."

"Has the target been located?" The man with the helmet asked.

"Yes, Lord Kang. In this era, the area is known as, New York City."

Kang reached for the woman before pulling his hand back and clenched his fist before looking to Earth. "So it begins."

 _Avengers Mansion, Training Room._

Shinobi sat on a rafter beside Hulk as Hawkeye ran and sat down beside them. "This is gonna be good."

"Yep," Hulk said looking to see Tony and Steve on the floor.

Tony was putting on boxing gloves and protective gear as Steve was on gymnastic rings. Both were wearing workout clothes.

Naruto stared hearing Steve telling Tony that he relied on his tech too much and wants to train Tony how to fight without his armor. Steve then dropped down as a boxing rig came up. Hawkeye and Hulk chuckled as Steve easily beat Tony with simple strikes before they left.

 _Baxter Building._

In the basement, Wasp, Thor, and Ant-Man walked a handcuffed Blizzard through a hallway before Thor spoke up. "These… Fantastic Four as you call them. They are mortal heroes as well?"

"Hmm… They're more like, explorers. I think Reed said they're heading to the Earth's core today." Ant-Man replied as Blizzard looked up.

"This isn't fair. None of you could have taken me on alone."

"Man! You're a whiner!" Wasp said pushing Blizzard forward. "You've been complaining ever since we caught you. Which was really easy, by the way."

"Where are you taking me?" Blizzard asked as they came up to a room with a portal door with '42' carved on it guarded by large bulky robots."What is this?!"

"That's... You know what? I'm not sure, I haven't seen it." Wasp said as Ant-Man swiped his card and put his hand on a handprint scanner.

"Well, Iron Man, Reed Richards, and I had a meeting after the breakout. We brainstormed ideas to make the world a more secure and better place. This, was number forty-two."

The door lit up and slid open revealing a blue portal.

They walked in and found themselves in a large circular building with every room guarded by Hank's Ultron robots.

One Ultron greeted them as a sphere came over Blizzard and he floated up to a room. Ant-Man explained this was in the Negative Zone in a dead area after moving it when hearing what happened with Naruto and the Fantastic Four.

Suddenly, their cards beeped and ran out of the prison.

 _Avengers Mansion._

Shinobi landed in the room where Tony keeps his armor to see Kang easily beat both Iron Man and Captain America as a gold chair floated near. He picked out his bo-staff and extended it as Hulk walked up behind Kang and punched him through a wall and into the training room.

"What's goin' on?" Naruto asked resting his staff on his shoulder as Black Panther dropped down holding his daggers.

"Here's some friendly advice, I'd stay down if I were you," Hawkeye said before a gem on Kang's helmet glowed and sent a green shock wave of energy that sent them flying back.

Naruto flipped to land back on his feet in a crouch and slid back several more feet before standing up.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Kang, the ruler of your planet in the 41st century," Kang replied before forming a force field around him as Hulk ran in and hit it.

It broke as Hulk grabbed the time traveler and lifted him up.

"Hulk, wait! We need answers!" Iron Man said walking in. "Kang, what do you mean, save the world?"

Kang explains that a disruption in the space-time continuum destroyed reality and he not only tracked it to the present time, but Captain America was the cause due to him not belonging in the 21st century. He then let small green balls out of his fingers shocking the Avengers before pulling a purple gun from his back.

"Your actions in this era have destroyed my empire, Captain. Ending your life is the first step to restoring it." Kang said before looking to his left and had Mjölnir hit him in the face sending him flying into the wall.

"You wish to end a life, villain, then try ours," Thor said bringing his hammer back.

"Yeah-Wait, what?" Wasp asked looking back at the Asgardian as she flew several feet in front of Thor.

Kang just stood as his chair flew in firing lasers at them.

"Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)" Naruto dropped down from the ceiling onto Kang who just raised his hand and had the ninja stop in midair and was then sent flying into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Give it up, Kang!" Iron Man said as the others stepped behind him.

"Kang does not give up, Primitive. If you insist on fighting for the Captain's life, then I will show you fools exactly what you are fighting for!" They all disappeared and reappeared in a destroyed city that was mostly on fire with a sun split in half with a red sky.

Kang went on to explain that they were only ten years into the future of Earth and explained that Captain America caused all that happened when two fighting alien races, the Kree and Skrulls one who destroyed the sun in their fight.

"We do know the Kree are probably coming, we did meet them before," Naruto said looking at Kang as the others talked on what to do.

"Avengers, take him!" Iron Man shouted having the team attack.

Kang pulled his force field as Iron Man shot his beams, Hawkeye shot several arrows, Naruto threw several explosive tag kunais, Wasp shot her beams, and Thor threw Mjölnir as Captain America threw his shield.

 _BOOM!_

The smoke cleared revealing Kang was unharmed. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your days on this dead Earth," Kang said as his field went away. "But this is where I am leaving you."

He finished and tried to go back in time only to have cockroaches crawl over him.

"I felt them as soon as we arrived. Cockroaches can survive anything." Ant-Man said with his mouthpiece over his mouth.

Hulk then threw his leg down creating a crack that went to Kang who flipped out of his chair and landed with his hands behind his back.

Naruto dashed forward and threw strikes with his staff, only for small green circles to block each strike before arrows and misses were sent at Kang who stopped them just inches from hitting him. He sent the missile to Cap who blocked it.

"Iron Man, get to his chair, that's our ticket home!" He yelled as the others kept Kang's attention on them so he wouldn't stop Iron Man.

Iron Man flew over and started typing on the buttons as J.A.R.V.I.S. tried to hack it. Kang had a web shield around him as he blocked or stopped any attack from hitting him before looking to see Iron Man was in his chair. "You dare-!"

"Oodama Rasengan! (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere!)" Naruto hit Kang in the back with a large _Rasengan_ (Spiraling Sphere.) just as they disappeared and reappeared back in the present time.

"You will pay for this!" Kang said running to Iron Man who found a code based on his tech in the chair and used it by bringing up the force field.

Kang was shocked and sent flying back as Thor threw lightning at him.

"AAH!"

 _CRACK!_

"This isn't over," Kang said as his clothes were burnt off and green electricity cracked around his purple armor. "Damocles, recall now!" Kang finished as he and his chair disappeared.

"Good work, soldier." Captain America said to Iron Man.

"Thanks."

"You know he'll be right back, right?"

"That's the problem with the future, it's always there waiting for you." Iron Man replied looking over at Captain America.

 _Space, Kang's Ship._

Kang appeared in his ship as his clothes were mending themselves.

"Did the natives surrender?" One man asked as Kang stood up.

"They did not. Time to show the 21st century how I earned the title of Conqueror." Kang said eyes glowing green as countless circular gold ships surrounded Earth.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **1\. I would like to thank fellow writers KuronoDono12 and Ultimate Alcatraz for helping me out with that scene as that's the main spot I had writer's block.**

 **If you didn't read this at the top, next update for this will be a double update as I wanted this to be a 3 chapter update due too these episodes focusing on Kang's invasion.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	24. Chapter XXIV: Come The Conqueror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: This is a double update so read this Ch (24) first.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter XXIV: Come The Conqueror.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Kang was shocked and sent flying back as Thor threw lightning at him._

 _"AAH!"_

 _CRACK!_

 _"This isn't over," Kang said as his clothes were burnt off and green electricity cracked around his purple armor. "Damocles, recall now!" Kang finished as he and his chair disappeared._

 _"Good work, soldier." Captain America said to Iron Man._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"You know he'll be right back, right?"_

 _"That's the problem with the future, it's always there waiting for you." Iron Man replied looking over at Captain America._

 _Space, Kang's Ship._

 _Kang appeared in his ship as his clothes were mending themselves._

 _"Did the natives surrender?" One man asked as Kang stood up._

 _"They did not. Time to show the 21st century how I earned the title of Conqueror." Kang said eyes glowing green as countless circular gold ships surrounded Earth._

 **Now.**

 _New York City._

Kang's golden ships appeared over the city and shot golden balls onto the streets that opened up to reveal gold robots several times larger than the Hulk with tentacles with clawed hands.

(A/N: For a better picture, look at this episode.)

Shinobi landed on one and pulled his staff of before one end became a point and stabbed through it.

"Take that!"

He looked up to see Black Cat using his extra staff as well for the robot before he jumped over. "Wanna fill me in?" She asked.

"Some guy traveled back from the future to kill Cap. We stopped him. My guess? This is him and he didn't like that." Naruto replied as they looked to see the others fighting as well.

" _Naruto!_ "

Naruto blinked as he heard Shuri in his earpiece.

"Shuri? Aren't you back in Wakanda?"

" _Yeah, I hacked into your earpiece. Alien robots are trying to get through the force field we put up._ "

"Then that must be Kang. He's trying to take over the world."

" _Check your pouch, I got a surprise for you,_ " Shuri said having Naruto reach for his pouch.

He pulled out clear visor glasses. Putting them on, he saw several circles pop up before words came up across the screen.

" _I'll help out wherever I can. This is similar to the screens Tony sees when in his suit. You can bring up information, scan anything or..._ " She trailed off as a screen popped up on the right of his vision showing a video of Shuri. " _Call someone._ "

"OK, what do you have?" He asked as Cat ran forward to another robot.

" _Can't find a weakness with your glasses. I'll try here with ours."_ She replied before her screen shut off.

"Avengers, assemble!" Captain America said holding his shield up before the Hulk crashed through one robot in front of him.

Ant-Man flew over with a swarm of flying ants and had them fly inside a robot, shorting it out.

Naruto held out his right arm having it open a black blade appear before shooting it through two robots before jumping over and picked it up. He then put it back in before jumping to another robot and used his right arm to punch through its head and short it out.

"So much destruction. Why would someone do this?" Ant-Man asked flying around.

"It's probably Kang! He did say he would be back!" Naruto yelled stabbing another robot with his spear.

Lightning went over the city as Thor hit several robots in the air as well. Wasp shot her stingers beside Thor, only for nothing to happen. "This is crazy! Anyone have a plan?!"

The three flying Avengers attacked the spheres as they flew to Earth as they all tried coming up with a plan. Iron Man tried to scan one of the ships before a hologram of Kang's head appeared over the ocean.

" _Did you really think you had defeated me?_ "

"Kang!" Thor yelled out looking at the man from the future.

" _I told you Avengers that I would save this world. Under my rule, Earth will be strong. It will survive the coming onslaught. I have been learning the strength and weaknesses of your era's defenses. And now… the true conquest begins!_ " He then disappeared as all of his robots regenerated.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled out as he and Black Cat ran to the others and stood in a group.

"What now?" Cat asked as Ant-Man grew larger to fight.

"We fight," Naruto yelled as they attacked.

Captain America gave orders to everyone as they attacked the robots for another time.

" _Naruto, the robots are-!_ "

"Self-repairing, we know. All the ones here just repaired themselves." Naruto said interrupting Shuri who called him.

He looked to see Black Panther slice through a robot with his claws getting Black Cat to pout. "I want one of those~!"

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!)"

Naruto created countless clones that started to attack robots throughout the city, although some popped as well.

Suddenly, Wasp in a Quin-Jet flew down and shot robots as well throughout the city.

Everyone regrouped and ran/flew down a street, attacking robots when they could.

"He's invading the city!" Iron Man yelled before Fury came up on their earpieces and a video of him came up on Naruto's visors and Iron Man's helmet.

"Not exactly, Iron Man. Major cities are being hit all over the Eastern Seaboard. And this isn't just happening here, it's happening all over the world. Kang isn't just invading New York, he's invading the planet!" He finished showing Naruto and Iron Man news reports on the invasion.

As well as heroes in other parts of the world fighting.

 _Avengers Mansion._

The Avengers, minus Wasp, Hulk and Hawkeye went back to the mansion and talked to Fury about the invasion, Black Panther leaving to go help his city. Black Cat looked around the room as Fury explained they haven't found a way to stop the gold ships in the air. Iron Man then explained he found a back door in Kang's tech and has been looking for another one to help out.

"Any idea where he is?" Ant-Man asked as Iron Man sighed.

"No, I can't find him anywhere on Earth."

"Then either he's cloaked. Or he's not on Earth." Naruto said before putting a hand on the holodeck. "J.A.R.V.I.S., can you use a satellite to look around Earth?"

" _Certainly, sir._ "

A few moments went by as J.A.R.V.I.S. showed several images of Earth's satellites before stopping as Kang's green ship came into view.

"There we go. Tony, you find a weakness first before we try anything on the ship. We'll try and stop the gold ships here so we can stop the robots. That should be our top priority for now." Naruto said as they all left.

Outside, they started to attack as Wasp flew above them and Naruto saw video feed of the Hulk and Hawkeye fighting on a bridge. He then saw all the robots jump on top of each other forming a very tall robot.

The Avengers got to the bridge and started fighting the tall robot chain as multiple of Naruto's clones helped Giant-Man hold it down as Thor threw Mjölnir through the top robot.

 _BOOM!_

Captain America looked at several fires around the city before sighing. "Shinobi? Can you make more clones?"

"Nope used all my chakra making these."

"This is war. And we need an army to fight this." Cap said as Wasp looked down for a moment.

"I know where you can find one."

 _Prison 42._

Captain America, Naruto, Hawkeye, Wasp, and Ant-Man looked at the large group of Ultron robots guarding the cells on each floor of the prison.

"What do you call these things?" Cap asked looking at the Ultron in front of him.

"Ultron," Wasp replied as they walked up to the robot.

"I'll just say it for the record. I'm not comfortable with this. The Ultron's do have built-in weapons systems that Iron Man designed. But I disabled everything except a simple stun blast."

"The earth is a stake, Hank," Naruto said crossing his arms.

"If you have a better option, I'm up for it." Captain America said before looking around. "But as it stands, these robots of yours are our only chance at beating Kang. The world is counting on us."

Ant-Man looked down before walking behind Ultron and tapped the back of its head. A tube of energy then popped out as Ant-Man pulled it out and started moving the wires around.

"What are you doing?" Captain America asked.

"I'm teaching Ultron the concept of… Violence." Ant-Man replied pushing the tube back in Ultron's head.

And had the blue energy in its eyes and mouth turn red. All the other Ultron robots followed suit.

"Programming accepted." The robot replied before flying out of the door.

 _New York City._

Ultron's flew over the city and started attacking the robots of Kang both in the air and the ones on the ground. Some even helped the civilians get to safety after dealing with the robots in the area.

On a rooftop, Naruto threw several exploding kunais at any robots with several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with him.

"On your left!"

"Look out!"

"Incoming!"

Rachel landed beside Naruto with a laser rifle shooting several robots as well.

"Hey, Rachel." Naruto greeted the former villainess.

"Hey, Shinobi." She greeted taking another shot at a flying orb that crashed on the roof behind them before sliding off the edge.

She turned to shoot another one before looking to the Ninja. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out after this?"

"Really? Now's the time you ask?"

"If we die then I wanted to put it out there beforehand, yes!" She yelled back as Black Cat landed beside them.

"I'm flattered, but I'm going out with Black Cat."

"That's fine."

"What?/What?" Naruto and Cat asked at the same time.

"Listen here you bi-!" Black Cat stopped as Rachel held up a phone and had a holo-screen pop up showing text on a scroll. "I don't read Japanese!"

"It's from Naruto's world, written by some woman named Tsunade and a guy named Kakashi. They said Naruto's the last male member of his clan's bloodline. So he's now in what's called the C.R.A."

Naruto's eyes widened at remembering getting the scroll several hours before Kang showed up as Black Cat deadpanned. "The what?"

"C.R.A. or **C** lan **R** estoration **A** ct. It was a law that started up a long time ago after a long War before his worlds formed cities and after losing most of the family members with special powers on top of their ninja techniques. The first leaders of each city made this law for any male that did not want to bring back their families with multiple women."

"You knew about this?!" Cat turned on her boyfriend.

"Like early this morning before Kang attacked. It slipped my mind!"

"How does 'You gotta take multiple women to bed' a thing you forget?!"

"Because Kang attacked and now we're fighting for survival!" Naruto yelled hitting another robot.

"Good point. This isn't over! We survive this and we are having a talk!"

"I'll take that date after this is all over." Rachel said before pulling Naruto in for a quick kiss.

"Get your damn hands off him!"

Up in the air, Wasp and Ant-Man flew to a gold ship in a Quin-Jet before big hit.

 _BOOM!_

The Jet blew up having Wasp shrink down and catch the equally small Ant-Man. They flew in one of the cannons that fired robots before then flying in a vent. They then came up onto one of Kang's men piloting the ship from a console. Wasp knocked him out as Ant-Man grew to normal size and looked at the controls.

"This ship is of similar design to Kang's time chair. Iron Man and I theorized that Kang's equipment must have some kind of temporal stasis device. Something that allows it to remain in our time." He explained before looking for it to destroy the field and have the ship go back to the 41st century.

"I'm gonna blast it now!" Wasp said hitting the console having the ship as well as the robots it shot disappear. They fell down before Wasp caught Ant-Man who shrank.

"Everyone! Attack the main ships! They'll go back to their time!"

"You heard the man, Avengers." Captain America said over their earpieces.

Thor flew through one ship before the ship disappeared a moment later.

"RAH!" Hulk bounded up to another ship and crashed into it and had the ship disappear as well.

The Ultron robots flew in the ships as well before all the ones over the city were gone.

"Tony, you ready?" Naruto asked over his earpiece.

"Yes, time to take the fight to Kang!" He replied as the Avengers made their way to the mansion.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading and let me know f any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **OK like I said this was going to be a triple update but due to having writer's block on Ch 23, I decided on finishing with a double so read this Ch (24) first.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	25. Chapter XXV: The Kang Dynasty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

 **A/N: This is a double update so read Ch. 24 first.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

 **Chapter XXV: The Kang Dynasty.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"I'm gonna blast it now!" Wasp said hitting the console having the ship as well as the robots it shot disappear. They fell down before Wasp caught Ant-Man who shrank._

 _"Everyone! Attack the main ships! They'll go back to their time!"_

 _"You heard the man, Avengers." Captain America said over their earpieces._

 _Thor flew through one ship before the ship disappeared a moment later._

 _"RAH!" Hulk bounded up to another ship and crashed into it and had the ship disappear as well._

 _The Ultron robots flew in the ships as well before all the ones over the city were gone._

 _"Tony, you ready?" Naruto asked over his earpiece._

 _"Yes, time to take the fight to Kang!" He replied as the Avengers made their way to the mansion._

 **Now.**

 _New York; Avengers Mansion._

The Avengers met up at the mansion and got ready to fight Kang. Each of them, aside from Hulk, is wearing a red and silver iron suit in the style of their costume with helmets and a yellow oxygen mask. Iron Man swapped his gold for silver on his.

Hulk has on red and black spandex shorts and an oxygen mask. Thor doesn't have a mask due to not needing it for space. They then walked into a modified Quin-Jet with several Ultron robots beside them as they were pointed towards the sky. A few moments went by before they took off towards Kang's ship.

"How much time do we have?" Captain America asked before they dodged a large green laser blast.

"Not long I'd say!" Naruto yelled as they got back on course.

"What is it?!" Wasp asked as Hawkeye opened his blind.

"Looks like a targeting sight! Where's it aimed at?!"

"At us!" Iron Man replied as he piloted the jet.

"But we're above the city! He'll hit everything!" Ant-Man yelled out.

"I don't think Kang cares about collateral damage. He wants us gone, no matter who pays the price." Hawkeye replied before Thor grabbed Mjölnir and opened the door.

"Nay." He then jumped out.

"Thor!"

"He'll be fine, he's Asgardian and immortal remember?!" Naruto replied as Iron Man hit the thrusters to go faster.

Thor past them and headed into space. "Whoa! I've never seen him fly that fast. What's he doing?"

"He's saving us all."

They saw a green bean shooting down towards them as Thor spun Mjölnir having it glow brightly as it was covered in a blue ball of electricity. He then threw it in front of him as he flew up.

"FOR MIDGARD!" He yelled as he hit the beam with his hammer.

 _BOOM!_

The beam stopped as Thor shot the energy back at Kang's ship before he was knocked down past the jet.

"Turn around for him!" Wasp yelled having Iron Man shake his head.

"We can't! He bought us this time, if we lose it Kang will fire again."

"Ultron-1 and 4. Break off and catch Thor." Ant-Man ordered two of the Ultron's following them having two to fly after the falling Asgardian.

A few moments went by before Ant-Man gave the affirmative that Thor was OK before they broke through Earth's atmosphere.

Suddenly, Kang's ship shot out Spheres that started firing on the Avengers as the Ultrons shot at them. As well as Hawkeye as Iron Man had a joystick come up beside him.

"Only two Ultron's left!"

"Steve take the controls!" Iron Man said as he got up having Cap take over as pilot.

He then got Wasp as both of them went out to help clear a path for the jet. The others flew to the ship before Hulk jumped out and tore through it having the team land inside the ship. The Ultron's flew in just as a purple force field cut off Wasp and Iron Man from entering.

"Stick with the plan. We'll find another way in!"

The others ran in as Hulk took off his mask while the yellow masks on the others helmets disappeared.

"So what now?" Ant-Man asked as they looked around.

"Take down Kang," Cap said walking forward.

"That's right, violence first. How could I forget?"

"Hank, just over half the Earth is now enslaved. I think that overrides your pacifist nature." Naruto said before he was punched across the room by a black blur.

Hawkeye and Captain America were hit as well before getting up and saw three men in the room with them.

The one that hit them was dressed in a dark gray shirt, mask and black pants with light gray gloves, boots and holding a sword.

The next man is tall and muscular in a purple and black costume holding a mace.

The final man is wearing a green suit with purple armor and a green shield holding a flamethrower.

"Kang the Conqueror welcomes you to Damocles' base." The man in green said before pointing his flamethrower at the team.

"Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere!)" Only for Naruto to hit him in the back having him fly to the wall and went through it.

Naruto looked to the other men before everything froze and Naruto was punched away. The teas fought the other two men and every other move was either hit, thrown, and moved to hit each other. The man in purple grew large having Ant-Man follow suit in his giant form.

Naruto threw several flash bang balls that blinded the men before Hawkeye shot several rope arrows that wrapped around the men. Captain America, Hulk, and Giant-Man knocked each man out as they heard explosions from the outside.

"We have to find Kang," Cap said before Ant-Man walked to him, normal sized.

"Wait. If we find the stations time drive we can end all of this once and for all. We destroy that, and Kang and this entire base disappear, for good."

"OK… How do we find it?" Ant-Man turned to the Ultron robot behind him before speaking.

"Ultron-5, scan for tachyon particles. The other drives were giving them off big time." He finished looking to the others as Ultron's eyes glowed brightly and scanned the ship.

"Tachyon detected."

"Useful toy," Hulk said as he, Hawkeye and Naruto stayed back for a moment as the others walked.

"Creepy looking though," Hawkeye said.

"It's not a toy nor is it creepy. It's designed to look like an ant's head." Ant-Man said to the two.

"OK, a little scary," Naruto said walking forward. "But that's just because you only had the head finished before showing it to me.

On the other side of the ship, Wasp came up from an air vent before turning to see Ravonna, the woman suspended in a tube.

"Uh, hi?" Wasp greeted only for Ravonna to remain silent. "Are you OK?"

"Princess Ravonna is dying."

Wasp turned to see Kang's men aiming guns at her. "A victim of the destruction of her timeline. She is not OK. And neither are you."

With the others, they came into a long hallway with a clear tube with yellow energy going through it.

"This is it," Ant-Man said looking at the tube.

"Big."

"I don't care how big it is," Hulk said clenching his fist. "It's getting smashed!" Hulk then ran and punched the tube having yellow electricity cover his fist and arm.

He was then thrown back from the tube as alarms went off and the team was shocked by electricity.

"AAH!" They all screamed before Hawkeye shot the ceiling having the electricity turned off.

Green spider-bots came out of the walls and walked up to them before growing to Hulk's size and looked like the robots attacking Earth. The Avengers attacked with Ultron only for more to come out.

"Damn it! Take out one and two more takes its place!" Naruto yelled out as he stabbed one robot in the head with a kunai.

"We need a plan!" Hawkeye yelled shooting arrows. "We can't get past the shield so what now?" e asked before Ant-Man got knocked out

"Hank!"

"Ant-Man, we need you!" Cap yelled shaking the unconscious scientist.

"He's down!" Naruto yelled out taking out another robot.

"Maybe we can shut down the computer systems. Maybe reprogram them?" Hawkeye asked keeping robots away from Cap and Ant-Man.

"Dr. Pym!"

Suddenly, the robots surround the Avengers as Naruto held his staff and had his blade come out of his right arm.

"Enough!"

Looking behind them, the Avengers saw Kang floating towards them. "You came to fight me, Avengers?" He asked, electricity sparking off his shoulders. "Here I am."

"You know what? I'm glad Cap's gonna wipe out your timeline!" Hawkeye yelled drawing an arrow. "Because a future ruled by you sucks."

He then fired the arrow having Kang stop it with a finger and sent it back.

 _Boom!_

Hawkeye dodged the explosive arrow before getting back up. Naruto and the Hulk jumped up for an attack, only for a green force field to block them and set them flying back from the others. Ultron fired a red laser from its mouth having a green energy ball to cover Kang. Cap threw his shield only for Kang to bat it way before the Hulk threw a robot.

Kang created another bubble having it go through the robot and flew at the gamma-powered hero with green glowing fists and uppercuts him. Naruto jumped behind Kang only for Kang to turn and punch him into the wall, denting it.

Captain America and Ultron had a bubble form around them and were pulled up to Kang. "Captain America… You and your teammates have fought well, Steven Rogers. But this outcome was never in question. I will do whatever it takes to ensure the survival of my timeline. The survival of humanity."

"We want the same thing, Kang. We can work together to make sure that happens." Captain America said bargaining with the future ruler.

"No! You are part of the problem! Not the solution." Kang said dropping the two on the floor. "Conquest is the solution!"

"You're not the first would-be conqueror I've fought," Cap said as Kang floated down to the floor.

"I will be the last, however… Captain. Though I do enjoy the irony. That you, a man out of time. Thinks he can beat the master of time."

"I don't think I can beat you, Kang. I think Iron Man can." Captain America said as Iron Man walked in from the door.

"It's over Kang!"

"Please," Kang said reaching for his belt. "You are no-OOF!"

He was interrupted as Iron Man fired his beams at him and hit the tube. "How did you...?"

"My tech may not be as advanced as yours Kang… But I'm a quick study." Iron Man said looking at a robot.

He raised a hand and had a shock wave appear stopping them. And they crumbled into pieces.

"There's some type of shield around the time device," Cap said as Naruto walked over to them, groaning. "If we can take that down and destroy it..."

"No." Iron Man said looking at the war hero. "We're not going to destroy the time drive. We're going to use it. Ultron, prepare to download a data stream." Iron Man said to the robot. "This is everything I've learned about your tech. Including how to access your computer system."

"You fool!" Kang yelled standing up. "You think one of your robots can control my station?"

"Uh, yeah!" Iron Man said as Ultron had a large screen appear in front of him.

He then started scanning and uploading the system as Iron Man continued. "Ultron's A.I.'s based on the human mind. It adapts to your systems faster than anything I've got! And I'm betting everything you've got." He finished as green energy started to cover the tube."

"Override successful," Ultron said as Kang tried to attack with a beam from his helmet.

Only for Captain America to block his beam and Iron Man to hit him again with his. "You wish to fight me? Then so be it!" Kang yelled out created two portals by him before reaching in each one and pulled two green energy swords and attacked the Avengers.

Naruto and Cap parried his attacks as Iron Man flew and shot his beams at him. Kang dodged punches from Naruto and Captain America before being hot with Cap's shield knowing one sword out of Kang's hand. Kang then elbowed him in the stomach and kicked him away before blocking a strike from Naruto's staff.

He kicked the ninja way before hitting Iron Man with his sword grounding the billionaire. Kang appeared by Iron Man ready for a strike, only for Cap's shield to block it as Iron Man caught it. Iron Man shot Kang away and got up. They saw light green electricity spark around Kang as his clothes were torn. Ultron finished and sent the Earth's army back.

And was about to send Kang and his army back before hearing Wasp.

"Stop!"

Wasp then explained about Kang's love Ravonna who was caught in the temporal anomalies and will die if the ship goes back to the 41st century. And if not for Kang's technology would have been purged from existence. She finished by explaining that Kang traveled back to the 21st century to kill Captain America and prepare Earth's armies for an upcoming war to save her.

Iron Man stopped Ultron after Captain America knocked Kang out when he wouldn't stop fighting and brought Kang and Ravonna back to Earth to find a way to save her, with Reed Richard's help and imprison Kang in Prison 42.

 _Prison 42, The Next Day._

Iron Man, Naruto, and Captain America stood by Kang's cell as Kang sat without his weapons or helmet showing he's bald.

"You've destroyed everything," Kang said hands clasped on his lap.

"Is that so?" Iron Man asked.

"Oh yes. I know. Because I've seen what Captain America's action has brought. His betrayal is just the beginning. The worst is yet to come." Kang said turning to look at the heroes.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading and let me know f any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

 **OK like I said this was going to be a triple update but due to having writer's block on Ch 23, I decided on finishing with a double so read Ch 24 first.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


End file.
